Uzumaki X
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: Naruto gets sent to the X-Men Evolution universe. Your basic chaos ensues. Harem is set as Naruto*Phoenix*Rogue*X-23/Laura. As always, no like, no read.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, what's up, Fan of Fanfics here starting of my second story ever!!! (Confetti drops and music plays in background). OK people listen up. I'm doing a poll on who should be paired with Naruto besides Rogue. It will only be one other girl, so nobody expect more than that. I will be giving Naruto tons of girls with crushes on him, but for the most part, he'll just ignore them.

Also, Naruto will not be a "Total" idiot in this story, but this also isn't a Smart Naruto fic. Now, let's get started shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X-Men Evolution

Normal speaking:"Hello"  
Normal thinking: _"Hello"_  
Demon speaking: **"Bow to me"**  
Demon thinking: _**"Bow to me"**_

He Has Arrived

At the Valley of the End, two powers clashed for dominance. Naruto was fighting with all his (and part of the Kyuubi's) might to overpower Sasuke and take him back to the village. Sasuke, well he was fighting with all his (and part of the curse seal's) might to kill his best friend to gain ultimate power to kill his brother.

After they jumped at each other with their respective attacks, a strange sphere of energy encased the two dueling fighters. Kakashi, who had just arrived, was in awe at the sight. "_Dear Kami, how is it possible for two genin to fight at this kind of level?" _

Back inside the sphere, both fighters were reaching their limits. But, being as stubborn as they both are they both pushed every ounce of chakra they had into their attacks. However, after they did this, they both felt like they were on fire. Sasuke was blasted out of the ball of pure yet at the same time corrupted energy. Naruto wasn't so lucky.

Kakashi saw Sasuke fly out of the sphere and into blissful unconsciousness. Looking back at the sphere, he realized that it was smaller than before… and getting smaller.

Watching in horror and amazement, Kakashi saw Naruto just disappear before his very eyes. Well, eye. Picking up Sasuke, not very delicately as he had just lost any respect he held for the Uchiha, he started back to the village all the while thinking two things. One was that the council would be very happy. And the other, _"Damn, Tsunade is going to kill me. On the plus side, she'll probably kill this traitor too."_

Naruto's Mindscape  
(Like I said in my other story, I'm not going to write who said what in the mindscape while it's only Naruto and Kyuubi there. And Kyuubi's speech is in bold.)

"Alright fox, just why am I here?" The eyes and jaws of the Kyuubi no Kitsune showed from behind the cage enormous cage as though mocking him. **"Just be glad you are here you damn insolent whelp. If it weren't for me, we both would be dead, instead you'll just wake up later with a headache." **"Wow, thanks I guess." **Don't thank me yet whelp, you won't be waking up in your world. In order for me to help you, I pumped so much energy into you that we tore a hole in the fabric of space time. Oh, and take a look at yourself." **

Naruto took a look into the water on the floor to see that his whisker marks had become more defined, his eyes were now red with slitted pupils, and he was now sporting fox ears and nine tails. He had also grown taller and seemed more muscular. Needless to say, Naruto freaked. "You stupid fox, what did you do?"

"**Like I said, I pumped so much of my chakra into you that it sped up the seal absorption process. In one year's time you will be the new Kyuubi, and I will become nothing more than, let's say a sadistic voice in your head. Now, you can change your appearance with a mere thought, just like other kitsune, so just think how you want to look and your appearance will change." **Naruto concentrated and his form changed back to its original (keeping the height and muscle thing though).

"**You now have nearly all my power, but none of my knowledge, so I will be teaching you in here at night. And before you start doing your little happy dance about learning new jutsu, you will first need to strengthen your mind. Then we will work on the fundamentals, finally moving on to completely master the jutsu you already know.**

"First of all, how are we supposed to train in here? Secondly, why do I need to learn everything over again AND keep working on jutsu I already know?" **"Think about it. If you only learn a jutsu so that you know it, and someone else fully masters the technique, whose jutsu do you think will be stronger?"**

"**As for training in here, you won't need to eat, you won't need to sleep, and time in here is different. One minute out in the real world is a week in here. You won't wake up or arrive in the other world for a while, so let's get started."**

Timeskip  
1 hour normal time  
14 months mindscape time

Kyuubi wasn't kidding when he told Naruto that time moved differently in the mindscape. Naruto had learned that only a mere hour had past back in the real world, but he had been training here for well over a year.

After they finished Kyuubi's original training plan, the fox had Naruto start learning new jutsu. While he was by no means a master, Naruto had advanced greatly in the arts of genjutsu and sealing. He could even perform the "House of Nirvana" genjutsu to a point where he could probably put anyone under the rank of Jonin to sleep with it.

"**You have progressed, I'll give you that, but the time has come to put your training to the test, for we are about to arrive. Remember, if you wish to speak to me, you need only think what you wish to say and I will hear it." **"Thanks fox, I really appreciate this." **"Yeah, yeah, it's time to go. Good luck…and try not to die." **With that, Naruto disappeared into this new reality.

X-Mansion

"Hey professor, are you ok?" Professor Charles Xavier was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by Scott Summers, also known to those in the mansion as Cyclops. "Yes Scott, I'm fine, but I must get on Cerebro at once."

He said the last part more to himself than the others. "You sure Chuck? You all of a sudden got this far off look and turned all pale." Voiced the Wolverine, known to everyone simply as Logan. "Mr. Logan's right professor, you like, totally spaced out on us." Rang the voice of Katherine "Kitty" Pryde, codenamed Shadowcat.

"Thank you for your concern but I'm fine. However, for some reason I felt something just now. And if it's a mutant, it is a very powerful one. Did you feel anything Jean?" But Jean couldn't answer as she was in too much pain. When the group turned around, they were all met with the sight of Jean Grey clutching her head in pain. Suddenly, she let out a scream and collapsed on the floor.

Timeskip  
10 minutes later  
Infirmary

Jean woke up to see the other X-men surrounding her with worried expressions. "Where am I?" she asked. "The infirmary, you collapsed and we brought you here." Said Scott. "Does anyone know what happened to me?" asked Jean. "I think I might." Everyone turned to see professor X walking in with Logan at his side.

"Cerebro picked up a signature. It was so powerful that it spread over all of New York with just pure power. I've never seen anything like this before." "So what", said Evan Daniels, nephew to Storm, and known to the others as Spyke. "We've beaten other baddies before, we can take this guy."

"Normally this would be true", said Professor X. "However, this signature did not come from a mutant." There were shocked faces at this. "But you just said this guy's power blanketed the whole state." Said Cyclops. "Yes", replied Xavier, "But he appears to be something… more. Now, everyone off to bed, you all have school tomorrow. The X-men all left with groans and started mumbling under their breath, much to the amusement of Logan.

Before leaving, Professor X decided to look into Jean's mind to find out exactly what happened. What he saw was a boy, though he couldn't make out what he looked like. All that was visible was what appeared to be the silhouette of a boy no older than the other students. But suddenly the image started changing. The silhouette morphed and changed into that of a giant fox with nine tails. As the beast closed in on him, not even Xavier could take the pure malice radiating off it and pulled out of Jean's mind.

Wheeling away, Xavier could only think one thing. _"I don't like this. I don't like this at all."_

Somewhere in Bayville

"Man, I feel like someone shoved a fist through my chest, Oh wait, someone did." Said Naruto. Opening his eyes, he realized that he was in a small alleyway and was luckily unseen to passerby. Getting up and stretching, Naruto decided to get a feel for how his body was doing after the Chidori wounds.

Gathering a bit of Chakra into his legs, he jumped to the top of a building and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "This place seems alright, but it may help to learn the language." Said Naruto to himself. **"I can help with that." **Came the disembodied voice of Kyuubi. **"Just find someone and lock eyes. I will do the rest."**

"_Hey fox, how'd you do that?"_ questioned Naruto, after having just learned English within the span of half a second. **"It is one of your abilities, I just accessed it for you as you can't at the moment. It works in almost the same way as the Tsukuyomi of the mangekyou sharingan. This also means that if your opponent locks eyes with you they're pretty much screwed." **

"_Um, I know what the sharingan is, but what's the tsukuyomi?" _At this question, the fox sweatdropped.  
**"Well, as you know, the sharingan is the bloodline ability of the Uchiha clan. However, it has a more complete and more powerful form known as the mangekyou sharingan. This sharingan eye has the same abilities of the normal one, but a few special abilities as well." **

"**One of these is the Tsukuyomi. ****The jutsu traps the target in an illusionary world that is completely controlled by the user. While it only takes a few seconds to complete in the real world, the user can make it seem as if days have passed for the target. Depending on the user's whim, they can either torture their target for what seems like days on end, or make them relive a traumatic event over and over." **

"**When the jutsu ends the resulting psychological trauma will render the target unable to fight for an extensive period of time, and possibly suffer a complete mental breakdown." **_"How do you know so much about it?"_** "Because I am the one who gave that accursed clan the sharingan eye. Now back to the problems at hand, what are you going to do now?" **

But Naruto didn't hear the last bit as his attention was turned to a nearby museum. Sneaking inside, Naruto started looking for anything of value. _"Might as well take something I can sell. As a newcomer I'm in serious need of some cash." _Thought Naruto.

"**The way I see it, all this should be yours anyway. Think about it you could be treated as a god." **_"I already told you, no world domination." _**"Damn Brat" **_"Love you too."_

One week later

Naruto had sold his stolen items and got more cash then he knew what to do with. After using genjutsu on a driving instructor to learn how to drive, Naruto got his license and was currently driving a Mercedes to his apartment. (Naruto is 16 in this fic, get over it).

Tomorrow he would also start class at Bayville High. School wouldn't be top on his list of priorities, but he needed something to use as a cover for his thievery. Naruto laughed as he remembered his little note he wrote to the cops after his little shopping spree in the museum.

"Dear reader. Everything in here looked so expensive and valuable; I thought someone may try to steal them, so I'm borrowing them without permission. That way they won't be stolen from you. Sincerely yours, The Fox."

The Fox. That was the name Naruto went by at night. He had become quite the little thief, and had gone out every night for the last week he was here. The cops were completely baffled, and he even managed to get mentioned on the news. Given that he was the soon-to-be new Kyuubi, he thought it was an appropriate name.

It may not be the greatest of hobbies, but even a few hours without missions caused Naruto to go crazy. This way, he could work on his skills; get the payoff and get that mission buzz all in one.

The Next Day  
Bayville High

At the lunch table, several things were going on at once. Scott was trying to tell Kurt to stop playing with his image inducer (honestly, I love it when he does that), Kurt was ignoring Scott and talking with Evan, and Rogue and Kitty were arguing over something pointless.

"Hey." Everyone turned to see Jean and another boy. Both Kitty and Rogue were, for lack of a better word, to stunned to speak. The boy in front of them had spiky hair that was colored the brightest shade of blond they had ever seen. He had bright blue eyes and six whisker like marks, three on each cheek. He was wearing a leather jacket over a bright red t-shirt with blue jeans. All in all (to any girl looking at him), he was gorgeous.

"Guys, this is Naruto, he's a new student here and I promised to show him around." Said Jean. Scott, Kurt, and Evan all said hello. Rogue and Kitty on the other hand was a different story. Rogue just went back to eating and acting like her normal self. Kitty was doing everything in her power to stop drooling.

"Nice to meet you all." Said Naruto. "So where are you from dude?" asked Evan. Naruto, who had planned on this question coming up, already had an alibi. "A small village in Japan, up in the mountains. I decided I needed a change of scenery so I came here, and well, here I am." He said. Everyone else bought it, but Jean was suspicious. She had felt something off about Naruto since meeting him, but when she tried to enter his mind, she found that she couldn't. It was like his mind was being blocked off.

"_Professor, can you hear me?" _thought Jean. _"Yes Jean, what is it." _ Came the thoughts of professor X. _"Professor, something's off about this new guy at school. I tried to enter his mind, but it's like something's blocking me out." "Interesting. I want you to watch him for now. For all we know, he could be a mutant telepath." _Thought back Xavier.

After checking on this new student using Cerebro and turning up nothing to point to him being a mutant, Xavier went back to his most recently taken up hobby, looking for this mysterious "Fox" thief that was now all over the news. Xavier knew that this person was connected to the power surge last week, but it seemed like until nightfall, he didn't exist.

Bayville High  
Principle Darkholme's Office

"Have you located him yet Mystique?" asked Magneto. "No," replied Mystique, shifting from the form of Principle Raven Darkholme, into that of her mutant form, "But I believe I know where he will be tonight." "Good. If we can rally him to my side, he would be a very powerful ally. Do not fail me Mystique." Said the fading form of Magneto, leaving the threat hanging.

With Naruto

"Sorry I'm late, but a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around." Said our favorite blond shinobi, earning a snicker from the rest of the class. "Well, I'll admit, that is a new one" said the teacher, "Now take a seat." Looking around, Naruto found an open seat next to one of the people he met at lunch, _"Evan, I think his name was." _

Placing a low level genjutsu over himself to make it appear that he was paying attention, Naruto slept for most of the class. Near the end, just as Naruto woke up, the teacher told everyone to pick a partner for a project. They would be videotaping their everyday lives. Seeing Evan asleep, Naruto woke him up and informed him about the project.

Deciding they may as well be partners, Evan led Naruto to the skate park after school. "Yo, Evan, what's up?" The two turned to see two people walking over. One of them, a guy with a Mohawk, asked "Who's this?" "Guys, this is Naruto. We're stuck doing some lame project and he's my partner."

Taking this as his que, Naruto decided to speak. "We have to videotape our lives, and if you guys put on a good show, you might get on the tape." "Sweet." Said Mohawk dude. So Evan and his friends started boarding, but in Naruto's case it seemed more boring than boarding.

"**This is what people do for entertainment here? No blood, no tears, no battle? If only things were still like the Roman civilization your clones read about in the library. This city could defiantly use a coliseum and some warriors willing to fight to the death." **_"I know. I could do all this without chakra and they make it look so difficult." _**"But…"**

"_But this Evan kid interests me. You taught me how to feel another beings chakra, and his is way different from most others here. I felt similar feelings with his friends' chakra, as well as the principle." _**"I can sense it as well. Find out all you can about these people, and maybe get some sleep. If you're not out on a heist, you're training in here. Your body may be asleep, but if your mind is active all night, you don't get the rest you need." **_"I thought that demons can sleep, but don't really have to."_

"**This is true; however, you are not a true demon yet." **And with that the fox went back to sleep. "Hey Evan, why don't you let me try." Said Naruto. "You ever board before?" "No" said Naruto, "But I'm willing to learn."

With that, Naruto borrowed Evans skateboard and was soon pulling off stunts that were making everyone there drop their jaws to the ground. Naruto was making all the others there look like amateurs, and he was the one that never boarded a day in his life. "Dude, why didn't you tell us he was this good?" asked Mohawk dude to Evan. "I didn't know. He just told me he's never tried before." Replied Evan. "Then this is one hell of a case of beginners luck." Said Mohawk.

"So, where to now?" Naruto asked from behind Evan, making him jump. Turning around, Evan gave Naruto a light punch on the shoulder. "Don't do that man, you just popped out of nowhere. And I thought you said you never tried this before." "Well, we have something similar back home." Lied Naruto flawlessly.

"Where do you live, we can finish up there." Said Naruto. "I live over at the Xavier Institute, but we don't get many visitors. I'm not sure if the teachers there will be ok with you coming in." _"Evan, bring him to the mansion." _Rang the voice of Professor X through Evans mind. _"I'll explain later, but this new friend of yours interests me, and I would like to meet him."_ "Well, I guess I could take you." Said Evan to Naruto, getting a big fox grin in response.

Arriving at the mansion, the two teens were met by Evans aunt Ororo, and a man in a wheelchair that introduced himself as Professor Charles Xavier. Upon meeting them, the first thing Naruto noticed was that they, along with this whole place, practically reeked of the strange chakra. The second thing he noticed was that Xavier was trying to get in his head…literally. Though trying was the key word.

"_Good thing the fox put up several mental barriers, or this conversation would be so much different then it's going to be." _Thought Naruto. After having a very interesting conversation with the Xavier, Naruto decided he had to leave if he was going to make any cash tonight. Coming up with an excuse to leave, and getting Evan to promise to finish the video.

Xavier, still trying to get into Naruto's mind, escorted Naruto to the door. Before leaving though, Naruto said something to him that only heightened his curiosity and worry. "You know, it's impolite to root through someone's head without permission." And without another word, Naruto left.

Stopping just outside the gate, Naruto summoned up a shadow clone and gave it orders to find out all it could about Xavier's little school. And with that, he headed home to get in character for his heist. Back in the mansion, Logan, who just got orders from Xavier to tail "Some kid", headed out on his mission.

About half way to his apartment, Naruto realized he was being followed. _"Time to give this guy the slip." _Naruto managed to lose him after only a few minutes. Once home, Naruto got in his outfit and headed over to the bank to make a little withdrawal.

Timeskip  
Thirty minutes later

"Damn it. How could I let some snot-nosed kid get away? Either he's really good, or I'm losing my touch. And neither of those options makes me feel better." Muttered an irritated Wolverine to himself. Going past the bank, Logan picked up a scent. It seemed similar to the guy the professor had him following, but it was different. Reeked strongly of foxes.

Looking up, Logan saw a figure on the roof of the bank. "Well, I think I just found this Fox character everybody's so interested in" he once again muttered to nobody in particular. Up on the roof, Naruto, was just getting ready to head home with his loot when he sensed someone behind him.

Turning around, he saw a man dressed in an orange and black outfit with a pointed mask leaning against the roof access door. "Evening bub." Said the guy. Fox was on edge. This was another one of those people with weird chakra. "And you are?" he asked. "Wolverine." Came his reply.

"I don't suppose you're gonna let me go with my cash are you?" asked Naruto, though it was more of a statement than a question. "Well, you're smarter than you look small fry." Said Wolverine. Stepping out from the shadows, Wolverine got a good look at the guy. He had what looked like fox ears on his head, and nine long fox tails protruding from his tailbone.

(As for what Naruto is wearing, picture Sub-Zero's clothes from MK 1 but instead of the black and blue, Naruto has black and red. His mask has a demonic looking grin on it, and his fox ears show but not his hair). "Well, I'd love to fight you for it, but it appears we have company." Said Naruto, who ducked just in time to not be hit by a kick from a blue woman with pure red hair.

She was wearing what appeared to be a white battle dress. Standing by her was a kid who looked like a frog, a giant kid who looked like he would collapse the roof if he jumped, some kid in black with what looked like a glass bowl over his head, and a kid with white hair, dressed in a white outfit. "Mystique" growled out Wolverine while showing his adamantium claws, "What are you and your little circus freaks doing here?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." Replied the blue shapeshifter. "However if you must know, we are attempting to get a new recruit." At this everyone looked at Naruto, who had his head looking down and let out a sigh. "Alright look lady, whatever the offer is to join your little club, I don't care. I'm a solo act. And as for you (Points to Wolverine), I'm not giving the money back. I stole it fair and square."

While Naruto was distracted with Wolverine however, the big one, Blob, gave Naruto a punch that sent him through the roof access door. As he came back out, he casually cracked the knuckles in both hands and his neck. "Okay," he said, "Now I'm mad." Suddenly, one of Naruto's tails shot out and hit Blob right in the face with enough force to knock him out. Taking this as a signal, Toad jumped at Naruto. But Naruto saw this and caught him in midair.

Whirling around, Naruto used Toad's momentum to fling him at Quicksilver, who dodged, causing Toad to hit into Avalanche instead. But Mystique noticed that already Naruto was starting to tire. She went for a flying roundhouse to his head, but Naruto managed to duck and knock her off balance. Regaining said balance, the two went at it hand to hand.

After a few minutes of fighting, it seemed Mystique had the upper hand, but Naruto once again used his tails and threw Mystique over into Toad and Avalanche, who were being helped up by the newly reawakened Blob and Quicksilver, knocking the whole group over. Deciding enough was enough, Mystique and the brotherhood left, leaving only Naruto and Wolverine.

Wolverine, being…well, himself, charged head on at Naruto, who was charging a Rasengan. Just as he was about to slash at him, Naruto completed his attack and slammed it into Wolverines stomach. The attack being one handed, and Naruto was still working to master the one handed Rasengan, only managed to blow Wolverine back a few feet, though it left a pretty good wound in his stomach.

But before Naruto's eyes, Wolverine got back up and his stomach was healing to the point of regenerating. "Face it kid, you may as well return the money and come with me. You're not gonna win." Said Wolverine. "Good thing I have a backup plan." Said Naruto, who suddenly burst into smoke.

Naruto's Apartment

"_Good thing I loaded lots of chakra into that clone I replaced myself with or I'd be in some serious trouble."_ Thought Naruto after receiving the memories from the dispelled clone._ "Maybe I'll take the Fox's advice and get a good night's sleep."_ Suddenly, His alarm clock rang.

Chapter End.

Okay, please review, and know there will be more on the girls paired with Naruto later on. Also, don't expect all chapters to be as long as this. Some may be as long or longer, but I'm lucky if I get an hour on the computer a day. Add in the fact that I'm a slow at typing, you get either short chapters, or long intervals between updates. See ya.

Fan of Fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

People, I am updating Uzumaki X (Crowd cheers in background). Couple of notes

I have decided to wing it and make this story a harem. I know I wasn't going to, but when I set up the poll, something just felt…wrong.

I did get one review saying I should give Naruto a mutant power. I like your enthusiasm, but I don't think that would work for me. However, send me ideas and I might give the best to Naruto as a bloodline in a future story

Just because this is a harem, does not mean Naruto will have every girl with him. I refuse to give him any older women.

Also, I have a surprise later on, maybe in this chapter, maybe not; you'll have to read the story. And just as a hint, unlike in Ninja in the Galaxy Far Far Away, I will not bring any other ninja over unless I get an overwhelming list of requests to bring over a single person.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X-Men Evolution

Normal speaking: "Hello"  
Normal thinking: _"Hello"_  
Demon speaking: **"You will all die"  
**Demon thinking: _**"You will all die"**_

Naruto meets the X-Men

The Next Day

"So, everyone at the institute is one of those mutants, huh?" said Naruto after getting the memories from his clone. **"Does it matter? You could beat them anyway." **_"I'm not so sure. My clone had to get out before I could find out what everyone can do. I found some, but not everyone. And another thing, why was I getting tired so quickly last night in that fight?"_

** "I guess that's partially my fault. You're not used to fighting with the tails yet. They're messing with your balance and until you get used to them, they're going to take a lot more energy than they should. However, the rest is all you. You've gone eight straight days and nights without sleep. This is what happens when you don't listen to me."**

_"So I guess I need more physical training then." _**"Bingo. But I can tell that there's one more thing troubling you." **_"Yeah, that girl Rogue. From what I can tell, she seems to absorb people's energy. She then has any special abilities that person has." "_**So if she touches you, since you have my chakra as yours now, it could prove fatal." **_"Not sure I follow." _

"**You've had my chakra in you since the day of your birth. Your chakra coils have adapted to it. If she were to take my power, even if she can adapt to the powers of others, my chakra would destroy her from the inside out." **

Timeskip

Later that Night

Naruto had decided to stay in. He needed some sleep. But, he couldn't help himself and went out anyway. Not exactly looking for a challenge, he decided to rob some stores at the mall. However, when he got there, it seems that he was expected.

It was Mystique and the Brotherhood. "You clowns again, didn't you learn your lesson the last time?" asked Naruto. "Nope," said Toad, "guess that makes you a lousy teacher." Suddenly, Naruto was hit from behind by a fast punch from Quicksilver, who got away just as fast.

"See, we did learn a little something from last time," said Avalanche, "As long as we keep our keep hammering you, eventually, you're gonna get tired." At this, the ground under Naruto opened up and he fell into the crack. Unfortunately, Avalanche didn't get to celebrate as Naruto poofed into smoke. "Well, don't you all feel special," said Naruto from behind Avalanche.

However, Naruto didn't get to celebrate either as he took a flying kick to the head from Mystique. As Quicksilver started to rush in to pound him, he found that he was running, but not going anywhere. Looking down, he realized he was floating in midair.

"Damn," he shouted, "we got company!" As Toad turned to look, he was blasted with a beam of red energy. Avalanche just narrowly avoided what looked like an enormous, almost wooden spike directed at him. Just when things started to look up for Naruto, fate (or me) just had to keep messing with him.

"Hey bub," came a voice Naruto recognized, "ready for round two?" Naruto found himself fighting Wolverine again. "No," was his reply, "But then again, you're probably gonna attack me anyway, so what's the point of protesting."

"Smart kid," said Wolverine, who jumped at Naruto, claws shining in the moonlight. Unfortunately, the odds were not in Naruto's favor. Naruto nearly got hit with a bolt of lightning as Storm decided to step in as well to help Wolverine. But then again, Naruto has always been extremely lucky. "Well, when the odds are against you… Change 'em" said Naruto, forming a familiar cross shaped hand seal.

If the two senior X-Men were wondering what he was doing, they didn't have to wonder long, as suddenly, they were surrounded by 10 other Naruto's and the original ran off. Deciding to test it out, Wolverine attacked one of the clones, for it to burst into smoke. After the discovery, it didn't take long to take them out, as they didn't really fight back.

As the fighting continued, something odd started happening. Everyone started to see what looked like golden feathers raining down from the sky. It hit the teens first, as one by one, they all fell into blissful unconsciousness. Wolverine managed to call the mansion before he and Storm also fell asleep.

Xavier institute

"Uh, what hit me?" asked Logan, waking up from his forced sleep. "By the looks of it, some form of psychic attack from our friend The Fox." Looking over, Logan saw Xavier wheeling toward him. "The kids ok Chuck?" he asked. "All fine, though if you had taken more than just Scott, Jean, and Evan, I might still be making back and forth trips to get you all, as I couldn't seem to wake you up."

"Whatever attack he hit you with was powerful, and in my condition, I don't think me carrying you all back would have been an option. Though some good may have come of this," Said Xavier. "How so?" asked Logan. "Because, we may have found out exactly what our friend is capable of."

The Next Day

"You mind if I sit here?" asked Naruto, walking up to the lunch table occupied by the X-Men. "Sure, we got plenty of room," said Scott. "Like, yeah, you can sit over here," said Kitty, trying to get the "hot new guy" to sit next to her. Unfortunately for her, Naruto just happened to take the seat next to Evan.

As he was eating, Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that both Kitty, and the other girl, Rogue, were both sneaking glances at him. **"Hahahaha… looks like someone's got himself stuck with a fate worse than death." **_"What do you mean?" _**"You've got fangirls." **_ "Oh joy, just what I need." _**"Oh relax. At least they're much quieter than the ones the Uchiha had."**

Unfortunately the conversation had to come to an end, as he felt the tug on his mind that meant that Jean was attempting to read his thoughts again. _"If I have to deal with this one more time, it's not gonna be my thoughts that they need to worry about", _thought Naruto.

"So, Naruto, you said you were from a village in the mountains of Japan. What was it like there?" asked Scott. "Oh, not too bad. I got some training in some martial arts, though I admit, I never was near as good as anyone else. Most of the teachers didn't like me. I know that it's a really overused excuse, but I'm completely serious" said Naruto.

"Why didn't they like you?" asked Rogue, speaking to Naruto for the first time in the three days he had been in school. "Like, yeah, were you some sort of troublemaker?" asked Kitty. "Well" said Naruto, "The dislike toward me led me to pull some pranks, but I guess it was something I did when I was very young, because I don't remember."

The group seemed to buy it, which was a relief to Naruto, as this was a subject that he did not want to get into. "So you turned into a prankster?" asked Kurt. "Oh yeah, I don't mean to brag, but my pranks were things of legend around the village" replied Naruto. "How often were you caught?" This time it was Evan who asked. "Only when I let myself" said Naruto.

At this proclamation, Evan and Kurt got these visions of pranks they could pull with Naruto's help. Everyone else (besides Naruto) suddenly felt a chill go down their spines. They didn't even want to think about what that meant.

"So anyway, why did you move here? You said something about a change of scenery?" asked Jean, determined to find info on this kid, one way or another. "Yeah, I just had to get out of that place, so I just left and came here" replied Naruto. "You say you, as in, by yourself? What about your family?" asked Rogue.

"I don't have any family," Naruto said with a depressed look. "My parents died when I was a baby, and just recently, the man I look at as a grandfather passed away." "I'm so sorry, I didn't know" said Rogue. Taking on a mildly irritated look, Naruto said very clearly, "I don't want people's pity. All I ask is that this subject doesn't come up again."

"Are you sure," asked Jean, "because there's always someone to talk to" "NO!!" shouted Naruto, slamming his fist into the table. Suddenly, with a quick "I've gotta go," Naruto left the group. Looking to where his fist had impacted, the group noticed that the table was covered with spiderweb cracks.

Getting on the roof, Naruto calmed down enough to enter his mindscape. "Alright fox, what's up with that outburst, 'cause it sure as hell wasn't me. **"Actually it was. The merger between us is letting you feel my emotions now. You can control them, but it will take time to master." **"Oh great… Wow, you must be POed all the time."

Timeskip

"Hey man, what was up with lunch? You totally went ballistic on us. And you totally cracked the table when you hit it" said Evan as he and Naruto walked down the hall after class. "Yeah, about that, sorry I flipped out, but that's a really touchy subject" replied Naruto, while rubbing his head sheepishly. "No problem man, just keep any punches you throw from now on away from me."

"So, you want to hang at the skate park after school?" asked Evan. "Nope, things to do, people to see. Maybe some other time" said Naruto. "So Evan," Naruto asked. "What's up with that girl Rogue? She's only talked to me once since I've been here." "I don't think I'm the best person to ask."

"She's always kind of broody, but at least she talks with us. Man, when she and Kitty get on a subject, mainly whatever they're arguing about at the time, she won't shut up. But for that matter, neither will Kitty." Unfortunately for Evan, both girls had just walked up behind them and had heard his last bit of kind words about them.

One beating by two angry teenage girls later…

"And that, my friend is why we do not talk about people when there is the chance they may possibly hear you" said Naruto to Evan, who was down on the floor in a heap. He helped him up and they and the girls (who were still POed by the way) started walking away from school.

Naruto left to get some well needed sleep before going back to the mall to do what he planned to do the night before. Clean the place out. **"Damn it boy, we need to get you a mate or three. Why are you even back here?" **_"Hey, this is the only place I've tried to rob that I didn't manage to, so shut it."_

"**Well, at least you managed to get a few hours rest." **With that said, Kyuubi decided to get himself some sleep.

Timeskip

Naruto was ecstatic. He managed to pull off the job without interruption, and still managed to get some sleep after. All-in-all, he was having a great morning. However, that all changed once he got to school. Apparently it was not a good idea to let Evan and Kurt know about his pranks, because they must have given themselves the challenge of pranking him.

Throughout the day, Naruto was dodging everything they threw at him, and silently thanking sweet Kami that he had so much experience in pranks. Eventually, He reached his limit and decided to have a little fun. So, during lunch, Naruto snuck off to set up his little revenge gag.

Later

"Man, what's up with Naruto. We've been trying all day to get him, and I can't even think of anymore ideas" ranted Evan to Kurt as they walked through the hall to their lockers.

"Yeah. It's like he's two steps ahead every time. I didn't even think someone could bend backwards at that angle. He must be really good at limbo" replied Kurt

"Speaking of Naruto, I haven't seen him since lunch. I wonder where he went" said Evan as he opened his locker. Turning around, Kurt went to go to his locker, but suddenly heard a strange noise. Turning to look at Evan, our favorite teleporter saw his friend covered in blue paint from a rigged spray can in his locker.

Taking a few steps back, Evan hit a trip wire, which pulled a cable, tipping over a bucket, releasing its contents of ice water onto Evans head.

Kurt couldn't stop laughing as he looked into Evans locker. Beside the spray can, lay a note. It said:

"_Little tip guys, don't mess with the best. I can out-prank you any day.  
Signed Naruto._

_P.S. You're next Kurt. You won't know when, you won't know what, but it's coming._

For obvious reasons, Kurt didn't like the sound of that. And so, the reign of Naruto the Prankster had begun.

Chapter end

Short chapter, I know, but it's the end of the trimester, I have a lot to do, and I don't get much time on the computer.

I will do more with the pairings later, and don't send anything about the "Rogue can't touch Naruto" thing. She will be able to later, let's leave it at that.

I also had an idea. If I could separate Jean and Phoenix from each other, would you be interested. A simple yes or no will be enough, but let me explain some things.

I got the idea from the tiger talisman on Jackie Chan adventures. I figure I could do something like that as a Demon Jutsu, or something. If I do, because most people really don't like a super powered Naruto, It will be Kyuubi taking over Naruto's body during a fight.

Phoenix would be immediately added to the Harem.

She and Jean will be at about the same level as a side effect.

For the most part, Naruto will have slight control over her, because she can feel Kyuubi's energy, and is slightly intimidated by it.

Poll officially closes 11/30/09 for the other girls in The Blood King to be paired with Naruto. There are three girls one is femHaku. The two frontrunners are:

Temari  
Tayuya

You still have time to vote.

Peace to all my fans

Fan of Fanfics


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peoples of Fanfiction, Fan of Fanfics here with the next chapter of Uzumaki X.

Just something you should know, this is the chapter where Phoenix officially will come into play.

Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X-Men Evolution, and if I did, everything in this story would show on TV

Normal Talking: "Hello"  
Normal Thinking: _"Hello"  
_Demon Talking: **"You will die."  
**Demon Thinking: _**"You will die."**_

Enter the Phoenix

"Does everyone know how to find me?" asked Naruto as he once again dodged a hail of projectiles, courtesy of Spyke. "I mean come on, how is it that people seem to know where I am all the time?" he asked as he dodged a red energy blast from Cyclops and a few slashes from Wolverine.

"It's a good thing I'm finally used to the tails, and found a decent place to train" he said. And it was true. Using some of his ill-gotten gains, Naruto had purchased a rather large warehouse near the edge of Bayville that was perfect for his type of training. And that wasn't all.

Having sent another clone into the X-mansion, Naruto now had several hundred clones, along with a mutant who called himself Forge, creating his own training area underneath the warehouse using the blueprints he had 'borrowed' from their computers for the danger room as they called it.

Unfortunately, now was not the time to be thinking of the past or future, as he suddenly had to dodge several lightning bolts from Storm. However, as soon as he dodged, he was hoisted into the air by Jean's powers.

She began bringing him in closer, but she made one mistake. She looked at him directly in the eyes. Using this to his advantage, Naruto broke right into her mind, and as he did so, time seemed to stop.

Inside Jean's Mind

"Wow, who would have thought that even in her mind she was so boring" said Naruto, as he looked around her mindscape, which appeared to be a hallway filled with doors. **"Maybe, maybe not" **voice Kyuubi, who appeared next to Naruto in his human form. (For reference to what his human form looks like see Ninja in the Galaxy Far Far Away chapter 5).

As he said this, he pointed to a door that was chained up. ** "Ladies and gentlemen, let's see what's behind door number three"** said Kyuubi as he punched the door, effectively blowing it off its hinges.The two walked in to find another locked door. And behind that was another locked door. Finally, they entered a room to see what appeared to be Jean chained to the wall.

However, when she looked at them they could tell it wasn't Jean just from the look in her eyes. That…and she seemed to be giving off a totally different vibe than Jean.

"**And who might you be, my dear."** Suddenly, Kyuubi was thrown back against the wall. In a flash, Kyuubi had her choking to death with an extended arm created of his demonic chakra.

"**Now" **he asked **"are you going to be a good girl?" ** The Jean look-a-like nodded and was released.

"Who are you?" she asked. To which Naruto replied "Friends or foes, that entirely depends on how you act, and a good way to start would be to answer our questions. Now, I believe that the Fox asked you a question."

"What fox?" the girl asked, "I only see you two, and honestly, you're the only one worth looking at blondie." Naruto didn't know whether to blush or to strangle the girl.

"I guess it is more polite to introduce yourself first. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, however, it may be best for you to simply refer to me by my alias Fox. He is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, translated to English, that means nine-tailed fox. He's a majorly POed demon lord who manage to get sealed inside my gut."

The girl looked at him oddly for a second but then just sighed. "That is just weird, but then again, I am a conscious manifestation of raw psychic power, so who am I to talk. I'm pretty much miss Goodie-goodie's powers come to life. You can call me Phoenix. Introductions made, now, how did you get in here?" she asked.

"Special ability" replied Naruto. **"I have a question for you Phoenix" **said Kyuubi. Ask away" she said, "What do I have to lose?" **"Nothing to lose my dear, but everything to gain. Tell me, what would you do to gain freedom? True freedom, as in a body all your own."**

At this, Phoenix looked at him with wonder, and said "Anything… Why?" **Because I can do it, but there are conditions." ** "Name them." **"First off, you and your good counterpart Jean will be at equal power, neither of you will be stronger than the other power wise."**

"**Secondly, you will have to where a seal which, while not making you lose your free will, will make you unable to disobey a direct order from one of us. And third…"** For the third condition, he got up close and whispered something in Phoenix's ear that put a grin on her face and caused her to look at Naruto, which in turn caused him to shiver slightly. He didn't know whether to be frightened or excited, but he was thinking it would be somewhere in the middle.

"One more question before we do this thing" said Phoenix, "Can I kill Charles Xavier? He is the one that locked me up in Jean's mind all those years ago." **"No you can't kill him" **said Kyuubi, while applying the seal to the back of her neck, **"But if you can wait for one of us to give you the OK, you can throw him up against a few brick walls. Just make sure there are no 'critical' injuries and it'll be fine."**

Finishing with the seal, Kyuubi looked at Naruto and said **"When we return to your body, let me take control, it's a very delicate jutsu that only a true demon can perform." **With that said, He broke the chains binding Phoenix to the wall and the two disappeared from Jean's mind.

Real World  
(Note: When Kyuubi controls Naruto, he will speak like Naruto, but his thoughts will still be bolded)

"_**Damn it feels good to have a real body, no matter how short lived this is going to be."**_ He then broke free of Jean's mental grasp and rapped a tail around in one direction, and another tail in the opposite direction. He then flashed through hand seals at a rate no Jonin could hope to match and began pulling in opposite directions with his tails, as if he was trying to rip her in two.

Suddenly, Jean began to glow with a gray aura and started screaming in pain. As the rest of the X-Men watched, they saw Jean separating into two people, as if she were simply being copied. However, one Jean now had a white aura, while the other had a black one and unlike the white aura Jean who was screaming in pain, this one with the black aura was just smirking.

As the jutsu ended regular Jean fell to the ground unconscious while the other one floated in the air began to laugh and screamed at the top of her lungs, "HELLO WORLD! HERE COMES PHOENIX!"

"_**It's your turn again brat, have fun"**_ thought Kyuubi before returning control back to Naruto. However, just as control was being returned to him, he was hit with an extremely powerful and extremely painful energy blast from Cyclops, sending him flying into a wall and falling to the ground after hitting said wall.

Groaning, Naruto felt a tug on his shirt and was hoisted into the air by an angry Wolverine.

"All right bub, just what the hell did you do to her" he said as the claws in his free hand grew until they poked Naruto's throat, "And you had better hope we like your answer, which I highly doubt."

Unfortunately for Wolverine, he was suddenly sent flying through the brick wall by means of psychic power, courtesy of Phoenix. Phoenix floated down and stood next to Naruto, leaning slightly against him, causing the other X-men to really look at her compared to the normal Jean.

Unlike the Jean they knew, this one seemed to have an air of confidence, almost to the point of cockiness, and had a smirk on her face that could rival the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Her hair also seemed to fly about when she used her power, giving it a look akin to flames. All in all, if you asked the X-men, this girl could practically be Jean's evil twin.

Two sets of groaning could be heard, breaking the silence of the two sides staring at each other. One was ruff, meaning it could only come from Wolverine, who managed to get himself up from underneath the heaping pile of bricks he was under. The second came from the real Jean, who was beginning to stand up as well, rubbing her head.

Unfortunately, Naruto's body was almost exhausted from earlier fighting with the X-men plus the separation, and he could tell that although she looked confident, Phoenix need to rest after just being separated as well.

Walking over to the side of the building they were near, Naruto picked up his bag of loot that he had dropped earlier before the fight and also started pulling something from a pouch attached to his belt.

"Well" he said, "It's been a blast, but we really must be going. Don't worry though, I never leave company without leaving a parting gift." At that, he whipped a kunai into the middle of the group that lodged itself into the concrete.

"Wow you're a lousy shot" said Nightcrawler. "Like, yeah, you totally missed us" called Shadowcat.

"Did I?" said Naruto, "Maybe you should take a closer look at that kunai." As he said this, he threw a smoke grenade onto the ground and he and Phoenix disappeared without a trace.

"What do you think he means to look closer at the kunai?" asked Scott. "Let me see this thing" said Logan as he ripped it from the ground. "Huh" he said, "What the hell is this thing supposed to be?" Wrapped around the kunai was a piece of paper with some intricate designs and what looked like some kanji.

Suddenly, it started sparking and smoking like a fuse. "Oh crap" was all Logan managed to get out as he was blown back by the resulting explosion. Ironically (gee, maybe that has something to do with me) he was blown back through the same wall and buried under a fresh pile of bricks. Underneath them the group could hear a growl and what sounded like "I'm gonna murder that guy."

Naruto's Apartment

The two arrived in Naruto's apartment via Naruto's new jutsu, shunshin (Body flicker technique).

"Well" he said, "That certainly was an interesting evening." However, if he was planning on saying anything else, he was interrupted by Phoenix pulling his mask down and nearly crushed her lips against his. Before Naruto could even grasp what was happening, Phoenix pulled back and replaced his mask.

"_Uh, Fox, what exactly was that third condition of Phoenix's freedom?" _** "About that, I was planning to tell you. I never took a mate when I was in power. That is why you are my heir, because I had no children."**

"**However, when I made the decision to not take a mate, the other demon lords decided that the next Kyuubi, you, would have to take at least two in order to ensure that you will have an heir in case something would happen to you. You can have more than two, but you can't have less, so get used to it."**

"**Anyway, the third condition, if you couldn't already guess, is that Phoenix becomes one of your mates. Oddly enough, she seemed thrilled with the idea, so you got lucky in finding her." **_"You couldn't have told me this BEFORE!!!!!!" _**"Surprise?" ** _"Idiot furball." _

Returning to the moment, Naruto realized he must not have been paying attention to what Phoenix was doing, because he suddenly found himself telekinetically being pulled into his bedroom where she was waiting for him. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Naruto was screwed… literally.

(I don't do lemons for now, but yes, Naruto won't be getting much sleep… again. As for why I don't do lemons, I'm 16, with a majorly strict mom. Also, our only computer with internet access is upstairs in my sister's room.)

X-mansion

"Now then, what exactly happened?" asked Xavier, after the rest of the X-men. It appeared that they took quite the beating, the exceptions being Logan, who just healed himself, and Kitty, who let the explosion just phase through her. The rest of the X-men had some cuts, some bruises, and a few minor burns, as Logan had taken the brunt of the explosion.

"We got our butts handed to us" said Evan, getting nods from all the other teens.

"And then he did something weird to Jean" said Scott, causing Xavier to look at him funny.

"And what exactly did he do?" he asked.

"He tied his tails around her in opposite directions and started pulling like he was trying to rip her in two. But instead, she split into two Jean's. The thing is, the one he took with him didn't act like Jean at all. And she called herself the Phoenix."

At this, Xavier froze. "This is bad, very, very bad" he said.

"What's wrong Chuck, you know what happened?" asked Logan.

"I'm afraid I do. Years ago, when Jean first came to the institute, her powers were out of control. After a while, I realized that she wasn't controlling her powers. Her powers were controlling her. Her powers somehow formed a consciousness all their own, in the form of a split personality that called itself the Phoenix."

"Everything Jean is, Phoenix is not. She is arrogant, quick to anger, and has no problems using her abilities to harm others. So, I placed several mental barriers inside Jean's mind to keep the Phoenix at bay, but it seems that the Fox has given her a body of her own" said Xavier, in almost a frightened tone.

"So, basically Chuck, you're tellin' us that we're pretty much dealing with an evil Jean?" asked Logan.

"Yes" replied Xavier, "And that's not all. I found something that may interest you all. Come with me."

The group followed Xavier into the library, where he picked up a rather old looking book on Japanese folklore and legend. Handing the book to Scott, Xavier asked, "Just how many tails does our friend the Fox have?"

"Uh, we never took the time to count. He has a lot of them" replied Scott, "But if I had to guess, I think he has nine or ten."

"I marked a page in that book. Take a look at what I found" said the professor. Scott opened the book to the marked page and saw a picture of a giant fox with nine tails towering above the trees, the tails flailing behind it in the moonlight. Scott started reading…

The next morning  
Naruto's Apartment

Naruto woke with a start to find the sleeping form of Phoenix lying next to him with her face buried in his chest.

"_Hey Fox?!?!" __**"**_**Yeah" **_"You remember last night where I was totally pissed at you for pretty much making a marriage arrangement between me and Phoenix and I really did not want to have sex with her?" _**"Yep" **_"I stand corrected, you are brilliant. You made my night…and morning…and hell, probably the rest of my day if she wakes up ready for round 7."_

"_**Great, I've created a sex-crazed monster." **_ With that one last thought to himself, Kyuubi went back to sleep.

It was at that point Phoenix did wake up and heard all of Naruto's thoughts. It took everything she had not to blush. _"Wait, why do I feel like this? Sure, if it weren't for him I'd still be stuck in that damn prison cell of a mind. But I don't really like him, this is just a business deal… isn't it?"_

Unfortunately, Naruto thought of something that needed to be thought of, and preferably taken care of right away. "Um, Phoenix… not that your glorious naked body isn't a sight to behold, but we need to get you some new clothes, because all you had after the separation was Jean's little 'X-men uniform', and I'm pretty sure you don't want to be wearing that all the time."

"I'm pretty sure that after last night, it's pretty unusable anyway" said Phoenix. Sure enough, the uniform was on the floor, torn to shreds.

"When did we do that?" asked Naruto. However, the response of "Sometime during the beginning of round 1… Apparently the tails aren't your only animalistic quality" only succeeded in giving Naruto a nosebleed.

"Ok" he said, "First order of business, we get you clothes, and preferably not destroy them. It being Saturday means that we can go out later, when we do you can just throw these on." At that, he threw her a pair of Jeans and a red t-shirt.

"And once we finish that, we can take them off together and continue with last night's… activities" said Phoenix, whispering into Naruto's ear. Oh yeah, Naruto was loving his new living arrangement.

For those of you hoping for a big fight this chapter, I apologize, but the big fight of Wolverine vs. Naruto one on one comes next chapter. Please, no complaints on Phoenix's personality, and I have to say, anyone who sends me bad reviews, I check their profiles. Almost (not all) but almost everyone who sent me a bad review, hasn't written a story themselves.

If you haven't written a story yet and decide to send me a bad review… Piss off.

Peace to all my GOOD fans

Fan of Fanfics


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Peoples, here with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X-Men Evolution

I assume that if you're already this far into the story that you know how the speech thing works, so from now on I will no longer be putting it before each chapter.

It had been slightly over a week since Phoenix and Jean had become separate beings, and Xavier had all the X-men searching almost every night, causing all the X-Men to be tired after getting a only a few hours of sleep, though more than they had been, as it was a school night. But all of them were beginning to wonder something. It was Scott who decided to ask the question over breakfast.

"Um, Professor, I can get Logan's fixation with Fox, but why do you have us running around almost every night looking for him? Yes, He's stealing all this stuff, but he hasn't really hurt anyone yet, well, besides Logan and the Brotherhood. And Jean of course."

"That may be Scott, but there is something else about him that puts me on edge. Normally, I would be skeptical of most things having to do with the supernatural, but Cerebro confirmed that he was not a mutant, even with his immense amount of power."

"Now, I don't care to believe that he is really the most powerful demon to ever exist, but…"

"But what?" asked Jean.

"Well, why don't I just show you" said Xavier, once again going for the book where they found the information on the Kyuubi.

Pulling it out, he opened the book and had Scott read it aloud.

"While very little is actually known about this force of nature, it is said to appear where malice and hatred fester, and raze the place the ground to begin anew, destroying all life to create new life."

"In fact, though very little known, ruins from the greatest civilizations have left statues, carvings, and other art works, depicting a fox with nine tails, or even a human with fox ears and nine fox tails in some cases, that date back only a few years or possibly even a few weeks prior to the time that they supposedly ended."

What the group didn't know was that Naruto had placed some advanced seals in the mansion that worked better than any listening device, though he had to do a lot of work to get his scent out. As he laid in his bead, he listened in, and found himself growing more and more confused.

"_Can you explain this Kyuubi?" _**"As a matter of fact I can. When you were first sent here, your body interacted with the time-stream of this world much like a flat stone skipping on a lake. You would skim, enter for a moment, and then leave, though not without your entering and leaving doing a great deal of damage."**

"**It just happens to be that it was my power that did that. The book was right in the fact that we appeared in the most corrupt eras, but everything else was just accident and coincidence."**

"_Why would your power be the cause?"_

"**Because, the book is right when it says what I do. That is the job of the tailed beasts, keeping the balance of the world in check. However, we never actually did anything but appear in the time periods, the civilizations ended soon after, but that was just coincidence."**

"_So you're saying that we have effectively, either in a large or small way, changed the entire course of human history? Just great, something else to put on that long list of screw-ups."_

Inside the mind of Phoenix, however, was a different story.

"_Why can't I do it? He never ordered me not to kill him, and I could probably do it before the command left his mouth. So why can't I bring myself to kill him? It's not like I care for him… Do I?" _she thought as she pretended to sleep next to him.

As she was lost in thought, she subconsciously rolled over, putting her face into his chest, effectively bringing a mad blush to her face. Realizing this, she started mentally slapping herself.

"_No, no, no! This is just a business deal. All I'm here for is to be his sex toy, and that's all he sees me as."_

That particular train of thought was interrupted as she found herself alone in bed. Looking around, she saw Naruto getting ready for school. She knew the drill; she was not to leave the apartment until later, though she didn't know what he was planning for after school as he had those damn mental barriers shielding his mind.

Coming up to her, Naruto gave her a little "See you later" and pulled her into a kiss, but unlike the first kiss she slammed his face with, this one seemed different, like he was actually trying to tell her she was wrong, and had Phoenix not known he couldn't read her thoughts like that, she would have thought that was the case.

But before she knew it the kiss had ended, and he was out the door, leaving Phoenix sitting, naked on the bed, with her thoughts. And they had just taken a mighty turn for the better, as anyone watching would be able to tell from her girlish squeal and her falling back on the bed. Schooling herself, she got dressed, made breakfast, and checked the TV.

Timeskip  
Bayville High

It was halfway through the school day and Naruto was making the final preparations for his plans. Walking around the corner, Naruto stopped when he heard Evan talking to the other X-Men.

"It couldn't hurt to ask, man. He said that he's Japanese, maybe he knows something about Kyuubi that isn't in the book."

"I don't know" said Jean, "he kind of puts me on edge. I still can't get through his mental barriers. And the Professor couldn't either."

"I think Evan has a point" said Scott. "If he knows anything about the legends, there may be something in them we could use."

"Like, come on guys", this time the voice of Kitty rang out, "He'll probably think we're weird for asking or something."

"Well, we won't know until we try" said Kurt, pointing toward Naruto. "Speak of the Devil."

Walking up to the group, Naruto was getting more and more nervous. _"If Jean can't read my mind, and she can't read Fox's mind, how long is it really gonna take to find out we're one in the same?"_

"Hey Naruto, you wouldn't happen to know anything about the Kyuubi, would ya?" asked Rogue.

Putting on a face that made it appear as though he was thinking hard, he said. "You mean that old legend of a giant fox that can take out a mountain with a tail flick. I've heard some of the legends, why do you ask?"

"See, people who say they've seen that thief 'The Fox' say that he has fox ears and nine tails…" said Scott.

"And you got it in your head to think that he is a demon lord bent on the destruction of the world" said Naruto, laughing it out, though Jean thought it was an extremely fake sounding laugh.

"Why don't we stop by my place after school and I can tell you the legends, if you really want to know them" said Naruto

"Sure man, we can walk home with you after school" replied Evan, as he and the X-Men left Naruto alone in the hall.

Finding a hiding place, Naruto drew some blood, made a few hand seals and whispered "Blood Clone Jutsu".

The few drops of blood suddenly started to ripple and fluctuate before becoming an exact copy of our favorite blonde ninja.

"You know what to do" said Naruto to his clone. Getting a nod, Naruto shunshined(sp?) out of the school.

Naruto's Apartment

Though she was loving her new position, mainly the fact that it was outside of that prison Jean would call a mind, Phoenix was thoroughly bored out of her mind.

After finding nothing good on TV, and reading some of the books and magazines Naruto had in his apartment, she just sat there, levitating a pen, taking it apart at a molecular level (What she does in the movie) and restoring it to normal, though it took quite a bit of concentration as her power had been divided equally between her and Jean.

"Pack your things. We're leaving." The voice made her jump, as she couldn't sense the blonde behind her, and also caused her to lose the pen.

"May I ask where we are going and why you are here in the middle of the day?" said Phoenix, "I wasn't expecting you back for at least a few more hours."

"Yes, I could see that you were having a great time hear by yourself and I decided to get in on it" he said, pointing at the pile of dust that was once a pen, and once again earning a blush from his psychic powerhouse of a mate.

"As for where we are going, we're gonna be staying at my warehouse. All that's left is to finish the last bit of the 'Danger Room' and we'll have everything set. I had the clones build a living space."

"So, we're just getting up and leaving?" asked Phoenix.

"Oh, I'm throwing a little 'moving out' party for us. All that's left is to put up the decorations" replied Naruto, pulling out an ENORMOUS stack of exploding tags.

Chuckling, he muttered "might as well go out with a bang" and scattered the notes all over the apartment, leaving a few for the rest of the building.

Timeskip

"So, just give me a second to go get what I have on Kyuubi and I'll be back down" said Naruto, though unknown to the X-Men it was really a clone taking his place.

"What kind of stuff do you think he has on the big fox?" asked Evan to the group.

"I don't know, but hopefully, it's got more info than the book" replied Scott.

"I still think something's off with him" said Jean, looking up at the apartment building

"Like, come on, he's a nice guy. You're like, blowing this way out of proportion" said Kitty, defending Naruto. However, as soon as she said that, the entire group was blown back by a huge explosion.

Looking up, they saw that the entire apartment was now on fire, and several more explosions were literally taking the building down. People were quickly running through the door and down the fire escapes to get away from the burning building. However, one person the group did not see was Naruto.

As the fire department showed up, the eyes of the X-Men were drawn to the trucks, until Scott looked up higher and saw something that made his blood boil. Standing on the roof of the building across the street, watching the chaos, was the Fox and the dark Jean known as Phoenix.

Catching what Scott was staring at, Kurt teleported the group onto the building where the two were standing. Though Fox looked the same, they could now see a total difference in appearance between Jean and Phoenix, just by what she had on. (She wears what she wears from the movie.)

"Ah… if it isn't the X-Men. You like what I've done to the place?" said Fox, indicating the burning building across the way.

"That was you!?!?!" asked Evan in anger and confusion.

"Technically it was me and about 2000 exploding tags, but yes" came their answer from the super-thief.

Upon hearing this, Evan started firing projectiles at Fox, only for them to stop an inch from his face and seem to evaporate into thin air, courtesy of Phoenix, who stood there smirking, though had the group been noticing, they would have seen the sweat dripping from her brow. However, said group of teens were too busy staring in shock at what the dark telekinetic had managed to do.

"Well, that wasn't very nice" said Fox, while the X-Men could practically feel the smirk underneath his mask. "Put those things away before you poke someone's eye out." Turning to Scott, he said "Perhaps if we are really going to fight, we should go someplace more out of the way, as I doubt a brawl up here would be unnoticed by the public. The choice is yours. We can do it now or later. As nobody knows who's under this mask, showing my abilities in public isn't that big of a deal."

"Name the time and place" replied Rogue, with a glare that threatened to burn right through Fox's head.

"Easy my dear. Know that if I really wanted to, I could kill you in a heartbeat. The same goes for my sexy female companion, so I would watch what you say and how you say things. All I did was blow up a building. And if I'm correct, which I'm pretty sure I am, the only one who actually died, or if he isn't dead soon will be, is that blonde idiot you were with" said Fox, earning a chuckle from Phoenix, but not for the reasons the teen heroes thought.

"As for the time and place, there is oddly enough an old apartment complex on the other side of town scheduled for demolition. I'll be there at 10:00 tonight. The question is… will you?"

With that, Fox and Phoenix disappeared in a swirl of smoke and leaves, leaving the X-Men to their thoughts.

Elsewhere

Two men were walking through the halls of a rather large building, having a rather loud conversation.

"This 'Fox' is becoming too dangerous" said one, "He shows no regard for human life, as he recently showed by his destruction of an apartment complex. He could either be a powerful ally, or a deadly enemy."

"Agreed" said the other, "I believe it's time to go on a fox hunt. And we do have quite the huntress. Send X-23."

Bayville  
10:00 pm

"So, it appears you accepted my invitation" said Naruto, seeing the full team port in, courtesy of Nightcrawler. However, Naruto was surprised to see Professor Xavier with the group.

"You brought a man in a wheelchair as backup? You must be desperate for a win" he laughed out.

"So, you're this mysterious Fox. You act like this is some kind of game, Kyuubi" retorted Xavier.

"So, you know about that. Really, what gave it away? Was it my style, devilish good looks? Or did you just take two seconds out of your day to give my tails a counting?" replied Naruto in mock surprise.

"Anyway, the only reason I really called you here is more for my gain than yours. After all, there's only one person here that could possibly hope to be a match for me in a fight, and all I want is a little challenge. Right here, right now, me vs. Wolverine one-on-one" finished Naruto summoning up four shadow clones.

"Like we're really gonna do anything you say after what you did to Naruto!!!!" shouted Spyke, after the fire department's discovery of dead body that was later confirmed to be the blonde.

"_Blood clones, excellent for faking your own death" _thought Naruto as he said aloud "What makes you think you have any choice?"

With that, the four clones finished a series of hand seals and a strange purple barrier formed, keeping Naruto and Wolverine in and everyone else out.

Deciding to test the barrier, Spyke sent some projectiles at it, only for them to burst into flames on contact and almost seemed to melt. It appeared that Logan was indeed on his own.

"New technique I learned. Hope you don't mind, but I needed a bit of privacy. Can't have those annoying teens or your fellow teachers interfering, can we?" said Fox.

The two stood, silent and motionless for a moment. Then, as if some unseen, unheard signal was given, Logan unsheathed his claws and jumped at Fox, who simply got down on all fours, as if he really were some animal.

As Logan got close, Fox jumped at Logan, colliding with the former Weapon X and used his chakra enhanced claw to literally rip off a chunk of flesh off his abdomen. He then used his tails to grab the already healing mutant and hurled him away, causing him to land just inches from the barrier.

With a growl, Logan managed to stand up and charged Fox, only for him to dodge at the last second, uttering a quite "Olé", succeeding in angering the feral Canadian even more. However, as he gave a bow to the applauding Phoenix, who was watching on the opposite side of the barrier than the X-Men, he was impaled through the back and out the chest by six adamantium claws.

As the claws were retracted, the entire group watched Fox stumble away from Logan, blood staining his mask as he coughed it up. Falling to his knees, Logan saw Fox begin to convulse and start wheezing. However, his satisfaction didn't last long as he realized that his opponent wasn't dying… he was laughing.

Standing up, Fox ripped of the shirt of his outfit, revealing that the holes in his chest were healing at a rate equal to that of Wolverine.

Sticking out his arm, Fox flipped of Logan before giving the universal hand sign of 'Bring it on'. And bring it on, Logan did. To the group of spectators outside the barrier, it appeared like the two were feral animals, fighting over territory, and neither could gain the edge. As soon as an injury was inflicted, it would begin to heal.

As the fighting continued, Xavier gave a slight nod to Shadowcat and Rogue, who nodded back. With that, Shadowcat phased the two into the ground.

Back inside the barrier, both Logan and Fox were in a deadlock, with neither gaining nor giving an edge.

"You know why you won't beat me?" asked Fox. "Because I pride myself in being unpredictable. No matter what happens, I can come up with a plan in a heartbeat."

Smirking, Logan replied "Than maybe it's time to take a page from your book."

That said, Kitty and Rogue rose from the ground, and, reaching out an ungloved hand, Rogue managed to touch fox.

For a split second nothing happened. But then, both of them started screaming in pain. What appeared to be red lightning surged and jumped all over from the point of contact. The barrier soon faded as the Fox clones dispersed. Then, both Fox and Rogue were literally blasted away from each other, Fox colliding with the side of the old building, Rogue landing just where the barrier had been.

Looking between the two, the X-Men saw Fox shakily getting up. Looking at them, then to Rogue, he started swearing profusely.

"Shit!!!!!!! Do you have any idea of what you've DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted.

Suddenly, a red energy seemed to flow from Rogue's unconscious body like water, and actually pushed her off the ground and into a slumped over standing position. The energy then seemed to pour over her and cover her body in a red aura, before the aura took the shape of a fox.

Looking at her, the others could see that her hair was spiked in all directions, and her fingernails had become like claws. As she looked up, the group saw that her teeth had become fang-like and her eyes had turned blood red, with deadly-looking slitted pupils.

Before she could do anything though, Naruto was behind her and gave her a swift knock to the back of the neck, making her lose consciousness again. (Sorry, no One-Tailed Rogue)

"_Uh, Fox… I think we got a problem"_ thought Naruto as the girl he had just knocked out began coughing up blood.

Chapter End

Hey, so the story I'm doing next is the Teen Titans cross, and I'll also be doing something that's not on the poll. I'm gonna put Naruto in an accident that makes him almost exactly like the batman villains. Send a message in your review, these are the three choices.

Mark Hamill's version of the Joker (Justice League, Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, etc…)

Two-Face

Scarecrow (Cross between Batman Begins and TNBA)

Those are your choices

Peace to all my fans

Fan of Fanfics


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Peoples, what's up? Fan of Fanfics is back with the next chapter of his by far most popular story "Uzumaki X." Before we get started however, just a few things that must be said.

Ok, first and foremost, X-23's back story will be mainly the basic crap you get from the like, two episodes of X-Men Evolution she is actually in, but will be expanded on in later chapters. While her name is Laura, I don't even think they give her her actual name in those episodes, but I will check again.

Secondly, I plan on sending Naruto later on a few trips to New York City to have a little fun messing with everyone's Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman. This will be the characters from the series Spectacular Spiderman, so get used to it. If you don't like it, many of the chapters in New York will be mainly side stories, so you don't have to read them, however, some will eventually fall into place later in the story, so skip at your own risk.

Third, I kind of switch between names and codenames easily, calling Logan Logan one minute and calling him Wolverine the next. The same goes with Naruto and Fox and multiple other characters. I am sorry if this is confusing, but it's the way I do things, I try to do it only on a perspective change. The X-Men see Naruto as Fox, which is why I swap his name in fights so often.

Now, on with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, X-Men Evolution, or any other character from the Marvel Universe

"_Uh Fox… I think we've got a problem!"_ thought Naruto. He wasn't long with his thoughts however, as the demonic chakra once again surrounded Rogue, and he had to jump away to avoid the punch from said girl.

"_Damn it Fox, Now is not the time for a nap, help me damn it!"_

"**You don't think I realize that whelp… we have to get rid of the chakra…reabsorb it somehow."**

"_And how exactly do we go about DOING that, smart one?" _thought Naruto as he back flipped to avoid the swipe from Rogue's newly acquired claws, only to be hit with the chakra tail from Rogue's fox cloak.

Slamming into the side of the building, the wall collapsed and toppled onto Naruto. Wolverine, trying to calm down Rogue, was sent flying into Naruto as he removed the wall from himself, causing more bricks to fall on the both of them.

The rest of the X-Men, upon seeing this, went to regroup with Wolverine. As Naruto dusted himself off, Wolverine once again tried to run to Rogue and attempt to calm her, only to be stopped by Jean.

As if to vocalize Jeans actions, Xavier rolled over to Logan and started trying to calm down Logan himself.

"Damn it Chuck, we can't just sit here and do nothing" said Logan.

"I agree" said Xavier, "But if we just keep our distance, the effects should wear off eventually."

"I hate to contradict Baldy here" said Fox, catching the whole group's attention, "But he's wrong on both counts. Keeping our distance won't do any good while the Fox Cloak is flaring."

As if to make his point, the group suddenly heard an animalistic roar from Rogue on the other side of the area. She made a punching motion with her arm and a giant claw made from demonic chakra shot at the group. Jean and Phoenix attempted to form a shield, but as soon as the claw hit the barrier, both psychics were thrown back, unconscious. As another claw came their way, Kurt teleported everyone to safety.

"Anyway, that's the reason why keeping our distance won't work, as for letting the effects wear off, that's not an option either" said Naruto, earning confused looks from everyone, and a glare from Wolverine.

"And why exactly is that, Bub" he said, extending his claws a mere inch from Fox's face.

"Because "Bub", my power is MY power. The effects on her body have already started. This power has been with me since the day of my birth, only I can handle it. She may be able to adapt to the powers of other mutants, but to anyone but me, my chakra is lethal." At this, there was a collective gasp among the X-Men and a growl from Wolverine.

"So how exactly do we fix this" said Scott, not exactly liking working with Fox, but if it would save Rogue, he was all for it.

"_Yeah Fox, how do we fix this" _thought Naruto.

"**I have an Idea, but I have no clue if it will work" **replied Kyuubi

"_Give it to me."_

"**If you can get close enough, you can form a Rasengan with demonic chakra…"**

"_And How is a rasengan gonna help?"_

"**Damn it whelp, let me finish. As I was saying, form the rasengan, but focus the chakra inward. If my theory is correct, it should act like a vacuum when it makes contact with the girl, literally sucking the chakra out of her."**

To the group next to Naruto, it appeared as though he had simply closed his eyes, though they were slightly disturbed when his eyelids started twitching. Opening his eyes, Fox stated simply "I have a plan."

After giving a very vague explanation of what he was attempting to do, everyone, minus Jean and Phoenix, who were still unconscious, went back down from the building they were on, only to find that Rogue was nowhere in sight.

As the group began looking, Logan picked up her scent and they followed it to the side of the building scheduled for demolition. Suddenly, a chakra claw shot from the wall, grabbed both Logan and Naruto, and pulled them through the wall. The group outside heard what sounded like a struggle and suddenly Fox was thrown out the hole in the wall, only to get up and dive back in, a red orb spiraling in his hand. After another series of noises pointing towards a fight going on, Rogue was thrown out of the building, Wolverine trying to keep her down while being careful not to touch her. However, he was soon thrown off back into the wall, only for Fox to lunge at Rogue, red orb in hand.

Fortunately for him, she was too preoccupied with Wolverine to see as he jumped on top of her, knocking her to the ground.

"This may hurt" he said, "but it's for your own good." With that he slammed the orb into her stomach. As he did so, the fox cloak around Rogue receded, seemingly being drawn through the orb into Fox's hand.

As the last of the chakra was absorbed, Rogue once again began coughing up blood.

"_Damn it Fox, all that time training and you couldn't teach me some healing jutsu?" _Naruto practically shouted in his mind.

"**I know one, it should work, but you don't have the time to learn it. Let me take over, and we can save her, and maybe scare the shit out of those around us."**

"Fine, Just heal her damn it!" the group heard Fox say. They then saw Fox shift, as he stood up the group watched as he carried himself differently. Flashing through more of his weird hand motions, the X-Men watched Fox's hands glow an eerie sea-foam green color. Reaching down, he touched Rogues forehead, scaring the crap out of half the X-Men, though their fright turned to wonder as she wasn't absorbing his power this time.

Suddenly, Rogue began thrashing about on the ground, and she began coughing up more blood. Just as Wolverine was about to attack Fox, Rogue became still and she began breathing normally. Sighing, the group looked at Fox and was startled to see his eyes had changed from red to blue, though the pupils were still slitted.

Naruto, looking above the group, Nodded his head and everyone besides himself and Rogue were flung into and pinned to the wall, courtesy of the recently awakened Phoenix, who floated down and took her place at Naruto's side.

"Having her touch me was a very dangerous plan Xavier" said Fox, his eyes taking their usual red color. "When I planted that hypnotic suggestion in your mind I never thought it would impair your judgment that much."

"What are you talking about?" asked Xavier, confused beyond belief.

"Oh, you see, we've met before" replied Fox. "When we did I knew right away that you were a man that would have your students avoid confrontation with me unless there was no choice. So, I placed a fun little suggestion in your mind. You would obsess over me, or more specifically, having your team beat me in a fight."

"That's what I was after, though as I said, the only real challenge in this world is Wolverine as of yet."

Fox suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Xavier, looking him straight in the eye. For a split second, the Professor felt a presence in the back of his mind. However, it was gone as soon as it came.

"I think it would be a good idea to remove that little suggestion before someone gets killed, don't you?" said Fox in a bored, yet cocky tone.

"You mean like you killed our friend, you crazy son of a…" Evan was unable to finish his sentence as a tag was place on his forehead. Though he continued to speak, no sound escaped his mouth.

"Much better" said Naruto, "I was beginning to get a headache."

The captive audience watched as Fox bent over and grabbed Rogue, who was unconscious.

"We'll be taking our leave now. Oh, by the way, Phoenix…" Naruto said while holding up three fingers to the dark psychic.

Barely able to contain her glee, Phoenix sent Xavier flying across the site into another building, followed by her lifting him into the air and slamming him into the ground, after which she did so again, but raised him slightly higher.

Leaning by the still conscious Xavier, Fox whispered, "Just be glad I didn't let her kill you."

With that, Fox and Phoenix left, taking the unconscious Rogue with them.

Logan, angry at everything that transpired let out a roar and began slashing everything he could, while the others collected the still unconscious Jean and the now also unconscious Professor X and left for the mansion.

Timeskip

A figure dressed completely in black arrived on the site; a mere ten minutes after everyone else had left. Looking around at the destruction, the figure found what looked like some sort of clothing, though blood stained and severely torn, it was all they needed.

Removing their mask, the figure was revealed to be a girl, about 14 or 15 years old. She had tanned skin and long brown hair.

Putting the material to her nose, she took in the scent. Stowing the torn cloth in a pocket on her suit and replacing her mask, she took off running, attempting to follow the scent. Two adamantium coated claws extended from her knuckles. X-23 was on the hunt.

Fox's Hideout

Rogue awoke to find herself in the mansion infirmary. Or at least that's what she thought until she realized that both Fox and Phoenix had entered the room. After the fight with Wolverine, she doubted the Professor would even allow them near the institute.

She was suddenly hit by a wave of memories, and while short and few, she at least managed to get a gist of what was going on. As Fox came near, he leaned over by her bed.

"You're lucky to be alive, you know that right?" he said. However, his only reply was a slap across the face.

"That's for makin' everybody think you died, you jerk" said Rogue in an angry tone.

"I probably deserved that" replied Naruto, who took off his mask and rubbed his face. "So I take it you've seen a few of my memories."

"Just who or what are you exactly?" asked Rogue.

"Well, obviously only my more recent memories" said Naruto, a smirk present on his face. "That will all be explained in due time, however, you nearly died tonight, and I think you could use some rest" he said as he got up to leave.

"What are ya gonna do with me?" asked Rogue.

"Well, once you're well rested, you're free to go if that's what you wish, but I would think you'd like to stay" said Naruto, still facing the door.

"Why would you let me leave? And what do you mean I'd probably like to stay?" asked Rogue, confusion evident in her voice.

"In order" said Naruto, "Taking in my chakra has left a few side effects. You are now stronger, faster, more agile, and your senses have been enhanced, though very slightly. You are now by far better suited to survive in the world, and I also don't want to hold you here against your will."

"Than what about her?" asked Rogue, indicating Phoenix.

"You'll find that she is here of her own free will, if not she would have killed me long ago, as I never ordered her not to" said Naruto, causing Phoenix to blush, not going unnoticed by Rogue.

"As for you wanting to stay, the answer is quite simple" said Naruto, while turning to face her. Rogue watched Naruto as he looked her right in the eyes and said, "I can teach you how to control your powers."

Rogues eyes widened in shock as he said this. If it was true, he was what she needed most right now.

"Yes, Rogue, I can teach you something even Xavier can't. You could touch again" said Naruto.

"And how do I know you're not lyin'" replied Rogue, not yet sure she could trust the blonde. Suddenly, he disappeared and reappeared by her bedside.

"Because" he said, "First of all, I know the cause of all mutant powers is chakra, and that can be controlled. Control your chakra, control your power. Besides, if you want proof that chakra control will work, you'll notice…" he said, stroking her cheek with his bare hand, "… That at least I am quite capable of touching you, and vice-versa."

As he got up to leave, Rogue made her decision.

"All right… I'll stay" she said.

"Excellent, now get some sleep, I'll explain the conditions of your stay more tomorrow before school." At this announcement, he earned a groan from Rogue.

"I have to go to school because…?" she asked, obviously annoyed. "Not to mention I don't have any of my things."

"Oh, don't worry, as we speak one of my clones is headed toward the mansion to get them. And don't worry; I've been in there probably five times before with people there, I'm quite capable of grabbing your things without anyone realizing it" replied Naruto.

"As for the reason for you're going to school, it's to learn things, cause if you think I'm going to be teaching you Math or some crap like that, you are sorely mistaken" he said with a smirk. With that, he put an arm around Phoenix's shoulder and the two left, to do what, Rogue had no idea.

Xavier Institute

The whole team was gathered in the infirmary, around a now awake Professor X, explaining what happened after he passed out. Well, the whole team minus Logan, who had gone straight to the Danger Room once entering the mansion, and was currently taking the place apart, venting his frustrations.

The rest of the team couldn't blame him. Evan, Kurt, Scott, and Kitty, were debating going down to help him "redecorate" the place.

"So anyway, he took Rogue with him, and we have absolutely no idea where he hangs out" Evan practically shouted, causing several of the already irate group, including his aunt Ororo, to wish that the tag that made him silent would have been stuck on his head for longer.

"Unfortunately, even if I was able to use Cerebro right now, I doubt we could find her" said Xavier. "Like Magneto, Fox and Phoenix seem to have found a way to remain undetected by Cerebro. And I would be willing to bet, that Rogue has currently dropped off the radar as well."

"For now, we should try to keep an eye out, but no more fighting Fox unless necessary. I think it was proven that only Wolverine can prove a match for him. Now, I know this has been a traumatic day, for all of you, but it is a school night, and you should all get some sleep" finished the Professor, hoping to get some sleep himself. He just felt as if his head had been cleared, probably the after effects of Fox removing that suggestion. However, that gave Xavier an idea.

Fox's Hideout

"Hey Fox!" came the voice of Forge from over his com. system, "It looks like someone's here that isn't supposed to be."

Turning to the sleeping form of Phoenix, he kissed her forehead, threw on his clothes, and shunshinned down to Forge's workplace.

"What do we got?" asked Naruto, making Forge jump.

"Dang that is awesome" he said, "But stop popping in behind me. You nearly gave me a heart attack" said the Native-American genius, breathing heavily.

"Anyway, "What we've got" is an intruder. Security picked 'em up. What's interesting is that whoever it is has some very interesting genetics, not entirely, but nearly identical to that Wolverine guy" finished Forge, bringing up some video on screen.

What they saw was a figure, dressed completely in black, combat gear if Naruto had to guess, and a strange face mask with goggles with red lenses. The video showed the figure taking off their helmet to reveal the face of a young girl with tan skin and long brown hair. As the two watched the video, the girl appeared to sniff the air. As she did, two metal coated claws slid from her knuckles. _ "Probably the same kind that covers Wolverine's claws…and bones for that matter."_

Whistling, Naruto said "Yep, she is definitely related to Logan somehow. But I'm being rude. I had better go give our guest a warm welcome" he said, watching her cut a hole through a wall, "Before she rips my nice new home to shreds" he finished. And in a flash, he was off to meet the interesting new guest.

With X-23

X-23 had managed to follow a light scent to an old abandoned warehouse. It took her a while as the scent was so feint, but it had brought her here, where the scent was all over the place. Following the scent to the strongest location, she grabbed a chain off the ground and pulled, revealing a secret staircase.

Walking down, she came to an elevator, that when she neared it, seemed to run a scan of her body, along with a retinal scan. When she failed to pass either, she heard a hiss, as locks engaged on the elevator. Extending her claws, she sliced through the door and jumped down the elevator shaft.

Using her claws on the shaft walls to slow her fall, she eventually reached the bottom. Clawing the top of the elevator, she entered, and exited soon after by cutting a rather large hole through the elevator doors at the bottom.

Walking out into a hallway, she heard a voice over the intercom. "Hey Fox! It looks like someone's here that isn't supposed to be."

Running down the hallway, she took of her mask and began sniffing to pick up the scent, but it seemed to be all over the place. She knew she shouldn't stay in one place to long however, as she had seen multiple security cameras and her target already knew she was here.

Using her claws, she sliced open a hole in the wall and ran through.

With Naruto

Feeling her out like he had learned from Kyuubi, Naruto locked on to her location and shunshinned right above her onto the ceiling. As he looked at her, he had to admit she was quite beautiful. X-23 suddenly stopped. Sniffing, she turned and launched a strange disk. Turning, she watched as her target was shocked severely by the disk, causing him to fall and hit the ground. However, as he did so, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"That looked like it may have hurt." Turning around, X-23 saw her target, leaning against the wall. Launching another disk at him, he dodged and before she could react, a strong punch sent her flying into the wall of the narrow hallway.

As he walked to her, she through another disk at him, only for him to sway it away.

"Trust me Miss. I don't think you're gonna take me down with just those alone, so let's just…" He couldn't finish however, as she sent four claws into his chest. Retracting her claws, she turned and swept him off his feet. Twisting herself, she slammed a foot, claw extended, into his stomach.

She began to get up, but then, so did Fox.

"Well, that wasn't very nice" he said, before picking her up and before she could react, he shunshinned into his newly finished Danger Room.

Putting her down, Naruto punched her back, before performing a jump 360° roundhouse kick to her head, sending her flying into the wall, where several mechanical claws grabbed her and restrained her.

"Now then" he said, "Let's see exactly who you are." With that, he looked her straight in the eye and dove into her mind, or more specifically, her memories.

He watched as she was ignored by others even as a child, how she was both trained and beaten to have the emotions knocked out of her, he saw how other children who lived happy lives with family ignited a rage in her so powerful, it nearly beat out his own at seeing her forcibly having the adamantium grafted to her bones and claws. The bastards couldn't even give her a name.

Pulling out of her mind, he watched as the girl, he now knew was codenamed X-23, cry, as she too had just relived each memory he had looked at, and in her eyes, he knew that even without the same back-story, he and she, along with Rogue and Phoenix, were all remarkably similar.

Looking at the girl, he said, "I want to show you something, if you will let me." X-23 gave no response.

Thinking for a second, Naruto said "You need a name." This got her attention. "Everyone needs an actual name. I've seen your life, and while they may not see you as one, you are just as human as everyone else. Those bastards didn't give you one. They attempted to objectify you, make you as little human as possible."

Thinking for a minute, Naruto came to a decision and announced "Laura… I think Laura sounds like a good name. What do you think?"

X-23 looked at him, confused. He treated her like she was a person. Someone that was worth something more than just being a weapon.

As she watched him, he sat down cross-legged on the floor, as if so eager for a response that he couldn't even stand. Though the tears continued to fall, X-23 began to do something she really couldn't even remember ever doing. She was laughing. Laughing at the antics of the man she was sent to kill.

Naruto looked at her, silently laughing with her, as she nodded and actually spoke to him.

"Yes, Laura sounds like a…a good name… I like it" she said, unsure of the words that had were coming out of her mouth.

"Wonderful, Laura it is" exclaimed Naruto, jumping to his feet. "Now, I would still like to show you something, if you want to see it."

The newly named Laura nodded her head and Naruto once again made eye contact. She blinked and in that moment, she opened her eyes and they were standing on a dirt path between buildings with several Kanji adorning them. She realized they were in an alley, but where, she couldn't say. Suddenly, a young blonde child with whisker shaped marks on his cheeks, no older than four, rushed into the alley and hid behind a dumpster.

Watching, Laura saw a large mob of people enter the alley with torches and a large assortment of homemade weapons. Reaching behind one of the dumpsters, a large, round man pulled the screaming blonde boy from behind the dumpster.

Lifting the boy by the ankle, the man prepared to hit him with a wooden club. Seeing this, Laura jumped in and slashed at the man holding the boy, only to find that she went right through him.

Turning to Naruto, she asked "What is this?"

"A memory…My memory" said Fox, removing his mask to reveal blonde hair, whisker marked cheeks, and a sad smile. Turning back to the memory, Laura watched as the young Naruto was beaten mercilessly by the mob. Suddenly, the image shifted and she watched numerous occasions of the same event.

And in moments it was over, Laura not even beginning to comprehend what she saw or why she saw it.

"Why would you show me that?" she asked, dropping to her knees.

Naruto got down on the floor next to her and replied "So you could see for yourself that while I may not know "Exactly" what you went through, we are very much the same."

Once again crying, Laura felt Naruto pull her into a warm embrace.

"You don't have to be alone anymore Laura" he said. "You can stay here, with us, a rag-tag family, but a family none the less. And most importantly, and I want you to listen to me Laura. I give you my word that the people that did this to you, HYDRA, will be held accountable, and if you wish, I will personally hunt down everyone in HYDRA that has wronged you, and will destroy them. And I never go back on my word."

The two sat there, Naruto holding Laura, as she cried herself to sleep.

Chapter End

So, what do ya'll think.

Review Please.

P.S. Before updating my more "recent" stories, I'm going to update my original three. Next will be a new Blood King chapter, followed by Ninja in the Galaxy Far Far Away. So expect those soon.

Peace to all my Fans.

Fan of Fanfics


	6. Chapter 6

What's up peoples? Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy. That reminds me, if you're gonna review, I've said how many times that you need to tell me what you like or don't like. "Update soon" is not a review, it is a request.

Btw, any of you that have not read Naruto, the Fox or Going Digital, I'm gonna post this note again: Before we get started, I just want to say I currently have seven stories. I would like to make it an even eight, so I have made a poll on my profile with ten different choices to choose from. If you want a description, you'll have to ask me, cause all I put was the Title/Crossover Type and the pairing. I did this so you would actually vote on my poll. It's irritating listing the options and then having people send their choices in reviews, cause I don't know if you did just that, or that AND the poll. Anyway, just vote.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X-Men Evolution or Any other marvel show or character.

After finding a room for Laura to sleep in, Naruto snuck back down to Forge's work station, once again scaring the mutant genius out of his wits. He couldn't help himself, it was in his nature. Besides, he was awake, so he may as well check out how his latest endeavor, Project Exodus, was coming along. Basically, it was supposed to be a tunnel through space and time back to his own world. It had originally been planned out that he was going to use it to go home, but he had something far better in mind as a form of revenge for the things he had been put through in his youth.

Unfortunately, that left a major hole in his new plan, one that he was trying to fix. That was the inevitable task of getting back to this world. Fortunately, Forge had the answer. Unfortunately, he didn't have the equipment.

"The only place that currently has what we're looking for" said Forge, staring at the many computer screens placed in front of him, "Is the Oscorp Research and Development division in New York City." Naruto stood behind him, reading off the information pulled up on the building. Even for Naruto's standards, security was going to be tight.

"Oh goody, I get to pretty much go through a death trap. Yippy for me" said Naruto, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Look at it this way" replied Forge. "You may find some recruits for your cause." At this declaration, several images flashed on the monitor of several super-powered criminals that inhabited the Big Apple, each one making Naruto's smirk just a bit larger. Oh yes, they would do well for his plans.

Giving a slight nod to his resident genius, Naruto slipped a roll of thousand dollar bills onto Forge's work table and shunshinned back to the room he and Phoenix shared. As soon as he appeared however, he realized that he must have left his mate alone a little too long, as from behind he was tackled onto the bed, leaving the two completely tangled in the sheets, their tongues wrestling for dominance.

Rogue was conflicted. She wasn't really chummy with the others at the institute, but she still considered them her friends. If she had to go to school tomorrow, that would mean that she would have to see them, and more than likely she would have to answer their questions about Naruto, and where this place was. And even if she didn't answer, she was fairly certain that Jean would just enter her mind anyway and find the information.

She didn't know what to do. She had the choice to leave, but she didn't. And every time she told herself she was just staying so she could learn to control her powers, something inside herself told her it wasn't true, that some part of her wanted to stay even if she couldn't learn control. And those conflicting messages in her head were leaving her angrier and angrier.

Unable to sleep, she rose from her bed and decided to explore the facility she found herself in. After leaving the infirmary, she gasped at what she saw. Aside from the fact that there were no windows lining the halls, the place looked exactly the same as the institute, down to the slightest detail. In fact, had she not noticed there were no windows, she would have once again thought she was in the X-mansion.

Continuing to explore, she soon found herself growing hungry, and subconsciously headed toward where the kitchen of the institute would be. Sure enough, a fully stocked kitchen, once again identical to the mansion, was exactly where it should be. After raiding the fridge, Rogue managed to throw together a rather large sandwich and began chowing down. As she continued to eat however, she got the distinct feeling that she was being watched.

Turning around, she saw a girl around her age, maybe a bit younger, standing in the doorway. Rogue noticed something though; something that she never would have noticed before yet somehow was able to now. Like her, though she didn't show it outright, Rogue could sense this girl was troubled about something. What it was, she couldn't say, but something was up. The girl walked into the kitchen and like Rogue fixed herself something to eat. As she sat down, Rogue's suspicions were confirmed, as the girl's eyes were red, almost as if she had been crying.

"Name's Rogue, what's yours?" she asked, trying to make conversation with the girl that hadn't spoken a single word since entering the kitchen. The girl just looked at her, as if unsure of the answer to that simple question.

"X-I mean, Laura…my name is Laura" said the girl, a slight quiver in her voice, as if she wasn't used to her own name, which unbeknownst to Rogue, was exactly the case.

Getting up from her seat, Rogue fished around in the refrigerator and grabbed two sodas; one for herself and one for Laura, who took it cautiously, but upon drinking it seemed to perk up slightly. Laura had never actually drunk soda before. Normally, she just ate and drank what she was given or what she could scrounge around during survival trainings in the forest.

"So Laura, what's your story? How did you end up here?" asked Rogue, curiosity getting the better of her. She had several of Naruto's more recent memories, yet she had no idea who this girl was, meaning she had to have gotten here around the same time she herself did.

"I was sent here by an organization called HYDRA to kill Fox. But then he ended up looking into my mind and let me look into his. He told me that if I wanted I could stay here and be a part of his group" replied Laura, trying to give as little information as possible. He had managed to break the dam holding back her emotions, and now she was confused. Being angry, depressed, excited, embarrassed and strangely relieved all at once would do that to a person. But she was happy. He treated her like a person, something that never happened in HYDRA. To them, she was merely their weapon, their tool.

"What about you?" asked Laura, now she herself curious as she hadn't heard Fox had accomplices. Then again, the file on him hadn't said much to begin with.

"I'm a mutant. The reason I go by Rogue is because of my power. When I make physical, skin-to-skin contact with someone, I drain their life-force. When I do, I get their memories, take on their personality traits, and in the case of other's with powers I gain those too. It doesn't last long though, but if I hold contact for too long I could kill the person."

"After I touched Fox, I blacked out and woke up in the infirmary in this place. I was told that I almost died and that his power had increased my physical abilities. After that, he gave me the choice of leaving or staying. As you can see, I chose to stay."

"Why?" asked Laura, though she thought she might already know the answer.

"At first it was cause he said he could teach me control, but honestly, I don't really…know" replied Rogue.

"Anyway" she said, "You a mutant? I would guess so since this HYDRA place sent you to take on Fox. Of course, if what he said was true, only Wolverine provides a challenge for him."

Upon hearing Wolverine, Laura nearly began choking on her food. She recognized that name. It was the codename of the original Weapon X, the one she had been cloned from. He was here in the area, right under her nose and she didn't know it. She clenched her fists as her two pairs adamantium claws slid out of each hand. It was his fault. His fault that she was created. His fault that she had endure all that she did.

Rogue watched Laura's face take on a dark, angry look as claws eerily reminiscent of Logan's slid from her knuckles. She wondered if maybe this girl was related to Logan somehow, but realized that that shouldn't be possible. Mutations were random, they didn't pass genetically. Even if she were a relative of his, it should be impossible, or highly improbable at least, that they have the same powers, let alone metal claws. Her thoughts were interrupted however when another voice was heard from the doorway.

"Didn't Naruto tell you to get some rest?" Turning, both girls saw Phoenix walk into the room. At least they thought she was walking until they noticed she was actually levitating and floating throughout the room, using her powers to assemble a midnight snack for herself. The two also noticed that her hair was severely messed up, her robe looked as if it had been lazily thrown on or someone had tried to take it off, and from what they could see of her face under her hair, she just had this dumb smirk plastered on her face.

"And you must be Laura. Fox told me about you. If you need anything just ask either of us" she finished, taking her snack and preparing to leave the kitchen.

"Wait, Phoenix, I want to ask you something" said Rogue, stopping the dark telekinetic. Phoenix merely floated back over to the table and sat down.

"Ask away" she said in a bored tone.

"What exactly are you to Naruto. He said that you haven't killed him yet even though he didn't "order" you not to. The professor said you were just pure instinct and impulse given personality through Jean's powers, so why haven't you killed him?" Phoenix nearly fell out of the chair at this. Rogue was more observant than she appeared.

"Well" she said, "Let's just say in terms of actual relationship I'm more than a girlfriend, but less than an actual wife. I could kill him if I wanted to, but I really don't want to. As for why I couldn't kill him if he ordered me not to, is because of this." She turned for both girls to see and lifted her hair out of the way, revealing her neck which had what looked like a tattoo made up of kanji and many intricate designs.

"This is a control seal" continued Phoenix. "It still lets me keep my emotions, my free will, but it will hurt me if I disobey a direct order. Suggestions don't count, just a direct order. Back when we were living in his apartment, he ordered me to stay inside during the day while he was in school. I decided to test it out and just thinking about leaving made me feel sick. Taking a step out of the door, I began throwing up uncontrollably until I went back inside. If I do go against his orders, the seal ravages my body until the point of death. Fortunately, he's very lax when it comes to ordering me around. In fact, that whole, "Stay inside" thing was the _only_ thing he ever actually ordered me to do. The rest of the time it's pretty much do whatever you want as long as it doesn't draw too much attention to yourself."

The two other girls were just staring in awe. Both were glad that they didn't have those on, and both were hoping they wouldn't have them put on.

"So you said more than a girlfriend, less than a wife. What exactly do you mean?" asked Laura.

"Well" said Phoenix, "Do any of you know what the term "mate" means when it comes to animals?"

Rogue just raised an eyebrow before several unwanted memories between Naruto and Phoenix flashed through her mind, this time making her nearly fall out of the chair, much to Phoenix's amusement. Laura knew right away what she meant by the question, but she found herself feeling depressed for some reason.

"Yeah, so anyway, I'm Naruto's mate" said Phoenix. "You know, he is actually required to have more than one, so if either of you ever want to join the festivities some night, feel free to come on up" said Phoenix in as sexy a voice as she could put on, before laughing and leaving the room, her sandwich floating after her, leaving both girls to actually fall out of their chairs.

The next morning

Both girls found themselves waking up from a knock at the door. Waking up, Rogue found herself in a room that looked eerily similar to the room she shared with Kitty. Instead of Kitty however, she noticed Laura sleeping in the other bed. For the life of her she couldn't remember how she had come to be in this room, and by the looks of it, Laura was a little on the confused side also.

Turning to the dresser, she realized all of her stuff lay on top of it, with the exception of her clothes, which were in a bag next to it. She suddenly turned beet red from the thought of Naruto, or his clone at least, going through her underwear drawer. Speaking of Naruto, she realized he was right outside the door. She couldn't see him, but it was like she could feel that he was there. Sure enough, the door opened and in walked Naruto in a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt, a necklace with a green crystal adorning his neck.

"If you ladies aren't still full from your fridge raid last night, breakfast is ready" he said before turning and walking out of the room. Both Laura and Rogue looked at each other before quietly getting up and heading back down to the dining area to find Naruto, Phoenix, and another guy around their age, one that looked familiar to Rogue but she couldn't seem to place where she had seen him before.

Looking at the table, the two saw it was covered with stacks of pancakes, plates of sausages, cartons of milk and orange juice, some donuts, toast and jam, and a variety of fruit.

"Dig in, we've got plenty" said Naruto between bites. Both girls once more looked at each other before Rogue shrugged and began filling a plate, Laura following suit shortly afterward. As they continued to eat, Naruto decided to explain how things were going to work with the group. Rogue would be going to school as usual. Laura was asked if she wished to attend school anyway, as a way to get out and meet people. It would also be beneficial for Rogue to have someone to make the X-men or Mystique's Brotherhood back off in their questions. Laura hesitantly agreed, not sure if she would fit in, but a look from Naruto put her mind at ease.

After school and on Saturdays, Naruto would be training all three of the girls how to utilize and control their chakra, an announcement that still caused confused looks from Rogue and Laura, who weren't as familiar with the concept of chakra as Phoenix had become in her limited time with the blonde. The rest of their time would be free time to do whatever they pleased.

After breakfast, Naruto had Phoenix and Forge show Laura a bit more of the underground base, while Naruto gave Rogue a ride to school. Bringing her to an area that looked like some sort of hanger, he threw her a motorcycle helmet as he and she jumped onto his custom chopper and headed up a ramp. After what seemed like ten minutes they neared the top and Naruto flipped a switch on his helmet, causing a door to slide open and they shot up into the air inside of a multi-level parking ramp, and headed off to the school.

"What if Jean tries to read my mind!" shouted Rogue over the roar of the chopper.

"Don't worry about that!" shouted Naruto back at her. Last night, during his talk with the girl, he had set up a mental barrier in her mind, something he didn't even know he could do until recently. When she, Laura, and Phoenix had their little chat in the kitchen, the telepath built them up to the point they matched her own. Not enough to match his, but enough so not even Xavier could get in her mind if he used Cerebro.

"It's all been taken care of! Oh, by the way, meet us in the food court at the mall after school!" he finished as they arrived at the school, the X-men just pulling up as well. They watched with their mouths agape as Rogue remover her helmet and gave it back to the guy on the motorcycle, the helmet disappearing in a cloud of smoke once he took hold of it. Rogue thanked him and waved as he rode off back to his hideout.

"Rogue, it's you, what happened? Are you alright?" said Even, the group catching up to Rogue as she began heading to class.

"None of your business, Porcupine" replied Rogue. Sure they were her friends, but she wasn't about to betray Naruto's trust now.

"Whoa, take it easy Rogue, we were just worried about you" said Jean. Trying to get into Rogue's mind, she found she now had considerable mental barriers of her own.

"Like, yeah, we just wanted to know if you were ok, you don't have to be so harsh" said Kitty defensively.

"If you guys haven't noticed, I'm fine, I can take care of myself" said Rogue, an unnatural anger seemingly burning inside of her. As she turned to walk away, she was stopped by Scott who put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rogue, it's ok, just tell us what happened. Where did Fox take you?" That was the final straw. Grabbing Scott by the wrist, Rogue ripped his hand from her shoulder.

"Hands off, _Summers_!" said Rogue in a harsh whisper, barely containing the animosity she was feeling at the moment. Squeezing ever so slightly, even she was shocked back to normal by the sickening crunch that indicated she had broken his wrist, causing him to cry out in pain. It was then that the words of Naruto from the night before returned to her.

_"Taking in my chakra has left a few side effects. You are now stronger, faster, more agile, and your senses have been enhanced, though very slightly. You are now by far better suited to survive in the world."_

All she could do was stare at her own gloved hands, wondering just how much stronger she was. Turning, she quickly ran away, the group just staring after her, unable to fully comprehend what had just happened. Running into the bathroom, she quickly locked herself in one of the stalls to attempt to calm down. Deciding to test her strength, she lightly punched the brick wall, causing several spider-web cracks to appear and breaking a few chips of brick fro the wall. Her hand was perfectly fine however; she couldn't even tell she had hit a wall. And as lightly as she had hit it, she guessed that if she wanted to she could probably punch all the way through it.

Leaning against the wall, she began breathing deeply, attempting to get herself together. Regardless of this, she still had school. Exiting the bathroom, she checked both ways to make sure she wasn't seen by the X-men before heading off to her first period class.

Timeskip

Naruto, Phoenix, and Laura sat at one of the tables in the food court, waiting for Rogue to come and meet them. Of course, nobody recognized them. Naruto simply shifted his form into that of Sasuke, Phoenix was using a basic transformation jutsu Naruto had taught her earlier in the week for times that they would be out in public, and nobody knew Laura, so she didn't need a disguise, just some new clothing.

When Rogue finally showed up, the group noticed she was in a bit of a rush, and she seemed confused. When she was hailed over, she didn't recognize them until she notice Laura with them. When she got to the table, she sat down gently, as if she were afraid she may break the table. Which was indeed the case, as Rogue wasn't used to her new strength yet. She had almost shattered the lockers at the school when she slammed hers. She just got so angry with the X-men pestering her all day. And worst yet, she had sent Scott home with a broken wrist, meaning the teachers at the institute knew. And now they had followed her to the mall.

As Naruto saw the X-men walking toward them, he sighed and stood up, getting between his group and the X-men, all of whom were present aside from Scott and Xavier. Logan just stared at him, glaring for all he was worth as though Naruto might burst into flames from it. The other X-men didn't look to happy either. What pissed Logan off even worse is that there was no way they could fight in such a public place, so it was words only for now.

"Well, Logan, you look well. Glad to see our little fight yesterday didn't affect your mood today" said Naruto, almost causing the feral man to lose control of himself.

Grabbing Naruto by the shirt collar, he hoisted him to eye level and growled before Ororo stepped in to settle him down, but she too wore a look of anger towards Naruto.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what did I do to get you all so worked up?" asked Naruto sarcastically, smirk still adorning his, or Sasuke's, face.

"Alright Bub, I don't know what you did to Rogue, but you had better UN-do it right now" said Logan, grip tightening on Naruto's shirt as his adamantium claws slipped out just enough to poke Naruto's throat, but not enough to be seen by the entire mall.

"Oh, she's staying with me quite willingly. I gave her the choice to either leave and go home with you, or stay with me and actually learn something. You'll find that teaching her to control her powers is a powerful bargaining chip" replied Naruto, chuckling at the shocked look on the faces of all those present.

"Oh, by the way, I haven't made all the introductions yet" he said indicating Laura, causing all eyes on her. "Laura, this is Logan, Logan meet Laura…or should I say Laura, this is Logan. Logan…meet your clone." All eyes widened at this as Laura quickly and discreetly extended her own claws. Logan looked on at Laura in astonishment, and he noticed that the girl looked back at him with an expression of hatred. As Laura retracted her claws, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

Pulling out a credit card, he handed it to the three girls. "Go nut's you three, there's no limit." At this, Phoenix just got up and walked sexily over to her mate to take the card. Upon taking it however, she made sure her counterpart was watching as she pulled him in and the two once again began of battle of the tongues, making Jean sick just looking at it, and causing all the X-men to stare at the two in shock.

"Try to stay out of trouble" said Naruto as the two finally pulled out for air.

"No promises" replied Phoenix, before kissing his cheek, grabbing the other two girls and walking off.

Chapter End.

So, what do you think, a little longer than usual. Starting next chapter Naruto and Phoenix will be spending a while in New York City as promised. Anyway, please vote so I can get an accurate poll.

Peace to all my fans

Fan of Fanfics


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I tried, but even with my promise, you apparently many (not all) of you think this is all about reviews. No. While they are a part of it, the only thing that pisses me off is the ones that say UPDATE SOON. That is not a review people.

Review - 8 dictionary results

**re·view**_**–noun **_

a critical article or report, as in a periodical, on a book, play, recital, or the like; critique; evaluation.

the process of going over a subject again in study or recitation in order to fix it in the memory or summarize the facts.

an exercise designed or intended for study of this kind.

a general survey of something, esp. in words; a report or account of something.

an inspection or examination by viewing, esp. a formal inspection of any military or naval force, parade, or the like.

a periodical publication containing articles on current events or affairs, books, art, etc.: _a literary review. _

a judicial reexamination, as by a higher court, of the decision or proceedings in a case.

a second or repeated view of something.

a viewing of the past; contemplation or consideration of past events, circumstances, or facts.

_Bridge _. a recapitulation of the bids made by all players.

_Theater _. revue.

–_**verb (used with object) **_

to go over (lessons, studies, work, etc.) in review.

to view, look at, or look over again.

to inspect, esp. formally or officially: _to review the troops. _

to survey mentally; take a survey of: _to review the situation. _

to discuss (a book, play, etc.) in a critical review; write a critical report upon.

to look back upon; view retrospectively.

to present a survey of in speech or writing.

_Law _. to reexamine judicially: _a decision to review the case. _

_Bridge _. to repeat and summarize (all bids made by the players).

–_**verb (used without object) **_

to write reviews; review books, movies, etc., as for a newspaper or periodical: _He reviews for some small-town newspaper. _

Use **Review** in a Sentence

See images of **Review**

Search **Review** on the Web

—_**Synonyms **_  
1. Review, criticism imply careful examination of something, formulation of a judgment, and statement of the judgment, usually in written form. A review is a survey over a whole subject or division of it, or esp. an article making a critical reconsideration and summary of something written: _a review of the latest book on Chaucer. _A criticism is a judgment, usually in an article, either favorable or unfavorable or both: _a criticism of a proposed plan. _The words are interchanged when referring to motion pictures or theater, but review implies a somewhat less formal approach than criticism in referring to literary works: _movie reviews; play reviews; book reviews. _8. reconsideration, reexamination. 16. criticize.

That. That is the dictionary definition of review ladies and gentlemen. Notice the use of words like critical, and careful examination. Nowhere does it mention a demand for more. I don't really care if people like my stories or not. But when I get a review, I want to hear your actual thoughts.

Anyway, there is a chapter here, and I hope you enjoy, because after reading all the reviews, I have made a decision. Once this chapter is published, Effective Immediately, Fan of Fanfics is taking a very long, possibly indefinite vacation. Maybe once more people actually gain some higher brain function and realize that it's not about the reviews, and realize the real reason I posted my warning, I'll come back to writing. Several of you already do know, and you know who you are. I know I may piss people off, but there's one problem…what was it…oh that's right. I DON'T CARE. Several of you do know what this is about, and I apologize to you for this, but I will not just continue to right under these conditions. I WILL NOT BE IGNORED.

Now then, you want a chapter, you've got one. Once you reach the end, I have one last sign off message before I take my leave, so I suggest you all read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X-Men Evolution

Once the girls had left, Naruto once more smirked at the group, many of who were still slightly in shock at what had transpired. Not only did he just have a massive make-out session with Jean's evil counterpart, he was also in the company of a Logan clone, and he apparently knew how to teach Rogue to control her powers. It was a little much to process, even for the teachers. They were all snapped out of their specific thoughts by the voice of the one who had turned their lives upside down.

"You know, you kids are welcome to go with them. If you don't mind, I'd prefer to have this discussion with the adults only" said Naruto, never taking his gave away from Logan and Ororo. Logan just gave a nod to the students and they went after the three girls, though not before each one sent a death glare at Naruto, though Kitty was having a bit of trouble, as she apparently liked his Sasuke form more than his normal one.

Once they were all out of ear shot, Naruto indicated for the two to sit, which Ororo did, Logan preferring to stand.

"Now then, down to business. Rogue will be staying with me and learning to control her powers, something she couldn't learn at the institute. She is staying with me of her own free will and she is well aware that she may leave at any time. I know you have files on all the students, so you can add this to yours." Fox made a few hand signs and a folder appeared in a puff of smoke. Passing it to Ororo, he continued.

"We were extremely lucky. She could have died from my power, and it was partially my fault for messing with Xavier's mind."

"Which reminds me. How did you get in Chuck's mind anyway without him sensing anything?" asked Logan.

"You'll find my mental abilities surpass even his, though eye contact must be made. The eyes are the windows into the soul, after all. Anyways, Rogue now possesses incredible strength, increased agility, and she also possesses a slight healing factor, and higher senses, though nowhere near the level of my own or Logan's. If you want, I'll send you a full, more detailed file once we discover all the abilities she has obtained. You will note however, that as far as I know, these changes are permanent."

"Now, onto the moment that I know Logan is waiting for, the matter of Laura." At this, Logan's eyes narrowed. "You see, she was created using remnant DNA samples of yours from the original Weapon X program." Logan now went wide eyed and his claws extended slightly, though he regained control before he was caught.

"Anyway, she has all of Logan's abilities, as well as the adamantium grafted to her bones, though in a way that appears not to inhibit her ability to grow. She was trained since she could walk to be able to fight like a demon, and she was beaten, trained, and ignored so as to remove all traces of emotion from the girl. The group that did this, called HYDRA, sent her to kill me. As you can see, they failed miserably. However, I offered Laura the chance to stay with me and she accepted. There is a problem however."

"And what problem would that be?" asked Ororo, her eyes having become like ice upon hearing Laura's story.

"When she found out about Logan, it appears that she blamed him for her predicament and is looking to kill him. And with her adamantium claws, she may be the only one aside from me and that helmet-headed freak Magna-something that can."

"Magneto? You had contact with him?" said Logan, finally sitting down.

"More like he had contact with me. When I refused to work for his cause, he tried to ruff me up a bit. I fought back, he sent a metal pipe through my chest, and I sent a wooden spike through his. Personally I didn't think it would pierce his armor, but it did. Anyway, I'm getting way off topic. The point is, I promised Laura I would hunt down and kill every member of HYDRA I could find that was in some part responsible for her torture."

"And you're telling us this why? And why would you give us a record on Rogue's new abilities" asked Ororo warily, confused by the boy's actions.

Fox merely sighed. "Look, I'm not in it for world domination. I'm not in it because I'm evil. I'm merely looking out for number one, and those in the innermost circles of my heart and mind. There may come a time when I need your help, and I'm merely…stocking up on favors. As for telling you my plans for HYDRA, it's because I figure Logan might want to come with me." This got a raised eyebrow from the feral Canadian.

"And why would I be interested in your fight?" he asked, though it was more like a growl.

"Because, I had my resident genius hack into HYDRA already. Apparently several members were once part of the Weapon X program as well, and you may be able to get some more straight answers. Anyway, Phoenix and I are going out of town for a little while, and Laura has been enrolled at Bayville high. All I ask until we return is that the students know their place, because if I find out that they both have been harassed with questions or other remarks, I will take action of my own" finished Naruto darkly.

With the shopping group.

The X-Men eventually caught up with the three girls and while they walked with them, they tried to at least keep a little distance. They had no idea what Laura could do, and they had fought Phoenix on several occasions. They had also seen what Rogue was now capable of. They thought she was bad when she was angry before, now she could break them in half.

Of the X-Men though, one mind, specifically a telepathic mind, was curious, and was desperately looking for some answers to everything. And so, Jean did the unthinkable. She started up a conversation with Phoenix.

"So, what exactly is _our _relationship? You were a part of me once, right" she asked, only getting a chuckle in response.

"Well, for all intents and purposes, let's just say I'm kind of an evil twin? One who is by far better looking" Phoenix chuckled once more at the look on both Jean's and Kitty's faces.

"Like, before you dyed your hair, you looked totally the same. How are you better looking?" asked Kitty.

"First off, I didn't dye my hair. This is just a little trick I learned from Fox to change my appearance so I wouldn't be mistaken for the real Jean. As for being better looking, I caught Fox's eye, didn't I? And trust me when I say, he could have any girl he wanted, as many as he wanted."

This got a blush from Rogue, who had remembered Phoenix's words from the night before. Fortunately, it went unnoticed by the group.

They entered one of the larger stores in the mall and fanned out, with orders from Jean's self proclaimed sexier evil twin to meet at the checkout because she was the only one with the credit card. She then turned to Kitty and told her to find Laura some clothes, to which Kitty eagerly agreed and sent a cold shiver down Laura's spine as she was dragged off to get some more normal looking clothes. That once more left Jean and Phoenix alone as the two also shopped for clothes.

This produced an odd effect however. Phoenix already contained most of Jean's memories. However, for some reason, Jean started having flashes of Phoenix's memories from her time with her own body. As if that wasn't weird enough, she began to hear Phoenix's thoughts even with the incredible barriers that the dark telepath had put around them. Phoenix also found that she two was hearing Jean's thoughts without trying. Eventually, she used all the focus she could muster to set up a barrier between the two. Just in time it would seem, as she couldn't afford to think anything else of Naruto while her counterpart was around.

Eventually, they all met back at the checkout. Kurt and Evan had each gotten some new video-games, Evan also getting a new skateboard and gear. Kitty and Laura returned. Kitty had managed to get Laura ten new outfits. She had also gotten almost twenty-five for herself. Jean and Phoenix had each gotten three new outfits, and Rogue only bought a new pair of gloves, and some more make-up. They eventually headed out back to the food court to find Fox and Ororo actually having a pleasant conversation, Logan listening in as well. Deciding not to interrupt them, they each went around, gathering a smorgasbord of foods and drinks and settled at some tables a ways away. Once they began eating, Phoenix excused herself and went to somewhere, to where, only she knew. Even Fox, who could see them, looked puzzled at his mate's behavior.

She eventually came back with a new purse. However, the way she was clutching it made everybody believe there was something inside it. She sat down, and Kitty opened her mouth to ask, but one look from Phoenix, her hair flying wildly around before settling, forced the girl to keep silent. The group made some small talk, though the X-Men didn't dare look over at the opposing side. Although they seemed perfectly fine and nice, Phoenix had made it clear that they might still be enemies, if of course Xavier was stupid enough to challenge her mate again.

Fox suddenly laughed, and even shook hands with Ororo, just getting a nod from Logan, before walking over to the mixed group of the X-Men and his mate and two students. "Ladies, I believe it's time to go. Phoenix and I are leaving tonight and it would be nice if we could get some rest."

He got nothing but glares from the X-Men and drool from Kitty, which Phoenix used her power to shove right back into Kitty's mouth, making the girl nearly choke.

"Where are you going?" asked Jean. She may have been feeling incredible hate for the boy right now, but her curiosity always got the better of her.

"Somewhere" was her only reply. "And I expect you to treat Rogue as you would normally, as well as make Laura feel welcome. After all, she'll be going to school with you."

With that, he glanced around, grabbed hold of the girls and their things and in a swirl of wind and a few leaves they had vanished.

"Ah man. As much as I hate to admit it, his teleporting is so much cooler than mine" said Kurt, who as many times as he had seen it in the past few weeks, still looked on, mouth agape at Fox's particular mode of transportation.

The Next Day

"Ah, so this is New York City. It makes the Hidden Leaf look like a few small huts" said Naruto as he looked down at the city, still in his fox guise. He was inwardly laughing though. He figured that it might be beneficial to get Phoenix to at least wear a mask, and she did choose one. However, it just covered her eyes, and he guessed that without it people would be able to easily tell who she was. It was kind of cute however, that she at least went along with the whole mask thing to begin with.

Normally, Naruto was a night person, but he figured he could at least explore the city beforehand. And with that "Spider-Man" guy running around, he figured his Fox persona was just the thing to use. He had changed his outfit dramatically (If you want to know what it looks like, you can PM me, and I'll still answer even though I'm on "Vacation") and was by far more comfortable. And according to Phoenix, far sexier.

And speaking of his mate, she quietly slipped her arms around him from behind and pulled off his mask just enough to get a quick kiss, before replacing it.

"So, are we gonna make this fast and get home, or do we get to have a bit of a vacation?" asked Phoenix, smirking.

"Oh, I think we can stay for a little while. After all, you forget I have some enforcers to recruit" replied Naruto. Quickly, he used one of his tails to give her a little slap on the ass, and in reply got a very lustful look from the girl. Knowing full well what was coming, he just stood with his arms out as his mate tackled him and they both went tumbling off the roof of the skyscraper. People looking on from below saw two people appear to be falling to their death, before they seemed to flicker out of existence, and unbeknownst to them, into a very comfy hotel bed. Unfortunately for Naruto and Phoenix, one of these people was a boy by the name of Peter Parker.

Later that night, Naruto and Phoenix once more left and explored the city, Naruto jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Phoenix gliding behind him. They both stopped however as an alarm was heard. Looking over the edge of a building, they saw what appeared to be a red and blue blur get blasted from bank…through a brick wall. Out of the wall came another man, with a stripped green shirt and brown pants. He appeared to be muscular, and when he raised his hand, his fist suddenly morphed into giant hammer. He swung it down, only to have the red and blue figure that was Spiderman dodge at the last second and shoot a strand of web at a fire hydrant. Jumping high in the air, he landed on the other side of the hydrant and yanked, actually tearing the metal and sending water at the other man, who upon getting wet, yelled in fright as his body seemed to be turning to mud.

Naruto whistled. Sandman was definitely out. No enforcer position for him. He did want to test out the spider however, so he through an exploding kunai toward him, only for him to dodge at the last second. Looking up, Peter saw the same strange people from earlier in the day, the ones who had fallen from the building and disappeared. Shooting two web-lines, he used them like a slingshot and fired himself onto the building they were on.

"Well now, that is impressive" said Fox, who merely bent down to examine the webbing. "Let's see what else you got." With that, he merely used the universal hand-sign for "Bring it on."

Chapter End.

Ah yes. Here we are, the end of updates for a while at least. Maybe if you figure out the real reason I'm doing this, I'll come back. I'll even give you a hint, it's not about reviews. And so, I bid you all goodbye.

Peace Out

Fan of Fanfics


	8. Chapter 8

Crap I hate school. With all my projects I have to do and assignments I have to type, I can't keep things on my jump drive, meaning I either have to post or delete. I hate having to go back on a threat.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, X-men Evolution, or any other character or thing from the Marvel Universe.

Spiderman leapt into the air and shot a web-line at Naruto. The shinobi dodged and the web hit the roof of the building. Grabbing it, Naruto pulled sharply, pulling Spiderman toward him. The wall crawler merely pushed his leg out and sent a kick to Naruto's chest, knocking him off the building. Acting quickly, Spidey jumped to the side to try and help Fox, but he was nowhere in sight.

Peter crawled on the wall, looking for where the man had gotten to, only to be slammed into and knocked away. He launched a web and re-stuck to the wall, only to see Fox standing on the wall as one would stand on solid ground.

"Hey, no fair pal," yelled Peter, "sticking to walls is my shtick."

"Really?" said Fox in a bored tone. "Well, how about a compromise. I'll just get rid of the wall."

If Peter was wondering what he meant, he didn't have long to figure it out. In Fox's hand was a glowing blue orb about the size of a grapefruit, which he slammed into the wall of the building. It was as if an explosion had triggered, completely blowing an entire section of wall off the building. Not even Peter's spider-sense alerted him of what was to happen. He was blown across the street, shattering the window of an office building which he was thrown into.

"Uhhh…Note to self," he said, standing up and rubbing his head, "Don't get hit by blue light orbs."

"Good advice!" came a shout from the floor below. This time, Peter's spider-sense fired off and he jumped away just in time to dodge one of Fox's tails that shot up through the floor like a spear at him. As he landed, he had to dodge again, as another tail broke through the floor to impale him. This time he grabbed it however. This continued until all nine tails were brought through the floor, and tied into a knot by our friendly neighborhood Spiderman.

Peter bent down and knocked on the floor. "Yeah," he said, "Not so tough now that you're stuck-"he was cut off however by a creaking sound. He realized right away what was happening and jumped away just in time to avoid the floor being pulled down underneath him. He jumped down to find Fox, but the guy was once again nowhere to be found. Turning, Peter saw another shattered window.

Jumping to it, he saw Fox waiting there with the girl, as if he had never left the rooftop. Suddenly, Peter's spider-sense went off again, and he quickly flipped down and stuck to the wall below. Looking up, he saw Fox in all his glory, but looking back to the rooftop, he once more saw Fox and the red-head, this time waving at him.

"Ok, I must have him my head harder than I thought earlier" said Peter.

"No," said the Fox above him, who merely walked out on the side of the building, his feet sticking to the side with ease. "Your head is just fine."

"We're just…"came a voice from below him, which when he turned, turned out to be _another_ Fox.

"The textbook definition…" said another Fox that appeared on his side.

"Of a one-man army" finished yet another Fox, appearing on the other side of him.

"Ok, this could be bad" said Peter.

"Ya think?" said one of the Foxes, before they all began attacking with their tails. Even with his reflexes and spider-sense, Peter had trouble keeping up, weaving and dodging the tails as they were sent at him like spears. Getting an idea, Peter let himself fall from the building, knocking into one of the Foxes, who he then kicked in the face. Using it to stand on, he propelled himself up into the Fox above him, delivering a major head-butt to this one's head. But to his surprise, he passed right through it as the Fox burst into smoke. Looking down, he saw that the one he had hit before was also gone. Spinning in the air, Peter sent two globs of impact webbing at the other two, causing them to disappear in a puff of smoke as well.

Resticking to the wall, he looked over to the original Fox and the girl, who were applauding. Peter jumped from the building side and launched himself all the way to the rooftop they were on.

"Impressive, keeping up with me, even if I'm not going all out, is no easy feat" said Fox.

"So, you gonna tell me who you are, or can I just assume you're Tombstone's latest superfreak?" said Peter.

"Never heard of him" said Naruto. "I'm just a thief, plain and simple. Name's Fox. I have no doubt you've never heard of me. Bayville isn't exactly the biggest city in the country."

"No, I know who you are. The Daily Bugle sent some reporters to Bayville to get the story on your robberies. I think I just found out how you're able to steal all this stuff" said Peter.

"Guilty" said Naruto, chuckling. "Shadow Clones are such good help. They don't need paid, they don't complain, they do whatever I say. One of the most useful techniques I've learned"

"Technique? So you're saying this isn't some super-power, just some parlor trick?" said Peter.

"Precisely. Just like your webbing" replied Fox, a smirk forming beneath his mask when he saw the shift in stance of his opponent.

"I knew it" he continued. "Your other powers may be real, but I felt your wrist launchers beneath your costume." Before Peter could react, two shuriken were lodged into his web shooters, rendering them useless.

"Uh oh, looks like I broke your toys" said Fox in a mocking tone. Peter was hit by a blast from his spider sense as Fox vanished and reappeared before him, punching him in the gut, causing him to double over in pain. He was then hoisted into the air by the front of his costume.

"Let me get you some new ones" whispered Fox in his ear, before Peter felt the most intense pain of his life course through him. Phoenix watched from the side as Naruto pumped a mix of human chakra and youki into Spiderman. She knew what he was doing. His own chakra cancelled the lethal effect of the youki, and the youki, like with Rogue, sped up whatever mutation had taken hold of the boy.

As it ended, Fox ripped off Peter's web shooters and held the hero over the edge of the building. Getting in close, Peter heard him whisper, "I hope you like them" before he was dropped off the building. Although he knew he no longer had his webs, his hands instinctually made the necessary action, and like magic, webs shot out of nothing more than his actual wrist. The web line connected to a building and Peter swung himself over, sticking to the wall. He was so intent on getting back to Fox, he almost didn't realize what had just happened. Getting back to the rooftop, he saw that Fox and his girlfriend were gone. It was only then that he fully comprehended what had happened.

Sticking his hand out, he once more shot webbing from his own wrist. It unnerved him slightly, but at the same time felt fully natural to him.

"Ok Fox, just what is it you've done to me?" he asked, before deciding to call it a night and head home.

Fox was currently sitting at the bar in some bar and grill restaurant across town, Phoenix at his side. All the staff seemed to avoid him like the plague however. More than likely from the fact that he had just threatened to kill the bartender if he did not serve them drinks. While everyone was slightly scared, nobody dared call the police. This particular restaurant was where most of the crazed wackjobs of the city hung out.

"Hey!" Naruto turned to see a man with an incredibly flat head.

"Can I help you?" he asked, bored out of his wits.

"You Fox?" The flat-headed man asked.

"Maybe I am. It all depends on who you are" Naruto shot back before continuing his drink.

"My boss has taken in interest in you, Fox. He wants to have a word with you" the flat-head said.

"So, it was you who was watching my fight with Spider. Let me guess, your boss is the infamous Tombstone, otherwise known throughout the criminal underworld as "The Big Man"…right?" said Naruto, making the flat-head nod.

"And he has some sort of proposition he wants to discuss with me I'd wager. Come on Phoenix, It appears we have a meeting to go to" said Naruto, linking arms with his mate and they walked out to the limo that was awaiting them, which Phoenix eagerly jumped in, pulling Fox in with her. The door slammed shut and the limo drove away before Hammer-head could get in. Grumbling, he made a call to have another car pick him up.

Naruto and Phoenix arrived at a rather large building and exited the limo. Turning to the man who had opened the door for them, Naruto told him that they might want to have it cleaned before it was used again. The man looked inside and could immediately tell what had happened. The telltale signs of sex still lingered in the limo, the driver looking out the windshield, a perverted smile plastered to his face.

Naruto and Phoenix were lead to the top floor of the building, revealing a rather large, elegant office, a large man in a dark suit with grey skin waiting for them.

"So, you're the Fox, the thief that has become the thing of legends in the short time you've been around" the man said, indicating for him to sit.

"Am I really that popular?" asked Naruto, swiping a cigar from the Tombstone's stash, before his index finger burst into flames, which he used to light the cigar. The flames diminished and his finger healed perfectly, which Tombstone noticed.

"Once the Bugle reported on your exploits in Bayville, you became the talk of the town. And apparently, you also are able to take on Spiderman and actually win?" replied Tombstone. "However, I must say I am surprised to find one so young is the master thief, Fox."

"Age isn't really an issue when it comes to matters like this. I believe Spiderman is no older than I am" said Naruto. "Now, I believe you have something you wish to discuss with me?"

"Yes. I want to know if you would come and work for me. I would pay you handsomely for your services" said Tombstone.

Naruto seemed to ponder it for a moment before shaking his head. "Sorry," he said, "Not interested. I do this more out of sheer boredom than anything else. Not to mention I have my own projects I'm working on right now."

"Well, at least think about it" replied Tombstone. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Naruto nodded before grabbing a hold of Phoenix and the two vanished in a swirl of smoke and leaves.

"Fox...What did you do?" asked Peter to himself, sitting on his bed, staring at his wrists, new slits in each one allowing the ability to create his own webs. He fell back on his bed, pondering the events of that night. Fox had said the clones weren't a special power, so what about what he had done to him. He remembered suddenly something Fox had whispered in his ear before throwing him off the building.

"_You've just climbed another step on the evolutionary ladder. You can do what you wish, but if you need any help, there is an institute in Bayville…"_

Walking over to his computer, he did a search and found what he was looking for. The Xavier Institute. Apparently the head of said institute was one of the leading experts on human genetics in the world. He needed to find out more, not only to try and find out anything he could about Fox, but also to satisfy his scientific curiosity.

"_Maybe I'll see if Dr. Connors knows anything about this Xavier guy"_ thought Peter. _"I'll check tomorrow."_

He climbed back into his bed and fell into an uneasy sleep, thinking about his fight with the master thief.

"So, what's our next move?" asked Phoenix, lying in bed next to her lover, her head resting on his chest.

"Aside from Sandman this "Green Goblin", and the Black Cat, all other major super-villains are currently in prison" replied Naruto.

Phoenix just looked at him, a smirk on her face. "Jailbreak?" she asked.

"Jailbreak" replied Naruto.

"And that reminds me. This Black Cat person. Are you gonna take her on as your apprentice like you were thinking?" asked Phoenix.

"Maybe, but that's not all you're interested in about her, is it?" Naruto asked back. "You've been trying to get Rogue and Laura in bed with us since the moment they arrived, despite the fact that they only joined two days ago, and Rogue can't touch you yet."

Getting on top of Naruto, she gave him a lustful look, before replying, "What can I say? I'm a part of Jean, and I'm curious. I like to…experiment." At that, she pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Chapter End.

No notes. At this point I've learned that people are going to ignore them anyways. Also, for those of you who don't ignore my notes, please send in your reviews if I should add Black Cat to the harem, or just put her in as an on/off sex partner for Naruto and the girls.

Peace to all the Fans that are still here

Fan of Fanfics


	9. Chapter 9

Alrighty, I think this is more than past due for an update, though don't expect this to be very long. I hope you all enjoy, and don't review unless you have an actual review. Update soon is a demand, and it does nobody any good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own X-men Evolution or any other Marvel character, item or location.

Naruto was taking a run around the city, granted he was running on rooftops, jumping over gaps and streets. He thought that he was already in the public's eye; he may as well go around in the day too. When he was fighting Spidey, some Parker guy at the Bugle took pictures of his fight with the Web-head. Trouble is, he only sensed one other person, and that was revealed to be Hammerhead. Apparently though, the Editor of the Daily Bugle spun the story as if he and Spider were working together. So Naruto was on a mission to meet this "J. Jonah Jameson" and set him straight, maybe get him to squeal about Peter Parker.

Naruto made a rather large leap, before landing on the roof of the Daily Bugle main office. Taking out a few low power exploding notes, he quickly placed them outside Jameson's office. He waited until the room was clear except for the egotistical bastard and detonated, knocking Jameson to the other side of his office. Shooting his tails into the room, he grabbed Jameson and brought him outside with him. Needless to say, the man was a little freaked out.

"Jameson, you little creep" said Naruto, squeezing the man a little harder. "I read your paper, and I must say I am _shocked_ at all the lies in it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" said Jameson, trying desperately to escape.

"Don't lie to me, Jameson" replied Naruto. "You wrote that Spidey and I were working together. That is a vile and odious lie. However, something in the paper caught my eye. This photographer, Peter Parker…what do you know about him?"

"Parker? He takes pictures of Spiderman for me. He works freelance, but I don't know much more than that!" shouted Jameson.

"Do you know where to find him?" asked Naruto casually.

"No, I have no id-" Jameson was suddenly feeling the squeeze increase, threatening to crush bones.

"Now what did I just say? Don't lie to me Jameson, I have little patience for those who do…" said Naruto, leaving the threat hanging.

"All right" said Jameson. "He's a student at Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School. You can find him there. Now please let me go…" pleaded Jameson.

"Ohh, very poor choice of words" said Naruto, smirking, before releasing Jameson from his grip, letting the man plummet. Jameson screamed as he fell to the ground below. As he neared the ground, he shut his eyes, preparing for impact, before he hit…his office floor. He looked around, before running to the gaping hole in his wall, seeing Fox dropping to the ground, before vanishing. Several people quickly dashed into his office, losing their fear now that Fox was gone.

"Somebody get me Parker" said Jameson. "NOW!" he shouted when nobody moved.

School was just getting out, Peter walking to his locker with his friend Harry Osborn. Suddenly though, Peter's cell phone rang, forcing him to cut his conversation short. On the other end of the line, Peter instantly recognized the voice of him employer.

"Parker! I suggest you get out of that school now" said Jameson.

"What? School's just getting out. You have a job for me or something?" asked Peter.

"No, I don't have a job for you. But if you don't leave that school, you'll never work again…at least not in this life!" the man shouted.

"Whoa whoa, what are you talking about?" asked Peter.

"The freak Fox was here, he was looking for you, and he knows where you go to school" said Jameson, making Peter's eyes widen.

"What? How did he find out?" said Peter.

"I have no idea" replied Jameson, before Peter heard Jameson mutter obscenities and a rather audible "OUCH".

"Alright, alright" he said. "I may have told him. The guy had me dangling out the new window he created in my office. The point is that you need to get out of there, because he could be there at any time."

"Wow Mr. Jameson, I didn't know you cared" said Peter.

"Parker, just shut up and get out of the building!" shouted Jameson, before Peter's spider-sense fired and the door at the end of the hallway blew off its hinges, flying down the hall at high speeds. It was a miracle nobody was severely injured. Peter looked over to the end of the hall to see Fox walk in casually, before chatting up the student.

"Hello all!" he said. "I don't mean to be rude, but I need to find someone. Is Peter Parker here? You know, takes the pictures of Spiderman for the Daily Bugle. Anyone know where he is? Anyone? Don't be shy now."

Naruto suddenly felt something break over his back. Turning around, he saw a group of what looked to be Jocks, all armed with makeshift weapons. The one he had felt was a baseball bat, which was now broken on the floor. Using one of his tails, he slammed all four in the group against a row of lockers, keeping them pinned.

"Now then, back to business. Peter Parker!" Can Peter come out to play with me?" he shouted in a bored voice.

"Who…what are you?" Naruto turned to see a red-haired boy, backed up against the lockers, next to a brown-haired boy. There was something about the brown-haired, but Naruto couldn't place it. Reaching with another of his tails, he wrapped it around the Red-head's throat. Not enough to choke him, but tight enough to hoist him in the air without dropping him.

"I'm the one who may turn murderer if Peter Parker doesn't show himself" replied Naruto. "And who might you be?" The boy grabbed his tail and tried to pry it off. Surprisingly, he actually got close to freeing himself. The kid was strong for lacking visible muscles.

"Ha-Harry Osborn" replied the boy, and Naruto seemed to brighten.

"Well well, you're Norman Osborn's kid. When you get home later, tell your father he may want to tighten security around the research and development department. I like a challenge" said Naruto, releasing him from his grip. He then turned back to the boy with brown hair.

"You know…there is something about you that strikes me as very familiar…Have I threatened you before?" he asked, getting a head shake in the negative. "I ever steal from you?" he asked, once more getting a negative head shake in response. "You're Peter Parker aren't you?" This time Naruto got no response, indicating he had more or less just hit the nail on the head. "Yes" he said, grabbing Peter, "We have a winner." In the time it took most people to blink, both had vanished.

Both Naruto and Peter appeared on top of one of the many skyscrapers that filled New York. While Peter appeared frightened beyond belief, Naruto could tell he was acting. Reading people was what he did, he could tell if a person was sincere or not.

"You can cut the crap kid, I know you're not scared of me" said Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" asked Peter, and Naruto finally realized why he was so familiar. It was the voice that gave it away.

"Well well, so the Spectacular Spiderman and his paparazzi are one in the same. I must say, I'm impressed that nobody has figured it out yet. So…you like your new web shooters?" asked Naruto.

Peter sighed; he knew his cover was blown. "What are you going to do to me? For that matter, what _have_ you done to me?" he asked.

"Simple" replied Naruto. Whatever mutation you possess has merely been increased. Hence your new organic web shooters. I'm more interested in how you managed to snap those pictures _while fighting me._ What do you do, set these things up beforehand? Are you psychic or something?"

"Why so glum, chum?" asked Naruto after seeing Peter freaking out about him knowing his identity. "What, you think I'm gonna shout it to the heavens? Go after your friends and family, no. Listen, I'm not even in this city for you…I'm here for two reasons."

"And I'm guessing one of them is in the Oscorp R&D department" said Peter.

"Oh, very good Spider, very good" replied Naruto. "You never did answer my question on how you liked your wrist-webs."

"You know, they actually work great. But I can't help but feel like there's something off with me now" replied Peter.

"Well, that's to be expected" said Naruto.

"Why do you play the thief?" asked Peter, catching Naruto off guard.

"Why? Why not?" shot back Naruto.

"You have a power that could be used to help people, yet you use it for fun and for thievery. I want to know why" replied Peter.

"Look kid. You and I are not so different. There is however one major difference between us" replied Naruto.

"And what's that?" asked Peter.

"After so long playing the hero…" sighed Naruto, "I came to my senses. Maybe you should too. No matter what you do, in spite of everything you've done for people, eventually, it always ends the same, they dislike you, and you get no gratification."

"So what's the other reason?" asked Peter.

"Hmm, what?" asked Naruto.

"You said you were here for two reasons. What's the other?" he asked.

"Oh, now you see that one's a secret. You'll find out eventually" said Naruto, going to the edge of the building. When he was about to hop off, he stopped.

"So, did you ever check out the Xavier Institute?" he asked.

"I looked into it, but it doesn't seem so special. I was going to ask one of the ESU professors if they knew anything about it" replied Peter.

"Good. While I'm not too popular there, I can put in a good word for you if you want to check it out" said Naruto, hopping off the building. Peter watched as Naruto waved before disappearing in the way that he does.

Peter merely sighed, before shooting a web line and swinging back to school, before getting home. It was probably all over the gossip grape vine that he had been taken, which means that parents probably knew, which means that if she hadn't heard, his Aunt May would be terrified at his being kidnapped.

"Oh man, things just keep getting better and better" he said to himself.

Phoenix looked up from her magazine to see Naruto enter the Hotel room, carrying a bag of some sort. He walked into the bathroom and she could hear the water running.

"Hey Naruto, you OK?" she called, only for him to come out of the bathroom, once more carrying the bag.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Naruto casually, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Well, you should have been back here about an hour ago. What took you so long? You have any trouble finding Parker?" she asked.

"Nope, and babe, you are not gonna believe what I have to tell you. Parker doesn't just take pictures of Spidey, he _is_ Spidey" said Naruto.

"Oh that is too good" said Phoenix. "But I'm gonna guess that's not the reason you're late."

"Correct. I was actually relaxing, when some freak named Mesmero tried to get me to free something called Apocalypse" said Naruto.

"And?" asked Phoenix, looking for more.

"This is his head" said Naruto, pulling the severed head of the man out of his bag. "You mind?" he asked, getting a nod from Phoenix before the head was destroyed, dissolving into millions of pieces before evaporating into the air.

"So, your first kill…my little mate is growing up" said Phoenix, getting a chuckle.

"Yeah well, you have to start somewhere that isn't yourself" replied Naruto.

"Plus if you're going to hunt down the HYDRA members, it would be beneficial if you knew how to kill them. You know though, I never saw you as a decapitation kind of guy" said Phoenix, lying down on their hotel bed.

"Oh really? What kind of killer did you see me as?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know. You always struck me as someone who would prefer impaling people on large, sharp objects" she replied.

"Well, that's oddly specific" said Naruto, hopping into bed with her.

"Yeah well, you'd be surprised" she said, rolling on top of him, locking lips.

"Really? Well, surprise me" said Naruto as she once more challenged him to a battle of the tongues.

"Aunt May, I'm fine, and it's good money!" said Peter. Once his Aunt had heard about his day, she spent the rest of hers attempting to get him to stop taking photos for the Bugle.

"I don't care if the money is that good. It's you that I'm worried about Peter" she said. "Now, it's your choice, but I at least want you to think about it" said May.

"Ok, I'll think about it" sighed Peter. He knew that May Parker was not about to give up so easily, but at least this would be a nice reprieve.

"Thank you. Now, would you like something to eat?" she asked, walking toward the kitchen.

"No thanks Aunt May, I'm not really hungry" said Peter, heading up to his room.

"Well, alright. I'm going out tonight with Anna Watson. If you get hungry at all, there are leftovers in the fridge" said May, before getting her coat, heading toward the door.

"Alright Aunt May, I'll see you later!" called Peter, already in his room, throwing on his costume.

"Ok, good-bye Peter" he heard before the door closed. Pulling his mask on, he got to his window, and when the coast was clear he launched into the night. He wasn't expecting anything to happen, as things had been extremely quite lately. He hadn't even heard anything from the Green Goblin in a few weeks. But he really needed to clear his head, get his mind around everything that had happened since the night before.

He had indeed asked Dr. Connors about Charles Xavier. Apparently the man was one of the greatest experts on genetics and human mutation in the world. So why would a man like that set up an institute for the gifted, unless of course "gifted" meant something more than intelligent. That had to be it. Whatever Xavier was doing, he was doing it in secret and his students were like himself. He had to see if he could get in touch with the man.

And Fox seemed to know a lot about the place. Was he a student there at some point? It was all so confusing. As he swung, he heard an alarm go off further away. Looking around, he found it was some normal, every-day bank robbers. Easy enough. Throughout the night, that was about all he got was just normal criminals. With all the super-criminals running around those days, Peter was a little relieved.

Until of course his Spider-sense flared and he quickly moved, just in time to avoid a pumpkin bomb, courtesy of the Green Goblin.

"Well Darn. I missed" said Goblin in an almost playful tone.

"You know, I'm really not in the mood Gobby, why don't you find a Halloween festival or something" said Peter, slightly irritated that his for the most part peaceful night was now ruined.

"Well, I would love to be the newspaper to your bug tonight Spidey, I have other business" replied Gobby. "Word through the grapevine is that Fox is robbing Oscorp. This, I've got to see." With that, he laughed as he soared through the sky on his glider, heading for the Oscorp R&D building. Peter suddenly remembered what Fox had told Harry about, and quickly spun a web to try and stop Fox. Whatever he wanted in there, it meant trouble for everyone else.

Chapter end.

Ok, I've downgraded to a short chapter, but I came up with a new idea, and it gave me writer's block for this, so now I have to work on that. Hope you enjoyed.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	10. Chapter 10

What's happening people? You wanted it, and short though it may be, you've got it. Uzumaki X is back, with an added twist this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Marvel property that may or may not appear in this story.

"Sir." The older man turned at being addressed, finding one of his subordinates standing at his door.

"What is it?" he asked, grinning slightly at what he knew was coming.

"We've just received confirmation that the Oscorp alarms were tripped. Fox is there. If we want to get him, all you need to do is give the order, General" replied the younger woman with a salute. General Thaddeus "Thunderbird" Ross smirked broadly under his white mustache.

"Do it" he said. "I'm coming with to oversee this operation personally."

"Yes sir" replied the woman, rushing off, the General not far behind. Exiting the building, he found three Helicopters waiting to take him inside the city of New York. This was possibly his one and only chance. Given warning by Norman Osborn himself, this was the first and only time Fox would ever be found predictably.

As soon as he was on board, the order was given, sending the choppers off straight into the heart of New York City, where their target was currently.

Naruto was beginning to have some fun. The security at Oscorp was incredibly high, and he had been as careful as he could, trying to humiliate Osborn by getting in and out without setting off a single alarm. However, once again, he found his tails to be much more of a hindrance than an asset, as they managed to set off one, before jerking and smashing a fire alarm, setting that off as well. Deciding to hell with subtlety, Naruto just shrugged before taking off as fast as he could towards his intended item to steal.

As he was rushing along, a strange sound was heard behind him. Turning around, he was just in time to dodge a spinning item strangely similar to a shuriken with a strange face designed on it. Seeing it coming, he dipped backward, making the strange shuriken-like device fly over an inch from his mask's face plate. Standing up, an eerie cackling was heard.

"Well, well, well, what _do_ we have here?" Looking up, Naruto saw the strangest looking thing he had ever seen. Granted, it was more than likely a costume, but it made Nightcrawler look normal.

"And just who are you?" asked Naruto. "The Emerald Elf?"

"You know, I called him the same thing the first time I saw him" said Spiderman, dropping from the ceiling. Looking between the two, Naruto sighed.

"Look, I just want what I came here to steal, so if you don't mind…" he said, walking away.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just the guy that nearly took your head off. Really, you could at least show _some_ sort of reaction" replied the Goblin, jumping from the railing he was on, landing on his glider which flew in under him.

"Yes well, forgive me" said Naruto, turning back. "But I have a date later, so I'm trying to make this quick and clean, and I really don't want either of you on my conscience."

"Oooooh" said Goblin. "The boy's a bit cocky. Maybe I should knock him down a few pegs." In a flash, a bomb was ejected from a storage port on his glider, sending it up to your hand. "Catch!" he shouted. Thinking he was indeed better than either of these two, Naruto didn't even attempt to dodge. In his defense, he wasn't used to the Goblin's weaponry. When the bomb exploded, Naruto was blasted by it, making him fly into the wall, face first.

Getting back up, he glared at the other two that interrupted his evening. He had to keep a straight face however when Spiderman pointed at the Goblin in a manner that screamed "He did it!"

"Ok, conscience be damned, I'm going to teach you some manners" said Naruto. All he got in response was a smirk from the Goblin. Naruto growled, lunging at Gobby. He was too fast however, using his glider to his advantage. He easily evaded Naruto, who couldn't change his course in mid-air. But he did however have control of his tails. He whipped his tails back and managed to strike the glider on the wing, causing it to lose control. Leaping off, the Goblin was just in time to avoid smashing into the wall.

While in the air, he quickly pointed his hands at Naruto, before his fingers glowed and Naruto was blasted with a bolt of electricity. Rubbing his chest, Naruto was vaguely reminded of fighting Storm. He didn't have long to bask in the memories however, as he had to avoid several more of the shuriken-like projectiles. For the first time in a very long time, Naruto was on the defensive in a fight. Naruto didn't even take a defensive approach against Wolverine. But Wolverine was slow in comparison to the Goblin, who was much faster, much stronger, and thought on his feet much easier than Wolverine.

"Well, this is exciting. I only hope I get a few more minutes of it" said Goblin, forcing a raised eyebrow beneath Naruto's mask.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, settling into his fighting stance.

"Well, let's just say I know something you don't know" replied the Goblin, before pulling out a pumpkin bomb in each hand and hurling them both at the super thief.

Outside the building, Phoenix waited for her mate to finish. She was a little concerned with the fact that two other presences had entered the building and Naruto was now fighting one, but was a little preoccupied with the fact that she felt as though she were being watched. She trusted her feelings, but in New York, even with the location and lateness of hour, too many minds were active to be able to discern any relevant thought from who may be watching them.

Suddenly, her ears were hit with an explosion, coming from inside the building. Deciding to go in and investigate, she felt something sharp enter her neck. Reaching over and pulling whatever it was out, she barely got a look at the dart before her vision began to swim. Her breathing became slow, and her legs wobbled before she fell over on the roof, her vision blurring in and out as several people in military garb raced in, a helicopter following overhead. She felt some sort of device slip over her head, before she was picked up by one of the military personnel and rushed to another helicopter which had just landed on the roof.

Back inside, the three heard the choppers coming. The Goblin made a largely over-acted move of pretending to hear them, even lifting his hand to his ear. Turning back to Fox with a cackle, he bowed, before pressing something on his gauntlet. His disused glider sprang back to life, which he jumped on and blasted out the window.

"_Phoenix? What is happening out there"_ thought Naruto. No answer. _"PHOENIX!"_ Naruto practically shouted in his mind, before the Hallway was filled with military. Rushing past Spiderman, they shot round after round of tranquilizer darts at Naruto, who used every ounce of agility he had to evade. Once they stopped firing, Naruto turned to run, but felt a sting right below his shoulder blade. Reaching with his tails, he ripped it out quickly, before turning back to the armed forces. Because of his unique situation, Naruto wasn't to be taken down by one dart of the tranquilizer, but the effects were still hitting him. His vision began blurring slightly and his movements began to slow, allowing him to be hit by two more tranquilizer darts, forcing him to his knees.

Quickly, a strange ring-like device was brought out and slipped over his head. Naruto could feel electricity sparking from it. Some sort of device to make sure its wearer wouldn't be able to even focus enough to remove it.

"What is going on here?" asked Spiderman.

"Military business. We're taking Fox into custody" said the woman who appeared to be in charge. "You can go Spiderman, things are over here." Spiderman gazed around as Naruto was restrained by the small army of military personnel. They used some special type of hand cuffs and restraining cuffs for his ankles. He was also tied up and the larger men of the group grabbed his arms and legs, before rushing him outside the building. Following, Spiderman watched as Naruto was loaded onto one of the helicopters, before the entire group distributed between them and took off. Deciding there was little he could do, Spiderman just sighed, exasperated, before shooting a web line to head home.

Naruto woke up some time later to find himself in a room of bright lights and mirrors, more than likely meant to disorient him further. He at least saw in the mirror that they at least had the decency to keep his mask on. Looking to his left, he found Phoenix, also wearing one of the devices. When he tried to send a thought through to her however, he received a severe electric shock, causing him to lose focus. Every few seconds, Phoenix experienced the same thing, obviously trying to gather any coherent thought. Suddenly, the door opened and in stepped the woman Naruto remembered seeing at Oscorp, along with an older man, with white hair and a mustache to match.

Also walking in were two medics, each with a syringe in hand. Inserting the needles into the necks of Phoenix and Naruto, they injected them with a muscle paralyzer, preventing them from doing much of anything.

"Take his band off. I need him able to think clearly" said the man with white hair.

"Yes sir" said one of the medics, complying. "What about her?" she asked.

"Hers stays on. We don't need a fully lucid telepath going ape-shit on us during this meeting" replied the white haired man, obviously the one in charge. Naruto turned his full focus to him once he could think clearly enough to realize the fact.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Naruto. The white haired man merely looked at him. It made Naruto nearly cringe. It said "listen and listen well, because I can do what I want with you."

"My name is Thaddeus Ross. General Thaddeus Ross" he said. "And I have brought you here to ask for your help."

That sent Naruto reeling. So the look was more of an "I can't believe I'm doing this" look, rather than his original thought. "Ok then, three questions. A: What do you need? 2: What's in it for us? And D: Why the HELL did you take us hostage if all you were going to do is see if we'd help with your little job."

That lightened the mood slightly. Ross chuckled. "In order" he said, "We need your help in bringing in a _very_ dangerous fugitive. We just managed to track him down, and if we want to catch him, we need to move soon. Second, if you help us, you will be compensated with an amount of $350,000, you're criminal records will be wiped out, and you'll get the fight of your life if things go haywire." That said, Naruto was listening even more intently than before. "And finally, we had to get you to listen to us, and this was the only way we could guarantee you would hear us out."

"The answers are acceptably, however, I'm more interested in the fight. What are we talking?" asked Naruto.

"Follow me" said Ross, before the medics came to unlock Naruto.

"Oh, no need" said Naruto, flexing what should have been a frozen arm, shattering his restraints, much to the surprise of General Ross. "You pumped me full of tranquilizers, but this time, I was lucid enough to resist paralysis. Now, if you don't mind, please let my girlfriend go."

"She won't try anything?" asked Ross.

"I swear" said Naruto. Ross nodded to Naruto, who tore the band off the still paralyzed girl's head and, supporting her on his shoulder, began following Ross into a new room. When they got there, he sat, indicating them to do the same as a screen rolled down from the ceiling, before the lights went black and a projector switched on, showing two scientists hard at work.

"This" began Ross, "Is Dr. Bruce Banner. He is your target." Naruto looked at Ross strangely at being assigned such a scrawny geek for his target.

"What is this?" he complained. "What's the challenge a stick man is going to give me?"

"That "stick-man" as far as I see it is the most powerful human weapon in the world, and his whole body is property of the U.S. army" said Ross, holding up a remote, flipping to another piece of video. This time, Dr. Banner seemed to be in pain, and was growing larger and larger. Naruto watched in awe as his skin tone changed and he continued to grow until most of his clothing ripped off. The final product looked to be some nine feet tall, with the physique of a linebacker and the skin color of broccoli. It looked at the camera before letting out an inhuman roar before smashing said camera to bits.

"Banner had no idea what he was working on. We did. We had him trying to create the next step in bio-engineered human weapons. Super-Soldiers. He tested it on himself, and something went very wrong" said Ross. "Or very right. Your task will be to incapacitate only. We want him in our custody, not dead. I do warn you however, his power is triggered emotionally. If his heart-rate gets too high, he shifts from the stick man, to that. After that, the more riled up he gets, the stronger he becomes."

"Well in that case" said Naruto. "I want to trade in the cash prize. You get me $100,000 _and_ what I was trying to get from the Oscorp R&D lab, I get you your human weapon. Sound fair?"

"Done" said Ross with not even a second thought. "We have his general location, but he could move fast. How soon can you be ready to move?"

"Get me to Bayville. I have some people that would be very helpful to me there. I'll need to pick them up" said Naruto. "After that, we hunt."

"Excellent" said Ross, standing, as did the others, Phoenix finally getting feeling back in her body. "I'll have a Helicopter prepared by the time you get outside." Holding out his hand, Naruto merely gazed at it, before, still supporting Phoenix, walked out of the room.

"We've got you this time, you bastard" whispered Ross, before making the call to the choppers.

Back in Bayville, Laura and Rogue just exited Naruto's compound, ready for school. Rogue was a bit off ever since her run in with the X-men the first day her strength went up and she crushed Scott's hand. Laura, while not very social, seemed to at least enjoy the feeling of being outside with other people, rather than HYDRA's tool.

"What is that noise?" asked Rogue, her newly sensitive hearing picking up a strange buzzing sound.

"Helicopter" said Laura, not even looking at Rogue. She whipped around, having been preparing for HYDRA to track her down since arriving nearly a week ago. And her ears were trained to pick out the different sounds of aircraft. Sure enough, a Helicopter began getting closer and closer. Rogue adopted a very basic stance in case there was a fight, while Laura extended her claws. The helicopter landed, and Rogue felt a familiar presence, before placing a gloved hand on the clone girl's shoulder, letting her know that it was ok.

Once the helicopter landed, the two saw Naruto and Phoenix jump out, before running over to them. "School day is over ladies" he said. Get back inside and get your good clothes on. We've just been recruited by the military. We're going Hulk hunting."

"Hulk-hunting?" asked Rogue. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He means we're being sent to take out Dr. Bruce Banner, codenamed "Hulk." The three stared at her like she was crazy, before she was slightly creeped out by it.

"How the hell do you know that?" asked Naruto.

"At HYDRA they have files on any being that can be considered a threat. Hulk is one of them. They've had me run training simulations with a Hulk stand in, but I've never fought the real one" replied the girl.

"Well then, in that case, if something happens to me, you're in charge. This isn't some petty theft ladies, this is retrieval. We need him alive" said Naruto, heading into his compound, the girls following. Within ten minutes they were out. Naruto had merely changed into civilian clothes, but kept his mask, while Laura put on her suit she had worn on her first night, and Rogue placed on her X-men outfit. Phoenix, going a bit more elegant, wore a black dress that matched her red one, with flames at the edges.

Boarding the helicopter, they took off, heading towards a prepared airport, where a plain would take them to whatever location they had found their target. As Naruto prepared to fall asleep, he felt the slightest twinge of something in the back of his mind, but shrugged it off when he didn't fell it again after a moment.

Chapter End

And so our heroes leave to face the terror that is the Hulk. Trust me on this, Naruto can beat Hulk, but I haven't decided if he will yet, so keep that in mind. That's also why I brought along his group sans Forge as support.

Hope you enjoyed, and now you can stop asking for an update. It should come sooner though now that I've got a new angle to shoot with.

Peace to all my fans

Fan of Fanfics


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, what's up peoples. The moment you've all been waiting for is here. The fight between Naruto and Hulk begins this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X-Men: Evolution

"_Naruto?"_ Naruto's eyes shot open at the voice in his head. He looked around, but saw nothing but the hotel room they had checked into upon arriving in the small town in Montana. Naruto couldn't remember the name, but knew it was close to the Canadian border. He looked down at the sleeping form of Phoenix. If she had felt the presence in his head, it didn't register even the slightest twitch on her peaceful face.

Throwing on some clothes, Naruto left the hotel room, traveling to the roof of the building. _"Alright"_ he thought. _"How the hell did you get the number of my head…Xavier?"_

"_So I was right then"_ resonated the voice of Professor X in his mind as Naruto sat down and entered a meditative position. _"You really are Fox."_

"_Some psychic you are if it took you this long to figure it out"_ replied Naruto. _"You never answered my question. How are you getting around my mental barriers?"_

"_You've been in my mind twice Naruto"_ said Xavier._ "In order to do that, you had to penetrate my own barriers, and in doing so fractured your own. We share a slight telepathic connection because of the mental contact. I'm merely using Cerebro to enhance the connection."_

"_Oh…joy"_ thought back Naruto. "_So let me guess, you've already told everyone in the mansion of what you've learned about my identity?"_

"_No. Only Ororo and Logan. While they may not seem it, your 'death' has deeply disturbed my students, and revealing your identity to them could potentially be catastrophic. I don't mean to take up much of your time now, but I think I at least deserve to have some answers" _replied Xavier.

"_And what makes you think that?" _asked Naruto.

"_Because rumors have spread through the mansion that you can teach Rogue to control her powers. If my intuition is correct, Scott will attempt to track you down as well. I don't wish to force my students to either do or not do anything, but I am concerned for their safety" _repliedXavier.

"_Your concern is touching. Yes I can teach Rogue to control her powers. However, if Cyclops wishes to learn to control his, he'll have to get that information from me, but not without a price. Make sure he's aware of that" _replied Naruto.

"_Of course"_ replied Xavier. _"But what is it you plan to do? I know you have some sort of plan, as I have caught glimpses of it from your mind, but only a name…Exodus. What is it?"_

"_Now that is information you are not deserving of yet. But I will tell you this. The way things work around here…they're gonna change."_ With that, Naruto tuned out Xavier. Getting up, he was about to go back inside. However, when he turned, Laura was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, you should go back to bed. We're all going to need our rest for tomorrow" he told her, walking up and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know" replied the clone girl. "But there's something I need to do, if it's alright."

"Do whatever you gotta do Laura" said Naruto. No sooner had the words left his lips when Laura threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in for an extremely forceful, but not at all unpleasant, kiss. It lasted for nearly a minute, before Laura pulled away, leaving a slightly dazed Naruto. Blushing, the girl uttered a quite 'Goodnight' before dashing back inside.

"_Is that how all my first kisses with girls are destined to go?"_ thought Naruto, shaking his head before he too re-entered the building. Entering his hotel room, Naruto once more took his place next to Phoenix, who curled up next to him in her sleep.

Back in Bayville, Xavier pulled off the cerebral interface helmet used to operate Cerebro with a sigh. Turning, he exited the room, only to run into both the other adults of the institute.

"So how 'bout it Chuck?" asked Logan. "Is it the kid?"

"Yes Logan it was" replied Xavier with a sigh, lacing his fingers in front of his face. "It seems that, if your trip to the mall was any indication, then Naruto is also adept at shape-shifting. Possibly as much so as Mystique."

"But if this were true, why would he even bother going to school, regardless of how short lived it was?" asked Ororo.

"My guess would be to gather information. I don't believe he's out to destroy anything, although his last message to me was a bit ominous" said Xavier.

"What'd he say?" growled out Logan.

"He said that the ways things work in the world are going to change" replied Xavier. "I don't know what it means, but it obviously has something to do with his Exodus project. How is Scott?"

"He seems desperately conflicted" replied Ororo. "I honestly don't know whether he will stay here or join Fox."

"What's his game, anyway?" asked Logan. "I mean, he gets a hold of an evil Jean, a clone of me, and Rogue. It's like he's building his own version of the X-men or the Brotherhood."

"Perhaps he is, Logan" said Xavier. "However, his offer to help Laura and Rogue seems more out of generosity than a quest to prove mutant superiority. I think he may try to train his own group of mutants, but to train them to use their powers without fear of human reaction. However, it's only speculation."

"It makes sense though Professor" said Ororo. "He seems to merely be looking for a fight. But why? I believe that maybe, just maybe, he's out to prove something."

"Yes Ororo, I see your point. But what point could he be trying to make?" said Xavier.

"Seems to me he just wants to prove superiority. You've heard him say that that I'm his only 'challenge'" said Logan.

"Perhaps. But I can't shake the feeling that perhaps we're missing something. This goes much deeper than vanity, I know it" said Xavier. He was about to say more, but the intercom suddenly blared, Jean at the other end.

"Professor? Are you down there?" she asked. Pressing the button on the wall next to him, Xavier waited just a moment before answering.

"Yes Jean, what is it?" he asked.

"Professor, you have a call from one Dr. Curt Connors" she said, causing the man to raise an eyebrow.

"Connors? I haven't heard from him in years. Give me a moment, I'll take the call." Wheeling into another room, Xavier picked up the phone, finding the line Connors was waiting on.

"Curt, is it really you?" asked Xavier.

"It's been a while. I think the last time we saw each other was when you opened your institute" came the reply from the other end.

"Yes, it's been years my old friend. Was this a social call, or do you have something to ask me?" asked Xavier in a cheerful tone, and he could hear the embarrassment in his old colleague's voice.

"You always know, don't you? As a matter of fact, I'm gonna call up an old favor you owe me" replied Connors.

"Alright, alright" said Xavier, chuckling a bit. "What kind of favor?"

"One of the students working in my lab has been incredibly interested in the fields of genetics, and has recently taken an interest in your work in particular these past few days. I was thinking that maybe you could humor him with an interview of sorts? He's more than willing to come to you, if that's an issue" said Connors.

"No, not at all. In fact that's perfect. I'd be happy to see him any time he's willing" said Xavier.

"Thanks Charles, this really means a lot to him. He's a genius when it comes to science and genetics. Reminds me of you back in the good ol' days. His name is Peter Parker. Depending on when he leaves, he'll be there some time tomorrow" said Connors.

"Not a problem my old friend. Say hello to Martha for me" replied Xavier.

"I will" said Connors. Then the phones were hung up.

"Chuck, are you sure that it's a good time to be giving a kid an interview with all the shit that's been happening lately?" asked Logan.

"Ordinarily yes, but Curt is an old friend, and I do as a matter of fact owe him a favor. And I really will not say no to a boy who is so willing to learn" said Charles.

"I don't know" said Logan. "Sounds like something's up if you ask me."

"Logan, are you ever at ease?" asked Ororo.

"No" was his reply, before he headed straight for the Danger Room. Xavier and Ororo merely shared a slight glance before silently making their way to the upper portion of the mansion.

"Target in site" said Naruto through his com-link. "This guy better be strong."

"Oh, he is" replied Ross. "However, we do not want him transforming. You're just a last resort. We cannot lose him again."

"Understood" came the voice of Laura over her own com-link.

"What's the plan Fox?" asked Rogue. Naruto turned to his team.

"Alright, here's the deal. In the event that the target changes, Laura and I will confront him. We can take the beating better than either of you. Phoenix, you'll give us long range support and cover with your power. If all else fails, Rogue will be our last resort, and will drain him." Once he got nods, he quickly turned off his com-link, signaling the others to do the same.

"Alright" he continued. "And now we discuss, the real plan. It's quite simple, much like what I told you with the old shit-bag listening in, with only one major difference." He leaned in and smirked a twisted smirk. "I want my fight, so we're going to force Dr. Banner to change."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" asked Rogue.

"We've got our money; we have our prize waiting for us. All it takes is an incredibly irritating shadow clone, disguised as a civilian, and he'll transform. Even if we lose, as long as we 'survive' we get our stuff" said Naruto. "And if I'm good at anything, it's surviving things. Not that I intend to lose mind you, but there's always the possibility"

Looking out the window of the sedan, Naruto silently counted down, watching the slightly jumpy man keep looking over his shoulder. "And here…we…go" he said, as his shadow clone knocked into the man, causing both the good doctor and his clone to fall to the ground. Naruto's disguised clone quickly got up and began shouting things at Dr. Banner. It looked as though the man was trying to apologize, but the clone would have no part in it.

"Oh shit" Naruto heard over his com-link which he had switched back on. "Move in" said Ross. "Get that bastard out of there, we can't afford to get Banner worked up."

"Too late" said Naruto as his clone kicked the downed man in the ribs. As he tried to do it again, Banner caught the leg, throwing the clone into a wall, causing it to collapse on it. Naruto shuddered at the clone's final memory.

"Damn it, all of you retreat!" shouted Ross. "Fox, you and your team are up."

"Yes Sir" said Naruto. He and the team exited the car just as Banner stood up. He was now beginning to turn a greenish color and stood six feet, and was still growing. Removing his com-link, Naruto tossed it on the ground. "Hello you" he said, causing the finished-transforming being to glare angrily at him. "Laura, you stay back unless I call for your help. I can take this guy."

Apparently, even with his anger clouding his judgment, Hulk apparently understood, because he growled. Naruto jumped at the Beast, he was caught in mid-air by his giant hands and slammed into the ground…hard. Gripping the monstrosity's wrist, he whipped the green brute over his head and smashed him into the ground. Hulk however quickly turned and whipped Naruto into and through the side of a building.

"_What are you doing, get in there"_ said Phoenix in Laura's mind.

"_He told me to hang back until he asked for help"_ replied the girl.

"_Does it really look like he's going to ask for help?"_ said Phoenix. Looking back at the fight, Naruto had jumped onto Hulk's back and wrapped his legs around his neck while wrapping his tails around the monster's arms. He sat there; punching the side of Hulk's head, but the green beast merely shook it off and reached over. Grabbing Naruto in the back, he flipped him over, ripping his tails free from his arms as he was smashed into the ground. Naruto shook off the stars he was seeing in time to hear an inhuman roar from Hulk as he raised his foot to stomp on his face.

"Whoa!" shouted Naruto, rolling out of the way. Raising his other foot, Hulk tried to step on him again, but Naruto once more rolled away, before shooting his clawed hand out and tearing at the Hulk's green skin, which was harder to pierce than he thought possible. The Hulk roared in rage before kicking Naruto across the street into another building. Not with the force to put him through the wall, but several spider-web cracks formed where he impacted. He dropped to the ground and looked up in time to see a car flying at him. He leapt to his feet, jumping up and running on top of the thrown vehicle as it slammed through the wall where he had just been. Naruto could hear the sounds of people screaming, but tuned them out. He was having fun.

He dashed in at Hulk, who threw a wide swinging punch at the Shinobi. Naruto ducked underneath it and leapt up, delivering an uppercut to Hulk's face, but the brutish monster wasn't even phased. Hulk threw a kick which connected to Naruto's jaw, launching him into the air. The ninja prepared to right himself, but was jerked back to earth by Hulk, who had yanked on one of his tails, sending him straight back to the monster man. Spinning, Hulk slammed Naruto into a car, scaring the crap out of the people inside it, and they quickly shifted to reverse before driving off. Feeling another pull on his tails, Naruto was jerked back to the ground in front of Hulk. Interlacing his fingers, Hulk swung his hands down on Naruto, who put up his arms to block.

"Ok Laura" said Naruto, before being hammered farther into the ground. He could feel his bones shatter and heal. "I could use" another crushing blow shut him up for a moment. This time, some bone had ripped through his muscles and skin before retracting and healing flawlessly. "A little help!" he finished as another blow smashed him deeper into the expanding crater.

As Hulk prepared to smash Naruto again, he heard a shout and felt several sharp objects pierce his back. He roared in rage and began to thrash, but couldn't shake the girl off, nor could he reach her. Seeing a building, he ran at it before jumping and turning in mid-air, smashing Laura between himself and the wall. When she didn't let go, he leapt into the air, before turning his body parallel to the ground, slamming down on her as they landed. He felt whatever was stabbing into him exit his body. Standing up, he saw the girl. The force of him landing on her while in her position had almost knocked her unconscious. She had a large gash on her forehead, but it healed quickly. Rolling over, she began crawling away, trying to stand. Picking her up by her neck, Hulk lifted her up to see her face-to-face. Growling at her, he casually threw her to the ground. He prepared to step on her, but when he brought his foot down, it was blocked by some invisible force. Finished healing, Laura shook off the shock to see Phoenix had formed a protective dome over her.

"That's enough" she said, lifting Hulk into the air. He roared at her and began to thrash with rage, but was going nowhere. "Rogue, get in there." Rogue nodded, but Naruto appeared in her path.

"No" he said. "We had enough trouble when you absorbed my power, the last thing we need is you turning into that" he continued. "Until you learn better control of your abilities, you stay back." Rogue seemed like she was insulted for a moment, but quickly realized that he was right. She backed away slowly, causing Hulk to stare for a moment, but his gaze was more focused on Naruto. The ninja walked up to the now immobile Hulk, pulling out an exploding tag. Running up now, Naruto was able to dodge a sloppy punch from the Hulk, leaping on top of the monster's arm, running up it an sticking the exploding tag to his chest. Kicking the green beast in the face, Naruto leapt off and back-flipped away, detonating the exploding tag. While it did seem to affect Hulk more than their other attacks, it had the unfortunate side effect of knocking him out of Phoenix's mental grasp. It also only increased Hulk's rage.

With a roar, Hulk ran at Naruto, preparing to dodge, Naruto was wholly unprepared for the beast to…clap. The force of the clap caused a great wind that blew Naruto back into the building wall behind him. This disoriented the Shinobi long enough for Hulk to deliver a punishing blow to Naruto, slamming him through the wall and out the other side of the building. He was flung into a car driving by, and he could hear the screams of those inside as they looked at Naruto and at the hole he had just made in the side of the building. When they did they screamed, seeing the Hulk emerging from the hole in the wall. They all quickly exited the car and ran.

Hulk looked down to his side at a parked car, before picking it up. He appeared ready to throw the car at Naruto, but the blonde countered by lifting the car he had slammed into, via his tails. Making use of them, he threw the car straight at Hulk, but the green monstrosity used his own car as a baseball bat and knocked the other car away, sending it crashing through the wall of another building. Running to Naruto, Hulk hefted the car over his head, and brought it down on Naruto, who quickly scrambled out of the way. However, he cried out in pain when one of his tails was caught by the car, crushing it and slicing into it with shreds of metal. Forcing himself to get through the pain, he used his strength to yank his tail out, to find it a bloody, shredded mess. It quickly healed, but the blood stayed on the fur of his tail.

"Fuck, this is starting to get interesting" said Naruto.

Chapter end

Sorry it's short. However, this is the best way to do this, because my original plan was to divide the fight among several chapters, showing more of what's happening with the X-men. However, I decided to stretch the fight out into two chapters.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	12. Chapter 12

Alright, here is another short chapter, concluding the fight with Hulk. Also, there is a new plot element coming into play that you'll find out about at the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own X-Men Evolution or any other Marvel character, location, or thing.

The Hulk roared as he dashed at Naruto, leaping through the air. Jumping, Naruto did a hand spring off the green beast's back, attaching another exploding tag as he did so. Using his immense strength, he flipped up and stuck to the side of a building while Hulk tore a hole through one of the structures on the other side of the street. Making a seal with his hands, Naruto detonated the tag and Hulk was blown out of the building, coming out the very hole he had gone in from. Standing up, Hulk growled, and prepared to leap up to Naruto. However, he was soon hit from behind, slammed into the street by a car. Looking to his side, he saw Phoenix hoisting another vehicle before throwing that at him as well. Rearing back, Hulk backhanded the car, sending it flying off. Roaring in rage, he began running toward Phoenix, who sent more and more projectiles at the monstrosity. However, he just kept batting them aside.

Using her power, she began forcing him back, but not by much. His strength was too massive for even her power, though the trained eye could see flakes of Hulk's skin actually peeling off and dissolving. Getting closer to Phoenix, inch by inch, he brought back his fist and thrust it forward. Forming a shield around herself, Phoenix blocked the majority of the force of Hulk's attack, but it still was strong enough to punch past her defense, and he grabbed her in his massive hand, gripping her neck and hoisting her into the air. Naruto quickly prepared to leap into action, but Hulk released Phoenix suddenly. Glancing at his mate, Naruto could tell it wasn't her, nor had Laura or Rogue done anything. And if he wasn't mistaken, Hulk's expression softened slightly.

Before taking on this job, Naruto had made sure to read Hulk's file _very_ thoroughly. When Banner made the change, it wasn't some monster taking over. The Hulk was merely a physical manifestation of his own rage. Beneath the cloud of anger and savagery and possibly even bitter hate that effected him, Banner was still a reasonable human being. He seemed to respond through his Hulk persona to certain people that he recognized. Coupled with his anger overpowering his better judgment, his insane strength, and his raw power, Hulk also had a set of keenly heightened senses, to a point where they made his own and Wolverine's pale in comparison. Naruto didn't know what it was, but Hulk had apparently sensed something about his lover, something that he himself had apparently not sensed.

As he had not jumped in yet, Laura had decided to take another shot. Dashing up to the not-so-jolly green giant, she leaped into the and, using the adamantium on her bones, swung her arms down on Hulk's head, using the force combined with the hard metal to try to disorient the monster. It didn't work. Leaping backwards into a back-handspring, the girl narrowly avoided the giant fist coming down on her, before she jumped back and brought out her claws in her arms, piercing Hulk's left arm with one side while slashing away with her other pair of claws in her other arm. Roaring in protest, Hulk whipped his arm back. With only the pair of claws to hold her, Laura was sent flying back after they slid cleanly out of Hulk's arm. Bracing herself for the impact of the building she was thrown at, she closed her eyes, but felt herself stop short, something wrapped around her waist. When she opened her eyes, she stared straight into the mask of Naruto, who had caught her with one of his tails.

"You ok?" asked Naruto, lowering the girl to the ground as he walked down the side of the building.

"I'm fine, but this isn't going to work" said Laura. "He just gets stronger the angrier he gets, and we're not exactly letting him calm down."

"Very true. And speaking of, remind me to talk to Phoenix later" said Naruto. "I'm curious to know why Hulk didn't try to pummel her her. Not that him holding back wasn't a bad thing, but it peaks my curiosity."

"We need to weaken him somehow if we're going to beat him" said Laura, nodding to his mention of Hulk not trying to harm the red-haired telekinetic.

"Right. Change of plans" said Naruto, using shunshin to disappear before reappearing with the last member of their team. "Change of plans" he said again, before he did the same with Phoenix. "Alright, me and Laura are going to keep this guy busy. Phoenix, are you ok?" asked Naruto, to which the girl nodded. "Alright" he continued. "I know I said we wouldn't, but while we keep him busy, he need you Rogue, to use your power. Phoenix will form a shield around you that should hold long enough to protect you in case we can't hold him and you need to run."

"You know" said Rogue, "I do have my own enhanced strength, and I can heal."

"Yes, but not as well as Laura and I can" said Naruto, as said Logan clone dashed back into the fray. "We're not sure to what extent your other new abilities reach, and this is a situation where we do not want to find out their limits." With that, Naruto followed Laura, who had just been smashed into a car.

"Right" said Phoenix, her attention focused on Rogue. "Are you ready?" Her question was punctuated by a growl from Hulk and a shout from Naruto, who was having a car slammed on top of him repeatedly. Laura leaped up and sent her claws into Hulk's back again, causing him to drop the car and attempt to get her off, buying enough time for Naruto to make a move to restrain the beast.

"As I'll ever be" replied Rogue, removing the glove on her right hand, before she was picked up by the telekinetic force and moved over to where Naruto and Laura had Hulk barely pinned to a wall, using Naruto's tails and Laura using her claws and pinning Hulk's feet to the ground. However, the green beast was already beginning to break free. As she floated up to him, Hulk looked at her, unsure. He didn't know this person. The other three had attacked him, but this was someone new. He was in a word, curious. As she got closer, he turned back to his captors and began thrashing with new vigor.

Unsure of what was to happen, Rogue got close enough and touched Hulk, using her whole hand. The familiar intense sensation rushed through her, but this time was the more violent than usual. Not near the level of when she had touched Naruto that first time, but still, it wasn't like it normally was. Hulk roared and began thrashing even more, the sensation only increasing his rage and making him grow even stronger. Rogue was screaming, and her three teammates watched as her skin took on a green pigmentation and she began to grow larger. She grew to the point where her clothing became very tight, but not like Dr. Banner where his ripped off of him. Her hair grew out longer and her muscles expanded, but didn't make her look like a body builder, more like and athlete.

Staggering backwards, she slipped her glove back on just as Naruto and Laura were thrown off Hulk. However, as angry as he was, Hulk seemed to be fatigued at the very least at Rogue's touch, though the girl seemed that way too. "Alright big boy" said Rogue. "Let's dance." Hulk roared and tried to slam his fists down on Rogue. Reaching up, she caught the attack. However, it seemed that while she was very close, her strength didn't quite match that of Hulk's. Gripping Hulk's arms, she found she did have enough strength to send the monster flying, putting him into a wall.

"At least you aren't raging" said Naruto, coming up to regroup with her.

"The power. It feels really good" said Rogue. "It feels like I can do anything. But if you're like him and can't control it, it's like a living nightmare." Naruto suddenly stopped, and Rogue could tell his eyes had widened beneath his mask.

"Than what if we could make his nightmare end?" asked Naruto. "It may be the way to get a _very_ powerful ally on our side."

"You're not thinkin' what I think you're thinkin', are ya?" asked Rogue. Naruto just smirked beneath his mask, before he pulled out a few more exploding tags, and one that had nothing written on it. Quickly, he also pulled out a brush and ink and drew up some kanji onto it. When he was done, it looked just like an exploding tag, as long as it was viewed from a distance. However, Naruto was hoping the man was smart enough to translate the kanji. Written in them was a note, that explained his proposal of training to Banner and where to find Naruto. Now was the task of delivering it.

Looking up from his work, Naruto saw Rogue and Hulk dashing at each other, before leaping into the air. Because she was smaller, Rogue managed to get through Hulk's midair onslaught, tackling him and slamming him into the ground. Landing on top of him, Rogue, began bashing his face, landing three punches, before Hulk reached up and grabbed her, tossing her over his head, right into a wall, over the head of Laura, who began ripping and tearing at Hulk's chest as he stood. Lifting his leg, Hulk slammed his foot into Laura's stomach, sending her flying with such force that she slammed through the wall of the town's mall, sending her into one of the stores. Panic hit the inhabitants of the mall, as they began screaming and running every which way.

Walking through the hole made by Laura, Hulk entered the mall as well, causing all the panicked shoppers to dash away, wanting to put as much distance between them and the giant green beast as possible. Several of the more stupid teenagers decided to take pictures with their phones and cameras, but only proceeded to draw Hulk's attention to the flashes, which only made him angrier as they flashed in his eyes. Hulk roared and raised his arms to slam down on the teens, causing them to run, a few only just dodging the swing.

"Get in their and evacuate those civilians, damn it!" shouted General Ross into his radio. "That's the priority now. Leave that damn menace to the circus freaks." The soldiers that were hiding out around the area sprang into action, rushing into the mall to begin the evacuation. Standing up shakily, Laura pushed some rubble off of herself as several cuts on her body healed. Twisting her head to the side, a sickening crunch was heard, before she cracked her neck to the other side. Her ears stopped ringing a moment later. Hearing a roar, she ran from the store, leaping over several and around several large messes she had made while flying through the place. Dashing out into the larger areas of the mall, she saw Hulk trying to bash some people. He managed to catch one and was about to crush the poor fellow, despite the fact he was being shot at. The green monster didn't even feel the bullets, as they apparently just bounced off of his skin. Hulk was about to slam down on the kid, but was gripped around the neck by Naruto's tails, choking him.

As Hulk tried to throw Naruto off, Rogue jumped in, throwing her fists in a flurry of punches to the green beast. Gripping Naruto's tail, Hulk ripped it off, before spinning and smashing Naruto into Rogue, who both went flying through a store and out the other side, ending up on the other end of the mall, in the middle of the food court. Crashing into a table, Naruto and Rogue kept toppling on top of each other until Naruto managed to regain his senses and managed to land on all fours and he slid a few more feet, his claws digging into the floor. Rogue however kept going until she slammed into one of the many restaurant counters where food could be purchased.

"You ok?" asked Naruto, turning his head back toward her.

"Fan-freakin'-tastic" replied Rogue in her southern accent, rubbing her now green-head. "What are we going to do" she asked.

"Here's the plan" said Naruto. "First, we lead him outside. After that, I want you to keep Hulk busy for a minute, and then act like Hulk knocked you out. Are you good with that, or would you prefer to keep fighting this guy?" Looking through the gaping whole they made, Rogue saw Hulk back-hand Laura away, sending her flying with incredible speed and force.

"Yeah, I can deal with faking a knock-out" the girl replied.

"Alright" said Naruto, relaying the message to Phoenix, who sent it to Laura as well. "I'll meet you outside." In a swirl of wind and leaves, he vanished. Getting up, Rogue dashed through the holes in the walls.

Hulk looked around him, finding himself surrounded by the three young ladies. Rogue and Laura would every now and then make quick hit and run attacks against him, leading him back outside, helped by the gentle hand of Phoenix's telekinetic powers. As they made their way toward the outside, they found themselves making less and less progress. Hulk was beginning to instead push the girls back again. Seeing this, Phoenix summoned as much power as she could muster and her hair flew in all directions, flowing as though the red strands were flames. Hulk's eyes widened in protest and he roared as he was flung from the building out into the streets outside. Walking toward the hole, it widened as Phoenix passed through it, her power ripping the concrete off the structure and making it fly around her body as though in orbit.

Throwing one of the concrete pieces at Hulk, she watched the giant being simply catch it like one would a softball, before winding up and throwing it back at her with such force it was almost hard to see. Luckily, she set up a mental barrier around her body, making it seem like the concrete had indeed hit her in the head, when in reality it had actually had bounced off the barrier that was so close to her body it appeared like it had connected. Dropping to the ground, she pretended to be knocked out by the hit, following through with Naruto's plan.

Rushing at Hulk, both Laura and Rogue jumped into the air, but were each caught in one of Hulk's hands. Growling, Hulk slammed their heads together, though he seemed to control himself enough to only do it hard enough to knock them out. In reality, neither girl would have been, however, the contact between their heads caused Rogue to absorb some of Laura's energy, causing the younger girl to be knocked unconscious for real, while Rogue simply went limp, faking it, and Hulk simply sneered and dropped the ladies. Suddenly, Naruto leaped out of nowhere and slammed a Rasengan straight into Hulk, blasting him into a wall on the other end of the street. Creating a few clones, Naruto gave them each an exploding tag before pulling out his message tag. One by one they dashed at Hulk and attached the tag before detonating it, totaling six explosions. Finally the original ran up to Hulk and jumped up, sticking his note onto Hulk's back, before the giant monstrosity grabbed one of his tails once again. Spinning around, Naruto was flung by him into the wall of the mall, before the masked Blonde too feigned unconsciousness. Looking around, Hulk saw nobody else trying to fight him. Turning away, He began running before leaping into the air. He continued this a few more times, before launching himself like a missile, escaping his would-be captors.

"God damn it!" shouted Ross, throwing his radio down. "Pick them up and see to it they're treated medically" he told the man closest to him before he stormed out of his miniature war room. He left before the man could even reply with a stiff 'Yes Sir' and a salute. Everyone who knew what had just happened avoided Ross like the plague. They knew better than to talk to the man after they had lost the Hulk...again. He fumed for a little while, before one of his troops entered to inform him that his hired hands were back, and while they all seemed fatigued, they were all in fairly good health. Ross didn't know whether to be thankful or furious at the thought. Thankful that no lives had been lost, and furious that they weren't at least out of commission for a while after fighting Hulk.

Walking to the makeshift medical area, he saw all four of them in their hospital beds, attempting to get all doctors away from them. The only one who had so much as a bruise was Phoenix, as she didn't have the healing factor. The rest were simply sitting in silence. Laura was discussing something with Naruto, and Rogue was laying down, having turned back to normal and lost the adrenaline rush of the Hulk's power.

"We lost" said Naruto, angrily, though Ross couldn't tell it was fake anger.

"Yes, I can see that" he replied. "I can assure you that even with this loss, you will still be rewarded for your services in the manner discussed. However, the new condition is that if we locate Banner again, you work for us again. Does that sound decent?"

"Perfectly" said Naruto. "But next time, just approach us. I swear if you drug us again, Banner is going to be the least of your worries."

"Right" said Ross, leaving the room for a second. He came back in a moment later with two cases. "The first is your money, the second is the device you were trying to obtain from Oscorp. Though I have no idea why you'd want this hunk of junk so badly" he said.

"I have my reasons" replied Naruto. "Now general, if you wouldn't mind getting one of your fancy government helicopters to fly us back to New York, I have business to finish there."

"I'll do you one better" said Ross as he reached into his pocket. "For your trouble, you all can fly back to New York, first class." Beneath his mask, Naruto smirked, as did the rest of his makeshift family. But when Ross left, Naruto's smirk fell. "Now then Phoenix, care to tell me what's going on with you?" The red haired girl stiffened.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Naruto" she said, standing and stretching.

"Let's see if I can refresh your memory a bit then" said Naruto. "Before we left you started to act strange, and then you bought something at the mall, keeping it concealed in a new purse. Now Hulk for some reason wouldn't crush you. While I'm glad of the latter, it is very suspicious. Something is going on with you you, and I don't want to order you to tell me, but I will if you keep trying to deny it."

Phoenix looked down in shame. "Naruto" she said, "I want so bad to tell you, but I don't know how."

"How about just saying it" said Naruto and cupping her chin in his hand. "You can tell me anything, my little Fire-bird." Phoenix gulped before sighing.

"I'm pregnant" said the girl, causing the other three to widen their eyes in shock.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto. "Isn't it a bit too soon to know something like that?"

"Maybe if you were a normal human or even a mutant" said Phoenix, with a blush. "But I think with you being so special, you're also much more...potent. And it made me start having a few early symptoms. It was a pregnancy test that I was hiding in the purse. I didn't actually use it until a few days into our New York escapade. It showed up positive." Suddenly, Phoenix was pulled into a warm hug from her mate, who had pulled down his mask and kissed her forehead before looking her in the eyes.

"So we're having a kid?" he asked. Phoenix just nodded yes and pulled Naruto back into the hug. Laura wasn't sure how to feel at this point. She really wasn't used to all these emotions, but she thought she felt a pang of something. She was unused to the feeling, but if she had to guess, she'd say that it felt a bit like...jealousy.

"Well congrats you two" said Rogue, who was also feeling a twinge of jealousy, though she merely denied it, rather than try to comprehend it like Laura. "I'd tell you both to get a room, but I think you've already done that to the extreme."

"Right" said Naruto, wrapping his arm around Phoenix. "Let's go, we have a flight to catch. You and I will talk about this later" he said, aiming the last statement at Phoenix. The others just nodded, grabbing their things, Naruto grabbing the two cases that they had earned, and they were out the door.

Waking up, Bruce Banner held his head, trying to fight back the awful headache he felt. Feeling something odd stuck to his back, he reached back and pulled it off, finding it to be a note of some kind, written in Japanese kanji. He vaguely recognized some of the symbols, but was too out of it still to translate. Putting it into his pocket for now, he looked around at the forested area he found himself in. Seeing a road nearby, he began to follow it, hoping it would lead him to someplace where he could rest and get some new clothes.

Chapter end.

I apologize for the shortness of this, but I know that many of you wanted to continue the Hulk battle. For those of you wondering, when Rogue absorbed Hulk's power, her appearance became very very similar to She-Hulk.

And a few of you might be going WTF? At me making Phoenix pregnant, but it's going to become an important part of the plot as I initiate my special 'Exodus' arc of this story. Hope you enjoyed, regardless of it being short.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone. I know it's rather late in the day, but here's a little Christmas present to those of you who celebrate. Hope you enjoy. It's kind of a filler, but still, I like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own X-men Evolution, or any other Marvel property in this story

"Ah, New York. The sights, the smells…well, actually the smells aren't that pleasant." As Naruto said this, Laura took a sniff of the air, scowling at the strange odors assaulting her sense of smell. "Told you" said Naruto, as they entered the hotel he and Phoenix were still staying at.

"Ah, that was such a nice way to fly" said Phoenix, throwing their bags onto the bed the minute they made it through the hotel door. "Can we always travel like that?"

"I don't see our money running out any time soon" replied Naruto, wrapping an arm around his red-haired mate and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"At least we didn't have to fly in on one of those military planes, like before" said Rogue, depositing her bag on the room's couch. Flipping his mask on, Naruto was engulfed in smoke, before it cleared, and he was in his full gear.

"Speaking of the military, I'm going to go find the asshole that tipped them off" he said.

"Who?" asked Laura, already reaching into her duffle bag.

"That psychotic moron that calls himself the 'Green Goblin'" replied Naruto, heading toward the window. "While I did gain from the fight with Banner, it's put me behind in my other ventures, and if there's one thing my old sensei taught me, ironically, it's punctuality. Flexible schedule, but punctual. So, I'm going to give this idiot a piece of my mind."

"I'm going with you" said Laura, and Naruto turned to see her in her combat suit, her helmet held under her left arm.

"I've got one taker" said Naruto. "Ladies, either of you wanna come?"

"Nah" said Phoenix. "I think I'll take Rogue shopping. I need some things anyway, so we may as well go get something to eat."

"Cravings started already?" joked Naruto, as Phoenix went for the pants he had discarded in his costume change, taking his wallet.

"Oh, haha, very funny" replied Phoenix. "Anyway, you two go have your fun, and me and Rogue will have a nice day on the town."

"Alright" said Naruto, pulling her in with his tail while pulling his mask down quickly to give her a quick kiss, before letting her go as Laura placed her helmet on. Opening the window, Naruto leapt out, X-23 following closely behind, and Rogue and Phoenix watched them hop from rooftop to rooftop.

"Well, should we go too?" asked Rogue, turning, but finding no sign of Phoenix, only hearing the door to the bathroom slamming shut, before the telltale sounds of vomiting came from behind the door. "At least you managed to hold it off til they left."

"That's the idea" came the muffled reply, between retching noises. "I know he knows this is a serious thing, but I don't wanna constantly be hearing jokes about my pregnancy, thank you very much." The door suddenly opened, and the red-head came out, brushing a bit of hair from her face.

"You good now?" asked Rogue.

"I think so" replied Phoenix. "Let's go."

Back in Bayville, at the Xavier Institute, Evan and Kurt walked past the bathroom, only to hear noises that sounded as though someone was vomiting. Stopping, Kurt put his ear to the door, only for it to open, revealing Jean, who brushed some hair from her eyes.

"You ok?" asked Evan.

"Just a stomach bug, more than likely" replied Jean, thinking nothing of it. "I'll be fine."

"I hope so" said Kurt. "The Professor wants you to help greet this Parker kid when he gets here."

"Alright, I'll be downstairs in a minute" said the Red-head, before going to the sink and rinsing her mouth out. It wasn't the first time in the last few days she had found herself vomiting, and she hoped that it really was only a stomach bug.

Going down stairs, she was just in time to see a taxi drive up, before a young man only a few years younger than herself stepped out and began walking to the mansion. Going outside, Jean smiled and shook his hand.

"Hi," she said. "You must be Peter Parker." The brown-haired boy shook her hand with a smile of his own.

"That's me" he answered. "I have an appointment with Professor Xavier."

"Yep" said Jean. "I'll show you to his office. You can follow me."

"Sure" replied Peter, falling in line behind her. He marveled at the inside of the institute. It was rather impressive. But something was beginning to bug Peter.

"You look really familiar" he said. "Have we ever met before?"

"Not that I know of" said Jean, before spotting the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat or drink before your interview?"

"Uhh, no thanks" replied Peter. "I'm kinda anxious to meet Professor Xavier. I have so many questions…"

"Right" replied Jean, "He should be waiting in his office, right this way." Finding the door, Jean knocked, and heard Xavier beckon them in. Walking in, Peter got his first good look at the man, a little surprised that he was in a wheelchair. He knew that it had been a long while since the pictures he had seen of him with Dr. Connors, but he hadn't known that the man was handicapped.

"Hello, Mr. Parker" said Xavier with a small smile. "Please, have a seat." Turning to Jean, he merely gave a nod. "Thank you Jean, you may go."

"Yes, Professor" replied the red-head, nodding before leaving and closing the door.

"Thanks for scheduling me in" said Peter, pulling out a notebook. "I have quite a few questions for you."

"Yes, yes, of course" replied Xavier, sitting back in his chair, folding his hands in front of his face as he let his smile grow a bit bigger. "But perhaps we should start with the reason you really requested a meeting with me?"

"I'm not sure what you mean" replied Peter. The boy was afraid to think of what the man was talking about, but at least his Spider-sense wasn't flaring.

"Well" began Xavier. "It isn't every day that I get sought out by the ones in need of my help…It's even less often that one is, for lack of a better word, a Super-hero." Now Peter's eyebrows raised, but he quickly composed himself.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about" he said, and Charles just held up his hand.

"It's alright, Spiderman" he said. "You're among friends in this place. I myself am a telepath, and while I don't normally condone snooping in the minds of others, I've been having some very stressful times lately. I couldn't believe that your requesting an interview was merely a coincidence. I'm sure you understand." While he was shocked that the others in the mansion did seem to have special abilities, he had already been thinking this, and was partially expecting it. He let out a sigh of relief.

As Jean closed the door to let Xavier and Peter have their privacy, she was suddenly grabbed and pulled aside by Kitty.

"Jean, who was that?" she asked, and Jean could practically hear the hormones in the girl's voice, and smiled a bit.

"That's Peter Parker" replied the red-head. "You know, the one who requested an interview with the Professor?"

"Oh…" said Kitty. "How long is he going to be here?"

"Why?" asked Jean, teasing the girl. "Wondering what your odds are of getting a date?" The girl sputtered, trying to respond, but knew that she wouldn't be able to respond properly.

"Kitty's got a boyfriend" teased Jean some more, in a sing-song voice, causing the girl to blush.

"I've never even talked to him" said the girl.

"But that's not getting in the way of the fact that you obviously have a crush on him" said Jean, laughing as she walked away, and Kitty, in her embarrassment, passed through the floor.

Leaping up on another rooftop, Naruto sighed. He had to admit, he was actually fairly bored. He had been running around the city for hours and not only had he not seen one super-villain, he hadn't seen the city's resident super-hero.

"Damn this is boring" he said out loud. Laura said nothing, but didn't disagree. "I really wish that we could get some action. Hell, I'd even be willing to play hero for just a minu-"He was cut off as a scream came from the alley below.

"Oooh, I got my wish" said Naruto, leaping into the air and flipping, and diving straight toward the concrete below, Laura jumping and stabbing into the brick walls of the building, dropping into the alley, to see a figure in a trench coat, scarf, and hat wrestling a purse from the hands of a young woman. Naruto began speaking, drawing the concealed figure's attention.

"Ok, from thief to thief, this is very pathetic." Seeing a distraction, the figure grabbed the purse and began to run, but ran straight into another Naruto.

"Hey now, it's impolite to take things that don't belong to you" his clone said. Suddenly, the air began to distort around the person, and in an instant, Naruto felt a massive flare of chakra, and knew immediately that this person was super-human, and more than likely a mutant. Not knowing what their power was, Naruto did the first thing that came to mind. Sending out a wave of killing intent directly at the purse thief, Naruto saw it take effect. The person froze, and began shaking as the air stopped distorting.

Grabbing the purse, Laura threw it to the woman, who ran away quickly, having also felt the effects of the KI. "Now then, let's see the face of our young amateur here" continued Naruto, removing the hat, scarf, and coat to reveal…an odd sight.

What they saw was a young woman about Naruto's age, with maroon-colored hair, pink skin, with darker-colored symbols over her eyes, which were themselves an almost luminescent green color, with no pupils.

"And I thought Nightcrawler looked like an elf" said Naruto. The girl, while still terrified, managed to raise an eyebrow at the statement. This guy wasn't even fazed by her appearance. Trying to move again, she found that she was almost paralyzed.

"Don't bother trying to move, or use your power" said Naruto. "That dark energy you felt has completely overridden your brain's fight-or-flight response, and has locked your body into a state of paralysis. Don't be alarmed. For now, I only wanna talk. They call me Fox." Seeing that she at least recognized the name, he released her.

"You're _the_ Fox?" she asked. "The one who cleaned out an entire museum by yourself, in one night?"

"The very same" replied Naruto. "So that's the story that's spreading my name around. But how rude of me, I haven't asked your name?"

"Oh" said the elfin girl. "My name is Clarice, but my friends call me Blink."

"Interesting name" replied Naruto. "What kind of powers do you have, Blink?"

"I'm a teleporter" she replied. "I can move matter to any location I choose."

"Really…" said Naruto. "Are these…friends of yours empowered too?" The girl just nodded. "I'd very much like to meet them." The girl bit her lower lip, before throwing on her disguise, and motioning for them to follow.

Waking down several blocks, they entered an old apartment building, which appeared fairly dilapidated. As Blink shedded her disguise, revealing a green tank-top, and tight, blue pants beneath it. As they walked along in the hallway, they could all hear the old floor creak beneath their feet.

"Nice place" said Naruto, looking around at the faded walls and apartments without numbers on their doors, only a few darker-shaded areas where they used to be.

"We stay wherever is convenient" said Blink. "With our powers, and my appearance, we only go out to move, or to steal things we need. Turning the corner, the group nearly collided with what appeared to be one of Blink's friends. Taking in his looks, Naruto wasn't impressed, though he could feel that this person had something special about him.

With a mop of sandy-blonde hair, green eyes, and an average build, he didn't look like much. While Naruto could tell he had some sort of strange power, he couldn't quite place what it was. He wore a black t-shirt, and a pair of torn up blue-jeans. To be honest, Naruto could find nothing out of the ordinary in his appearance.

"Who the hell are these two, Blink?" asked the new-comer. "They aren't cops…or governments…are they?"

"Pulse" replied Blink, "Do these two look like they have _anything_ to do with government. This is THE Fox, the guy who cleared out that museum on his own. And this is…actually, I don't know who that is. They haven't said anything to me yet."

"Damn" said the newly-named Pulse with a whistle. "Not even we can pull off something like that. You are a god among thieves." As he said that, he gave a mock bow, before turning to Laura. "So who is this? Got a partner?"

"More like a student" replied Naruto. "Laura, you can take off the helmet." With a nod, the brown-haired girl reached up and took the helmet off her head, feeling the cool air of the old building.

"Is Armando here?" asked Blink. "Fox says he wants to meet him and discuss something with us."

"Oh, you mean Darwin?" asked Pulse, making Blink just sigh and shake her head.

"What is with you and the nicknames?" she asked.

"Hey, when the government comes looking, do you want them to have your name, or an alias that can't be traced?" asked Pulse, his voice rising a bit in irritation at being discretely insulted.

"There are no secret government agencies devoted to hunting down super-powered people" said Blink.

"Actually, I think there's an agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. that keeps an eye out on people with powers" said Naruto, getting a nod from Laura, a look of support from Pulse, and a raised eyebrow from Blink.

"Oh, and if HYDRA thinks you're a threat, they will hunt you down" said Laura, speaking up for the first time. "I know, I used to work for them. Of course, they aren't government, but still…"

"Not to mention that the Military practically kidnapped me and Phoenix so _we_ could hunt down the good doctor…" said Naruto, leaning against the wall.

Blink, exasperated, just turned back to Pulse. "Is he here, or not?"

"Yeah, he's here" replied Pulse, motioning for them to follow toward the stairwell. "Come on." Entering the stairwell, they headed down to the basement, where it was dark and slightly damp. Sitting at an old table that looked like it was used to play poker, drinking a bottle of scotch, was a dark-skinned young man, about 18 or so. Although it was dark, he wore a pair of sunglasses. Reaching out with his senses, Naruto could feel the chakra of the teen, and it randomly pulsed at unpredictable intervals.

"Who're these two?" he asked in a smooth voice. Looking at the nearly-empty bottle of scotch, Naruto was surprised that this interesting young man wasn't at least fazed by the alcohol.

"This is the Fox, and his…student" said Pulse, as Darwin took another drink, causing another pulse of chakra to flare from him, before he lit a cigarette.

"What do you want with us?" asked Darwin, exhaling the smoke, as another pulse of chakra leaked off him.

"At the moment just to meet you and find out a bit about your powers" he said, pulling up a chair and pulling out a cigar he had swiped from Tombstone's office, lighting it with a burst of flame from his fingertip. In the flash of light from the flame, Naruto got a slightly better look at the one they called, Darwin.

He had short, black hair to match his dark skin. He wore a black, sleeveless shirt, with a pair of dark green shorts. His eyes darting to Darwin's feet, Naruto caught a glimpse of what looked almost like combat boots.

"What do you want with that kind of info?" asked Darwin, draining the rest of his scotch.

"I'm looking for recruits" replied Naruto, making the three mutants raise their eyebrows.

"Recruits?" asked Blink. "For what?" Naruto smirked beneath his mask.

"I had a vision of a world, where people like mutants and other super-humans can go around in public, unafraid to show themselves. Unafraid to use their powers. In fact, possibly inclined to use their powers. And why stop there? We are talking potential for a global, mutant, underworld. Doing jobs that normal people can't accomplish. Dictators in third world countries? No problem. Send in a mutant strike team. Groups lost at sea? Send in a mutant force to deal with it."

"So, what?" asked Pulse. "Am I hearing incorrectly, or are you are talking about a secret society around the globe, full of mutant super-heroes?" Naruto just gave an eye-smile.

"More like vigilantes. I can't guarantee that everything we do will be for the greater good" said the Shinobi.

"And what can you offer us?" asked Darwin, leaning forward and placing his chin on his folded hands. "Why should we be your recruits?"

"I can offer you food, permanent shelter, and I can also teach Blink to conceal herself more discreetly." Having said this, Naruto suddenly changed form to Darwin. "I know of simple illusions she can learn to appear human, until such a time that mutants are accepted in society." The trio looked at each other for a bit, before Darwin turned back to Naruto.

"Give us a day or two to decide. Your offer is interesting." Naruto nodded, before getting up. As he was about to leave, he managed to commit their chakra signatures to memory, which reminded him.

"So, I know Blink is a teleporter…but what about you two?" Pulse was the first to speak up.

"I can create distorting pulses of energy, hence my name" he said. "They can disrupt electrical systems and have even been known to disrupt other peoples' powers from time to time." Naruto nodded. Obviously the energy pulses he could create temporarily messed with the chakra flow of others, disrupting control of mutant powers, or even disrupting the powers altogether.

"My body adapts to anything" said Darwin, simply. "If I go in water, I grow gills. If I get hit with fire, my skin becomes fireproof."

"And I'm guessing you've developed an immunity to alcohol and tobacco" finished Naruto, the dark-skinned boy just nodding, throwing his used bottle away.

"Well" said Naruto, he and Laura entering the stairwell. "It was nice meeting you, but we have a Goblin to hunt down." That said, Naruto wrapped his arm around Laura and leapt all the way up to the next floor, so they could exit the building.

"So what do you guys think?" asked Blink. "Do you think we can trust him?"

"I don't know" said Pulse. "He does seem to have Intel on the people in high places. What do you think Darwin?" The young man said nothing, merely exhaling a bit of smoke and flicking some ashes into a tray on the table.

"Armando?" asked Blink, looking at their third team member, who still stared blankly into the open stairwell.

Chapter end.

So, I hope you liked it. I kinda did an overhaul of Darwin, Pulse, and Blink from their comic counterparts, but this is Evolution continuity, which they don't exist in, to my knowledge, so I have a bit of creative license. I also hope you like that Jean is having symptoms like Phoenix, even though she herself isn't pregnant. Also, for anyone wondering, there will be a Spidey/Shadowcat pairing. Not quite normal, but hey, my story.

Peace to all my fans

Fan of Fanfics


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, this is an X-men/Spiderman centric chapter, with Naruto only getting a passing mention or two. Don't worry, the action continues next chapter, but I had some important business with this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything from the Marvel Universe

"Everyone..." The group of mutants who were gathered in the dining area of the Xavier Institute turned toward their handicapped mentor as he rolled into the room with the young brown-haired photographer that had come to the mansion that morning. Kitty, for her part managed to keep the blush from her face. They all looked expectantly at the mutant telepath, waiting for him to continue.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Peter Parker. Or, as you probably would recognize better, New York City's 'Spider-man." That announcement got several wide eyes from the students, and a raised eyebrow from both Ororo and Logan.

"Seriously?" asked Evan, a hint of excitement in his voice as he grabbed a can of soda and prepared to open it. Before anyone could react, Peter flipped his hand out and shot a web line that caught the soda. Pulling his arm back, the soda was yanked from Spike's hand and over to Peter, who grabbed it and popped it open himself.

"Seriously," he said, smiling, taking a sip, before putting the soda down and leaping up and sticking to the ceiling.

"Nice," said Kurt, flipping up the ceiling as well, while deactivating his image inducer, reverting to his normal appearance. Holding his hand out, he and Peter high-fived each other while sitting on the ceiling.

"So Bub, if you're New York City's resident superhero, what are you doing here?" asked Logan, curious of why the hero would leave home to a place like Bayville.

"I was directed here by some guy that goes by 'Fox," replied Peter, getting a growl from the large man, and dark looks from everyone else. "He was the one that told me about Professor Xavier, and then I did some research and managed to set up an interview."

"But wait," said Scott, standing up. "How is it that Cerebro never detected Peter when his powers manifested?" The rest of the mutants couldn't help but thing the same thing. They couldn't understand how a mutant, especially one that used their powers so openly, could go undetected by Xavier's computers.

"Because I'm not a mutant," replied Peter, getting raised eyebrows from the others.

"Not a mutant?" said Ororo, looking to the Professor, who nodded.

"Indeed," he said. "Cerebro was designed to detect high levels of energy, and then attempt to isolate the source and detect the mutant X-gene. Mr. Parker attained his powers by artificial means. Genetically engineered spiders. During the experiments with these spiders, Peter was bitten, and the spider venom somehow altered his DNA, granting him his abilities." Logan just snorted.

"All this time the government has been trying to create a super-soldier, and this kid becomes one by accident...sounds about right," he said, leaning back in his chair and throwing his feet up on the table.

"There's something else as well," said Xavier, folding his hands in front of his face. "When Peter met Fox for the first time, his powers were far more limited from what he told me. Before that, he had specially designed wrist launchers for his webs, because he couldn't naturally make them. Somehow, he somehow has forcibly evolved Peter's special mutation." That got some attention, particularly from Scott.

"Evolved?" he said. "You're saying he managed to alter Peter's mutant powers?"

"In a sense," replied Xavier, knowing where Scott was going. "But as of yet, he seems only able to increase mutation. However, according to Fox the last time I contacted him, he can, or at least truly believes he can teach mutants like yourself and Rogue how to control your powers. He made it quite clear however, that there is always a price for his help, so I would suggest thinking everything over carefully." Scott was silent, not knowing what to think.

"So, Peter, will you be staying long?" asked Ororo.

"I'll be staying about a week. When looking for me, Fox did a real number on the high-school, so we're all on vacation until further notice," replied Peter, dropping from the ceiling, landing in a crouch on all fours.

"Cool!" said Kitty, a slight blush on her face. "Maybe I can show you around later." Peter smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, sure...That'd be great," he replied, trying desperately to avoid eye contact with the undeniably cute girl. Kitty just smiled, before Jean's voice rang through her head.

"_Kitty's got a boyfriend, Kitty's got a boyfriend,"_ Jean was thoroughly enjoying the younger girl. And with her obvious crush on the hero, she was making it too easy.

"Well, would you all care to introduce yourselves to Mr. Parker?" asked Xavier. "And while you're all doing that, Ororo, Logan, perhaps I could have a word with you?" The two nodded before leaving the teens to their devices. Scott went first.

"The name's Scott Summers. I shoot destructive optic blasts from my eyes. They call me Cyclops," he said, shaking hands with Peter.

"Kurt Wagner," said the blue-furred boy, before disappearing in a puff of smoke, reappearing next to Peter. "Short-range teleporter. They call me Nightcrawler."

"Jean Grey, telekinetic," said the red-head, leaving the room in a bit of a hurry, not wanting to vomit in front of everyone. They all watched her go, before continuing.

"Name's Evan Daniels," said Spyke, producing a long, staff-like bone-spike from his arm. "Everyone calls me Spyke, for obvious reasons." Peter nodded.

"Yeah, I can see why they'd call you that," he said, looking over the bone-staff, whistling.

"And I'm Kitty Pryde, but my codename is Shadowcat," said the brown-haired young lady, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"And what's your power?" asked Peter. The young superhero's eyes widened as Kitty slowly descended through the floor as though it weren't there. He stared at the spot for a moment, before crouching down to feel the floor, finding it completely solid. He nearly jumped out of his skin when her face popped out of the floor right in his.

"Kitty can turn intangible to phase through things," explained Scott.

"Or, in a lot of cases, to let things phase through her," continued Spyke. "Seriously, her power has saved her life more times than we can count."

"You guys get in a lot of sticky situations I take it?" said Peter.

"Hey, you're the Spiderman," said Kitty, coming back up through the floor. "You should know all about sticky situations." Peter actually laughed at that.

"Oh yeah, you have no idea," he said. He was interrupted from saying more as the adults re-entered the room.

"It would appear that the introductions have been made," said Xavier, wheeling up. "Now then, if it's not too much to ask Mr. Parker, I'd like to see just what you can do." Peter just looked around, a bit nervous and confused.

"Well, my turf is generally big buildings and cities, not open areas," he said, and Logan just chuckled.

"That ain't gonna be a problem, Bug-boy. Go suit up. You just got yourself a date with the 'Danger Room," he said. Peter quirked an eyebrow.

"Danger Room?" he asked, not liking the deadly grin on Logan's face. "Why do I feel like this isn't gonna be the standard physical?"

Timeskip

"I knew this wasn't gonna be the standard physical," said Peter, now decked out in his Spider-man costume. He had to admit though, he was impressed with the subterranean portion of the mansion. The Danger Room itself was massive. Nothing like the wide city-scape he was used to, but still. Upon inspection, he noticed that much of it was constructed through a company called Circuits Maximus. While the company was not very well known, Peter himself knew enough about it to know Xavier had far more powerful connections than just Curt Connors.

"You ready Lady-bug?" asked Logan, chuckling at his nickname for the Superhero. He and the rest of the X-men were watching from the control room.

"Just hit the button, Fido," shot back Peter, getting a growl from Logan, but the mutant did indeed fire up the rooms programming. Immediately, Peter's spider-sense flared and he leapt upward just in time to dodge a blast from some sort of laser weapon. The blaster continued to fire at him and Peter just narrowly managed to avoid the blasts, twisting and turning in the air as though doing some intricate dance or acrobatic routine. Deciding enough was enough, he shot his arm out and sprayed a web line to the other end of the room, yanking it and pulling him out of the blast range.

As he landed, four walls shot up around him, raising toward the ceiling, threatening to trap the human-spider. Acting quickly, he jumped up, leaping from wall to wall, managing to flip over the edge just a moment before it slammed into the ceiling. Clinging to the outside, Peter gave a little cheer.

"Wooo! Hey, are we done? Is that all you guys can do?" he shouted up at the control room. His spider-sense alerted him in time to flip upwards on the wall as a metal claw shot out and struck where he was a moment ago. Shooting a giant glob of impact webbing at the metal pincer at the end, he stuck it together. He watched the claw flail and try to separate its pincer.

"Here, lemme get that for you," said Peter, leaping onto the claw and riding it like a rodeo horse. Grabbing the ends of the claw, he pulled and not only ripped apart the webbing, but tore the end off the metal claw. Up in the control room, the X-men were looking on in shock.

"Agility, Reflexes, Strength, all incredible," announced Storm, looking back and forth between the fight of Mutant vs. Machine, and the data the room collected.

"Those webs look like some strong stuff," said Logan, actually impressed. "Gotta be at least as strong as steel cables." Xavier nodded.

"Indeed," replied Xavier. "And if he became this way through artificial means, there's no telling who or what else could be created by other such events."

"What are you saying, Professor?" asked Scott.

"What I'm saying, Scott, is that if one, ordinary boy could be gifted with these powers through something as simple as a spider bite, theoretically so could every human on the planet," replied Xavier, folding his hands in front of his face and narrowing his eyes. _"Is that your plan, Naruto?"_ he thought to himself. _"Is this what you meant when you said those things to me? But then what's your end game? What is Project Exodus?"_

Back in the Danger Room, Peter was absolutely beating down the program, actually making a few of the X-men jealous. It took most of them working as a team to take on the mechanical terrors in the chamber, yet Peter was able to take everything the room threw at him.

"Dude, you sure you got the difficulty up high enough?" asked Evan to Logan. "He seems like he's actually having fun in there."

"Yeah, it looks like he's have way too easy a time in there," said Scott, a little miffed at Peter decimating all their Danger Room records on his own...on his first try, no less.

"Maybe now you all will take your training a bit more seriously," said Logan smugly, and Ororo just gave him a look.

"Logan, you mustn't be too hard on them," she said. "Remember, Spider-man's mutation is beyond the natural mutations of the students." She would have continued, but Xavier spoke up yet again.

"Not to disagree with you Ororo, but Logan has a point." When the white-haired woman looked at Xavier incredulously, he continued. "While I do agree that yes, Peter's mutation is by far more advanced than what I've seen normally, he isn't in the level of say, a Class 5 mutant. Also, as the Spider-man, he has had to face quite the variety of foes, if the newspapers have any merit. To go up against such a number and variety of enemies says a lot for Mr. Parker's character." Ororo nodded, understanding the logic there.

Back inside the Danger Room, Peter was actually enjoying himself. It was a way to train that allowed him to really cut loose. Plus, it already beat his first training method, which ended with him crashing into a wall on his first web-swing. He found that with the Danger Room, it was better than waiting for the odd super-villain to come and kick the crap out of him. Soon though, the program terminated and the room went into self-repair mode. Coming in from the control room, Peter was met with some applause from the three adults as well as Kitty, Jean, and Kurt. He smiled beneath his mask and took a little bow. He couldn't help it. He always was a bit of a show-off.

"Very impressive," said Xavier, wheeling up next to Peter, who removed his mask, though he had to hide the giant grin he had. "Now then, I understand that you will not be missing any school, given the new...renovations it's undergoing. So if you'd like, you're more than welcome to stay here for a few days." Peter was understandably shocked at the offer, but kept it hidden. Wolverine pulled out a package and tossed it to him, which he easily caught. Opening it, he found a new costume, much like his own, but was a plain black without web patterns, with a gold 'X' across the chest, his spider symbol beautifully emblazoned in the center.

"You made me a costume...you just found out I was Spiderman, but you had a costume made," he said, looking a bit creeped out at the thought.

"Well," said Xavier, "I had a feeling that you'd seek me out sooner or later, so I figured I may as well prepare."

"Well, thanks," said Peter. "I'm more of a red and blue kind of guy, but this is actually a good stealth-suit."

"It comes equipped with a communicator, in the event you ever need to contact us after you leave," said Logan, crossing his arms.

"Thanks...This is great," said Peter, still a little overwhelmed by everything.

"While you're here, we'll have a room set up for you. Kitty knows where you'll be staying, she can show you the room," said Xavier, with said girl giving out a small 'eep' in surprise, and Jean covered her mouth to conceal her smile at the Professor's little joke.

"Um, yeah..." said Kitty, gaining her composure, and stepping forward. "Come on." Peter just looked at the retreating form of the girl before following. She led him back upstairs to one of the several rooms in the mansion. When he opened the door to the room, Peter was amazed. It was simple, but it was still nicer looking than half the hotels in New York.

"Hey, thanks Kitty," he said, turning to the girl, who was trying poorly to hide her blush.

"No problem...ummm, you know, if you want, maybe I could show you around Bayville," she offered. "We could go grab something to eat later, or something..." Peter smiled a bit, glad that the people at the Xavier institute were just as normal as he was...well, psychological at least.

"You know, I'd like that," he said, and Kitty's eyes widened before she regained her composure.

"Really?" she asked. "Great! I'll see you later, Spider." Kitty, in a much better mood, phased through the floor, wanting to go to her own room to find something to wear. Just as Peter was about to settle in, he gripped his sides in pain and let out a silent scream as he was assailed with the most intense pain he had ever felt. For a moment, he felt like something was trying to rip its way out from his sides, and he grit his teeth, grunting to keep that from happening. Luckily, he succeeded and the pain subsided.

Dropping down on his bed, Peter let out a groan. "Man, Fox," he said. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Chapter End

So, Please don't get on my case that Naruto wasn't in this chapter, but I wanted to put a bit of focus on Spidey. Anyone who knows about Spiderman and gets my last little hint there on what's happening will know why. Also, I added in a little **easter egg**, but you'll have to really look for it to figure out what that is.

For those who care, I have taken to moving many of my stories over to UFF, under my same Pen-name.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys, it took a while to decide which direction I wanted to take, and this is what I chose.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any property of Marvel.

Peter wiped the sweat from his brow as he and Logan walked out of the danger room. "You know," he said to the larger man. "I'm used to taunting the guys I have to fight. That whole time we were in there, I had to resist making one huge Red Dawn reference." Wolverine snorted.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. "What stopped you?" Peter just chuckled.

"The fact that you seem like the type to dislike being made fun of, and you have claws that could tear me to shreds," he said, rubbing the back of his head. Logan just grunted.

"Yeah," he replied casually. "I have that effect on most people." Turning to where they could hear the tires on the floor, Peter took note of the serious face Xavier wore.

"I finished analyzing your test results," the Professor announced. "It appears that whatever Fox did to you, it isn't finished." Peter's eyes widened, while Logan's narrowed.

"What are you getting at, Chuck?" he asked, and Xavier merely shook his head while folding his hands in front of his face.

"It appears that Fox managed to reactivate the process which originally gave you your spider powers. He's begun a biological chain reaction. To put it as bluntly as I can, you're evolving," he replied.

"But into what?" Peter asked. "What am I evolving into?" Xavier shook his head again.

"I'm not really sure..." he said. "I've called in an old student of mine, Hank McCoy, to see if we can't find some way to halt the process." Peter nodded and rubbed his sides.

"Let's hope it works. And soon," he replied. "You mind if I take a look at the analysis later? I have to go give my Aunt May a call." Xavier just gave a slight nod in the affirmative, and Peter entered the elevator to take him back up to the living part of the mansion.

"So when's Hank getting here?" Logan asked, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"Later this afternoon," the Professor said. "He's recently taken a teaching job at the high school. And I must say, not to make light of the situation, but it will be nice having him back in the area."

"Well, Hank always did want to teach," Logan said. "Looks like his dream came true." Xavier nodded.

The ringing of his cell-phone drew Naruto's attention. The ring-tone told him exactly who was on the other end of the line. Phoenix growled a bit at having their personal time interrupted. Rogue and Laura had gone out to get something to eat, leaving the thief and his mate all alone. And while being pregnant didn't seem to affect her sex-drive, the two decided to spend some time and just watch a movie they rented from the hotel. Holding his new phone up, he accepted the video call, Forge appearing on the screen, still sitting at his computer. "What's up?" Naruto asked, noticing the worry etched into Forge's face. "You look like you just got second place at the science fair."

"Don't even joke," Forge replied, before remembering why exactly he had bothered his boss. "Fox, man, I have some bad news. Tell me Laura is with you?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow at that. Why would Forge be worried about Laura...unless...

"It's Hydra, isn't it?" he asked with a growl, and upon Forge's nod, he almost crushed the device in his hand. With his latest projects converging, he had completely forgotten about the organization. "Laura is out with Rogue. In a city like New York, it shouldn't be all that hard to hide, even from Hydra." Forge shook his head in the negative.

"You don't understand," he replied, a bit of urgency in his voice. "They can _track_ her...Anywhere and Everywhere. The only reason they haven't burst down the door here is because of the frequency jammers I installed." Narrowing his eyes, Naruto paused their movie and Phoenix sat at attention.

"Explain," Naruto said, short, sweet, and to the point, leaving no room for any nonsense or debate.

"Well, I've been further reviewing the results we got from our tests and examinations on both Rogue and Laura...As it turns out, the 'metal' on her bones _isn't_ adamantium," he said, and Naruto was actually shocked visibly. If it wasn't adamantium the girl's bones were lined with, what was it. He motioned for Forge to continue. "Her claws are adamantium. But had they put it on her bones, there would be no way for her to grow, which would be counter-intuitive to their goals in cloning Wolverine." Naruto nodded. He could see how that would be a problem. Wondering what it was that lined the bones of the girl, he motioned for his tech-support to continue.

"The material isn't even technically 'metal,' it's called Synth-Kinetic Interfacing Nanofluid, otherwise known as S.K.I.N. It's a range of liquid digital technology developed by Askew-tronics. Its physical properties are malleable. It can bounce like rubber yet can also approach the toughness of Adamantium," Forge said, almost entranced by the tech. "Another trait of the technology is the capacity to interface S.K.I.N. with thousands of micro GPS circuits. Thus, the likes of a camera or a digital locater is capable of being used with the material to allow to visually observe its surroundings remotely or track its location." Naruto's eyes widened in worry.

"They made sure she's a walking homing beacon," he said, hanging up on Forge, before dialing Rogue's number. With every ring, more and more worry showed itself across the blonde's face, before the mutant girl finally picked up. "Rogue, where the hell are you two?" he asked.

_"Whoa, we just grabbed some burgers, you knew that,"_ she replied. _"We just sat down to eat, what's the problem?"_ Naruto sighed in relief.

"Make those burgers to-go, and get back to the hotel room. "I'll explain everything when you get here." By the time they the two arrived at the room, Naruto ushered them in and glanced around, stretching out with his senses to try and find anyone who may have followed them. Finding nobody, he shut and locked the door, though he knew it wouldn't do much good.

"What's going on?" Rogue asked, pulling her fast-food meal from its bag and taking a large bite.

"Nothing good, I promise," Naruto replied, video-calling Forge once again, so that the boy could re-explain what he had already told Naruto. For once, the blonde saw a look of fear adorn the face of the young clone. It was not the kind of look he wanted to see on any of his precious people.

"They'll come for me then..." she said, looking at the floor, unable to meet the eyes of her friends...her family. "And they won't stop." Naruto placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, cupping her chin in the other and bringing her face up to meet his own.

"I am not going to let them take you, Laura," he whispered softly. "I made you a promise, and I intend to keep it. Don't worry about us...we just face the Hulk, remember. If we can survive him, there's nothing Hydra can throw at us that we can't handle." He pulled the girl in for hug, stroking her back gently...unfortunately, the moment was ruined by Phoenix, who began to chant 'kiss, kiss, kiss,' over and over. The clearing of a throat returned their attention to Forge, who was still on the line.

"Yeah, sorry, we're still here," Phoenix said, stopping her chanting in order to get the conversation back on track.

"So you know, there may be a way to turn off the GPS," he said, instantly catching the attention of the group of four. "Askew developed S.K.I.N. with the help of one Anthony Stark, the head of Stark Industries, and sold the rights to him. He designed most of the more advanced features, like technological interfacing. Stands to reason he'd have an idea of how to disable the tracking beacon."

"And I bet he'd find it _very_ interesting that Hydra is using his inventions in a manner," Naruto said, stroking his chin. "I think we should pay Mr. Stark a visit. I'm sure he'll have enough time in his busy schedule to see us." Rogue looked a bit concerned.

"As long as his bodyguard doesn't recognize you as the Fox," she said, crossing her arms. "Iron Man is supposed to be one of the most effective fighters on the planet, thanks to all that tech, and from what I've heard, he's under the payroll of Stark to be his personal protection." Laura snorted, shaking her head. Rogue just sent a look at the girl. "What?"

"Iron Man isn't Stark's bodyguard," she informed them. "That's a cover-story that Stark and SHIELD came up with so that Stark could keep his identity secret." Upon everyone's looks, she shrugged. "Hydra deals in counter-intelligence, so they know quite a bit."

"Do you have files on _every_ superhero?" Phoenix asked, but Laura shook her head.

"Only established heroes, and those super-powered individuals that appear in the public eye," she said. Naruto returned to his phone.

"Forge, think you can send me a location of Stark's place of business?" he asked, the team tech-wiz already typing furiously.

"And a copy of Stark's schedule, already sending them both to your phone." Naruto smirked.

"And that, dear ladies, is why I pay him top dollar," he announced. "Go get dressed, preferably formally. We have a meeting with a very important businessman."

"Dibs on the bathroom," Phoenix shouted, racing into the room and locking the door. Not to change, obviously, as was proven when the sounds of vomiting began.

"And brush your teeth," Naruto joked, before feeling some invisible force grab his arm, before it shot up and began to slap his face, while Phoenix's voice rang out in his mind.

_"Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself."_ Wrenching his hand away from his face, he glared at the bathroom door.

"You are a child," he shouted over the sound of more vomiting.

_"No,"_ she replied. _"I am _having_ a child. There is a difference."_ Naruto shook his head, but knew she was right. He still couldn't quite get his head around the fact that he was going to be a father. He couldn't quite believe it all. And ironic though it was, if Sasuke hadn't tried to kill him, he wouldn't be with a beautiful girl, who was pregnant with his child. He had no doubts that back home, he would never have a chance for a happy life.

"You know," he said. "As much as they hate us, we probably should inform your...sister...that she's going to be an aunt." He could hear his girl mentally groan, not looking forward to that conversation. "It's only fair..."

_"I know,"_ she replied, reduced now to dry-heaving. _"I was thinking, maybe I should go alone to tell her. It might be better coming from me than from the both of us."_ Naruto sighed.

"If that's what you want...But won't it be a bit awkward?" As he spoke, Phoenix came out of the bathroom to grab more formal attire from her bag, while Rogue used the bathroom to change herself. Laura was already in the process of changing clothes, uncaring that Naruto might see her, the concept of modesty lost on the young girl.

"Probably," the redhead replied, putting on a red dress. "But it's something I have to do."

HYDRA- Main Base

"Do you understand your mission?" the lady behind the desk asked, her eyes boring into the shadow-covered figure.

"Oh yeah," he replied, inspecting the blade in his hand. "Find your girl, tell her how much you miss her, kill lots of people, and don't let the readers know I'm in the story." Viper, also known as Madame Hydra, palmed her face as she sighed in annoyance.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, but the man put his finger up to shush her.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise," he said. "Fan of Fanfics doesn't want the big fight for another chapter, at least, so why shouldn't I build up a little suspense?" Viper was about ready to strangle the man, but knew it would do no good.

"I am overlooking your obvious insanity because you're the best at what you do, Wilson" she said, but stopped as the blade tickled her neck.

"Awww, man," he whined. "You spoiled the surprise. And that's not actually true. _Logan_ is the best at what he does, but what he does isn't very nice. HA, TAKE THAT, BITCHES! Just stole Wolvie's Catchphrase. Come on, Internets, what are you gonna do about it?" Madame Hydra was speechless, unable to do anything but drop her head into her hands.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," she proclaimed, but the man in the red suit just shushed her again.

"Quiet, he's about to end the chapter," he announced, the head of Hydra just continuing to look at her assassin as though he belonged in a mental hospital long before he belonged on the battlefield.

Chapter end.

The next chapter will be longer, I promise. This just seemed like an appropriate place to end the chapter properly, so it didn't just run on and on. I alfwngfjjjjjjjjjjjndnnnjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjj Hey Readers, looks like Fan of Fanfics just had a...keyboard-related issue. But never fear. The merc with the mouth, the regenerating degenerate, your friendly neighborhood DEADPOOL is here to finish off this note.

Ok, here's the rundown. I'm going to fight Naruto and Laura, and I am going to win, that's just a given. I mean, why would an author EVER make me lose to the main characters? Now, Fan thinks that he needs to balance me out, make the fight more 'even' to make the story 'better,' but I gently told him that that's a load of SHIT! So I need a little help convincing him...you know, if it turns out breaking his face on his keyboard doesn't do the trick.

Peace to all of _**MY**_ Fans

Deadpool aka Wade Wilson aka The Merc with a Mouth aka the Regenerating Degenerate aka Dirty A. Sanchez


End file.
